Viaje al pasado, secreto oculto
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Una extraña babosa es disparada hacia la Banda de Shane, deberán descubrir cual es la causa y la razón que la babosa los hizo ir a este viaje, sabrán verdades, secretos, y una nueva amenaza en BajoTerra, un secreto ocultan esos ojos celestes, ¿Lo descubrirán? ¿Lograran derrotar a esta amenaza? ¿Crees que ver el pasado cambiarían las cosas? ¿Qué ocultará Eli Shane? Lime dentro...
1. Nota de detalles

_**Prólogo**_

**_1.-_**_ Este fic se tratará sobre la historia de Eli, desde que nació, hasta que se va a BajoTerra, ustedes me pueden dar ideas, si quieren que haya alegría, humor, __tristeza o acción, etc..._

**_2.- _**_Quiero que me ayuden a poner un nombre a la babosa, ¿Qué nombre le vendría bien? ¿Un nombre propio también debería tener?, recuerden es parecida a una sanadora pero es blanca con detalles azul cielo, es NUEVA...en mi fic._

**_3.- _**_Los personajes estarán en la superficie, y no se trata mucho sobre BajoTerra, mas sobre la superficie._

**_4.- _**_Habrá escenas de dolor, de parte de Eli, pero no lo haré sufrir también demasiado, solo en UNA escena, por ahí o dos seguro, no estoy muy segura... ustedes ya verán._

**_5.- _**_Será estrenado el 5 de Diciembre... estén atentos x3._

**_6.- _**_Habrá unas escenas PARECIDAS..al fic "Cuando yo cumpla 15 años", hablando de esto, buen fic ese que lo continúen... ;). Y también parecidas al fic "After" xD._

**_7.-_**_ Este fic será largo, MUY largo, por lo menos unos 20 o 15 capítulos, y a lo máximo unos 30._

**_8.- _**_Espero que les guste, y ¿Qué quieren que ocurra cuando Will y su esposa se casen? ¿Quieren lemon o no? yo ya mejoré en eso :p._

**_9.- _**_¿Quieren que sus hermanos de Eli aparezcan o solo él? ¿Cómo quieren que sea el nacimiento de Eli? Dramático, humorístico, o con suspenso, o trama...bien hecha._

**_10.- _**_Aquí estarán presentes TODOS los amigos y enemigos de Eli, hasta la Banda, nadie mas NO habrá OC's de otros escritores...solo los que yo agregare._

**_11.- _**_Esperen la actualización, y dejen su opinión ;)._


	2. Chapter 1

…

**_Prólogo 2: _**

Chapter 1: Una extraña babosa

* * *

La Banda de Shane estaba en camino a la caverna lumino, por una llamada de emergencia que recibieron, de parte de unos mineros que trabajaban por ese lugar.

-No sé cual sea la causa pero Pronto cree que es mejor regresar al refugio - Dijo el topoide asustado por lo que pasó anteriormente, (Ya saben el capitulo: "Sin salida").

-Tranquilízate Pronto, a ese loco ya lo enviamos de regreso a la caverna sin fin - Dijo Kord, Junjie solo puso una cara de confusión. Kord solo le hizo un gesto de "Tranquilizate", el Lanjua solo asintió.

-Jejeje.. tienen razón - Dijo Pronto calmado, Eli rodó los ojos sonriente al igual que Trixie, hasta que se escuchó una explosión, todos alistaron sus lanzadoras, era los secuaces de Blakk y Twist.

-Vaya vaya aquí están - Dijo el rubio, sonriendo malvadamente y apuntándolos con su lanzadora.

-Intentémoslo - Dijo Eli retándolo, dicho esto todos comenzaron a disparar, comenzó una lucha entre ellos, Eli disparó a Burpy, y Twist a Loki, así la rivalidad entre los dos nunca terminaría.

-Twist utiliza a la babosa - Gritó alguien detrás de Eli, era el Doctor Blakk con su ametralladora lista, Eli disparó una babosa electroshock, y Blakk babosas punzantes y carneros malvadas.

Twist al verse libre de combate contra el Shane, cogió una babosa, era diferente, pero no estaba convertida en malvada. Era parecida a una babosa sónica o una sanadora, tenía un solo ojo; era totalmente blanca, hasta sus antenas, tenía una mancha de color celeste en su espaldita, y sus ojos eran verde-agua y no tenía una cara de miedo ni temor, solo estaba con una expresión seria.

-Jajaja.. - Rio el rubio y alistó a la babosa en su lanzadora. - Ya veras Shane - Dijo, pero una babosa aracniredes fue disparada detrás de él y sujetándolo con fuerza.

-DANNA - Gritó Eli al ver a la ex-ladrona disparando a unos secuaces de Blakk.

-Ustedes me salvaron ahora yo les devolveré el favor - Dijo ella - Y también escuche que tienen otra nueva babosa, tengan cuidado - Avisó ella, detrás se escucharon ruidos de meca-bestias, eran Mario Bravado y Brodi.

-Si - Dijo Trixie festejando.

-Ahora hagámoslo - Dijo Kord, todos comenzaron a pelear, Twist se logró liberar de las redes de telaraña y alistó a la babosa ya mencionada. Viendo que Eli estaba libre, disparó, su transformación era igual que la sanadora solo que con esos detalles.

-Eli ¡Atrás tuyo! - Gritaron todos, el Shane volteó y un brillo de color blanco lo segó.

-AHHHHH! - Gritó tapándose los ojos con su brazo, todos también lo hicieron, y Eli cayó desmayado por un golpe en su pecho, Blakk tampoco soportó la intensidad de la luz de la babosa, Twist se tapó los ojos al brillo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaron todos.

* * *

-Bien entonces unos ajustes mas... - Decía Grendell arreglando una meca-bestia.

La misma babosa apareció y lanzó el brillo, Grendell se tapó los ojos al ver la intensa luz acercarse.

-¡AHHHH! - Gritó.

* * *

\- Bien señorita no se preocupe - Dijo el caballero cargando unas cajas, de pronto la misma babosa y el mismo brillo apareció y de repente soltó las cajas por el brillo.

-¡AHHHH!

* * *

Tobías y Katherine trabajaban en una nueva maquina por si acaso Quentin ataca otra vez, pero no vieron a la babosa disparada y fueron cegados por la intensa luz, se taparon los ojos.

-AHHHHH!

* * *

-Nadie podrá vencer a la Pandilla Hoola - Dijo Billy presumiendo, unos jóvenes estaban aterrrorizados y atrapados, pero una babosa fue disparada y con una luz u¿intensa hizo gritar a Billy.

-AHHHHH!

* * *

Asi paso lo mismo con, el Rey de las lanzadoras, Quentin, a Stolker, y a Garfio Rojo... todos fueron absorbidos por un portal gigante que irradiaba luz blanca, la babosa Past-World (AnonimusFem gracias por la idea, que me dio otra idea xD), estaba en su megamorfismo y transformada, estaba sentada en medio del portal y con el ojo cerrado, todos estaban asustados, pero misteriosamente Eli no despertaba de su sueño, y también fue absorbido por el portal...

* * *

-AHHHH! - Comenzaron a gritar todos y cayeron en un lugar muy oscuro, todo era de color negro.

-¿Donde estamos? - Dijo Trixie sobándose la cabeza por el mareo, todos hicieron lo mismo y caminaron por el lugar, hasta que la misma babosa apareció frente a ellos, pero en su transformación y de tamaño grande (como en la película: Maldad del mas alla, "Goon" estaba parado frente a Eli...y bla bla bla).

-¿Quien eres tú? ¿Dónde está Eli? - preguntó Trixie y llevó su mano a su cinturón de babosas, pero se dio cuenta no tenía su lanzadora en mano.

-Me llamo Neru - Se presentó la babosa (gracias por el nombre ;D), avanzando hacia ellos.

-Y...donde estamos - Volvió a preguntar la Sting muy confundida.

-En el tiempo - Explicó. - Estamos donde todo comenzó. - Dijo.

-¿Donde todo comenzó? - Dijo Blakk confundido.

-Primero: No deberán tener lanzadoras, Segundo: No más preguntas, Tercero: Veremos la vida de Eli Shane - Dijo sabiamente.

-Espera, espera, espera...¿Su vida? - Dijo Danna.

-Si, su vida, y bueno tendrán que ver TODO - Dijo resaltando la palabra, de pronto un destello de color blanco sucedió al lado de todos, ellos voltearon y vieron a Eli flotando e inconsciente.- Una maldad surge en BajoTerra, y tendrán que ver cual es la verdad de todo, sacaran conclusiones, y verdades de la vida de él - Dijo señalando al Shane inconsciente.

-Bien... pero... - Dijo Twist dudoso. La babosa dio un pequeño suspiro - Empecemos - Dicho esto todo comenzó a brillar, y todo se volvió blanco...

* * *

**Hola que onda xD, en serio tenía pereza actualizar esto :/, esperen el otro... ya actualizaré el segundo capitulo.**

**Ya verán...**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":)"**


	3. Chapter 2

...

Chapter 2: Una hermosa pareja.

* * *

(Menciono: Aquí los guiones de los personajes esta en cursiva y los del pasado son normales...xD)

_Todos fueron enviados por demasiados lugares, parecían fantasmas, no podían tocar nada, solo estaban parados y observando el lugar._

_-Ahora si observen - Susurró la babosa, todos se acercaron al lugar._

Dos jóvenes de 16 años estaban sentados entre el verde pasto en una colina, viendo el paisaje, la chica estaba recostada en el hombro del chico del lado, este la abrazó por la cintura apegándola más a él.

_Todos se acercaron hacia esos chicos._

_-¿Quienes son ellos?-Preguntó Trixie sorprendida._

Una chica pelinegra con un fleco cubriendo casi todo su ojo derecho, y ojos de color azul-celeste, estaba al lado de un chico peli-azul, y ojos azules, este estaba sonriente.

-_¡WILL SHANE! - Gritó Pronto desmayándose dramáticamente,, todo rodaron los ojos._

-Parece que todavía no les has dicho - Dijo la chica.

_-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Twist pero todos lo callaron con un "SHHHH", Este frunció el seño molesto._

-No, pero sabes como es mi familia - Suspiró el joven Will Shane.

-Oye ¿Por qué no les dices lo que en realidad no sientes por Luz? - Dijo la chica.

-No sé, tengo miedo a que mi papá me saque de los pelos del refugio - Dijo haciendo reir un poco a la chica.

-Jejeje...bien, pero... ¿Sabes que ella no se va a rendir? ¿Y si nos separa? - Dijo ella asustada.

-Tranquila, ya vamos cuatro meses de novios, somos muy unidos, y ¿Cuándo hemos peleado? si Luz nos separa, por lo que más quiera, yo te seguiré amando - Dijo acercándose al rostro de la chica la chica.

-Te creo, yo también te amo Will - Dicho esto se fundieron en un beso, algo tímido, pero dulce.

-_Awwwww.. - Dijeron casi todos._

_-Iuh - Dijo Twist asqueado al igual que Blakk, Garfio Rojo y Stolker._

_-Creo que ya sé quien es esa chica - Dijo Brodi._

_-Yo también - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Danna y Trixie._

Los dos chicos se separaron por falta de aire, y juntaron sus frentes.

-Te amo Sofi - Dijo Will tiernamente.

-YO te amo más - Dijo Sofía sonriente y algo sonrosada.

-Yo más hasta el infinito - Dijo Will victorioso, y robándole otro beso, pero esta vez un poco más apasionado.

-_Awww que lindos - Dijo Brodi._

_-Y que meloso - Dijo Blakk desviando la mirada._

Los dos chicos seguían en su burbuja, pero no se dieron cuenta de que unas personas se acercaban, era la familia de la chica, pero no eran normales, eran hechiceros, y magos, conocían la magia negra, y conocían a las babosas malvadas, lo conformaban, la mamá de Sofía, y su hermano mayor y su hermana de la misma edad que ella.

-Will - Dijo separándose.

-¿Sucede algo? - Dijo preocupado el Shane.

-Mi familia - Susurró ella preocupada.

-A SI... no los había visto ¿No podría conocerlos? - Dijo Will entusiasmados.

-No - Dijo la chica simplemente.

-Por que Dijo Will confundido.

-Mi familia no es como piensas, son.. - Ella fue interrumpida.

-Parece que aún no me obedeces - Dijo una voz decente y seria.

-Oh no - Dijo la chica levantándose.

-¿Quien es? - Dijo Will apuntando con una babosa carnero.

_-¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Quentin temeroso._

_-Miren... - Dijo la babosa._

-Jajajaja.. - Dijo una señora pelimorada y ojo azules-celestes apareciendo entre unos arbustos.

-Mamá - Reprochó Sofía entre dientes.

-Te dije que no lo vuelvas a ver - Dijo molesta.

-Disculpe señora no quiero lastimar a su hija - Dijo Will defendiéndose.

-No me importa eso jovencito - Dijo ignorando el comentario del Shane. - Yo no dejaé que mi hija se junte con un... chico normal, y sin buena apariencia física, y sin buena fortuna - Dijo jalando a Sofía de su antebrazo.

-Mamá ya suéltame - Dijo forzando el agarre - Déjalo - Pidió.

-Atrápenlo - Ordenó la señora, dos chicos agarraron a Will.

-DEJENLO EN PAZ, YO LO AMO NO ME VAS A OBLIGAR A ESTAR SIN ÉL - Gritó la chica furiosa.

-Jamás... tu no deberías estar aquí - Dijo a Will, él solo lanzó un gruñido, pero se detuvo al ver una lanzadora con una babosa malvada dentro, era una carnero malvada.

-Que-que le hiciste - Tartamudeó Will.

-La modifique jovencito.

_-Que Blakk no había descubierto las malvadas - Dijo Trixie confundida._

_-No, los Smirnov lo habían descubierto antes - Dijo Neru._

_-¿Smirnov? - Dijeron todos al unísono._

_-Es el apellido de estas personas, son del lado malo, y son magos y hechiceros de la magia negra - Dijo la babosa sabiamente._

_-Wow - Dijo Junjie, Katherine también dijo lo mismo al igual que Tobías._

-Mamá ya suéltame ahhhhh! - Pidió Sofía, la babosa malvada fue disparada hacia el Shane.

-Jajajajaja - Reia malvadamente.

-Ok IRE CONTIGO PERO HAS QUE SE DETENGA - Dijo Sofía, su mamá sonrió y detuvo a la babosa, regresándola a su protoforma.

-PERFECTO - Dijo.

-No Sofía - Dijo Will.

-Lo siento - Dijo la peli-negra, hasta que su mamá cargó a Will Shane.

-QUE HACES - Gritó Sofía.

-Matarlo - Dicho esto acercó un cuchillo al cuello de Will.

-NO YA SUELTALO, NO QUIERO QUE MUERA...perdí mi virginidad con él - Esto último lo susurró, pero su mamá la escuchó.

-Disculpa - Dijo sorprendida.

Sofía solo escondió el rostro entre su cabello negro, Will cayó al piso dándose un golpe en su cabeza noqueándolo.

-Jovencita ¿Qué hiciste? - Dijo su mamá.

-Mamá te juro qu eno quería hacerlo...yo yo - Dijo Sofía.

-TU QUE...DECEPCIONASTE ATU FAMILIA... NO ME VUELVAS A VER NI ME LLAMES NI A TUS HERMANOS...adiós - Dijo furiosa su madre, dejando el cuchillo, sus dos hermanos de Sofía se miraron entre si, y asintieron.

-_Wow - Dijo Kord._

_-No lo puedo creer - Dijo Trixie._

-¡Will! - Gritó Sofía corriendo hacia el Shane.

-Sofía - Dijo Will desertando, ella inmediatamente lo abrazó.-Tranquila - Consoló Will levantándose.

-Mi mamá casi te mata...lo siento - Dijo ella agachando la cabeza y soltando algunas lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa -Dijo Will alzando su cabeza cuidadosamente.

-Will - Susurró ella abrazándolo, él la recibió con cariño.

-Tranquila te amo y nada nos separará... ¿Sabes tengo un refugio cerca al descenso? tu sabes...el mundo ardiente - Sofía asintió.

-Bien... - Dijo calmándose.

-Vamos... mis padres no te resiviran con mucho cariño, pero recuerda que yo siempre te voy a querer - Los dos se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno.

-_Pobres - Dijo Pronto._

_-...-Nadie tenía nada que decir._

_-Perfecto adelantaré unos años - Dicho esto todos fueron cegados por una intensa luz blanca._

* * *

_Aparecieron en otra escena y lugar, era de noche, alzaron la mirada y estaba la luna._

_-El ¿Mundo ardiente? - Dijo Blakk sorprendido._

_-Wow - Dijo Trixie, jamás se imaginaron que fuera asi el lugar._

_-No creí esto nunca - Dijo Katherine._

_-Wow - Djo Junjie observando las casas y faros que alumbraban la noche._

_-Y ¿Ahora que? - dijo Kord._

_Un sonido se escuchó, todos voltearon y vieron un vehículo extraño para todos de color negro, tenía cintas y flores en decoración, este se detuvo frente a una casa de color azul, y esta estaba decorada, y era grande y espaciosa._

Dos personas salieron del vehículo, una chica de 20 años de cabello negro ondulado, con un vestido de novia, y un señor de 21 años apareció cargándola estaba vestido con un smoking negro y muy elegante.

_-¡SON ELLOS! - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

-Will no lo puedo creer - Dijo Sofía, ya estaban dentro de la casa, era espacioso y hermoso todo por dentro.

-Cierto y falta algo más - Dijo Will acercándose a su ahora esposa.

-Que cosa - Dijo ella acercándose a su rostro, Will sonrió y la beso apasionadamente, ella lo correspondió, Will la cargó llevándola a una de las habitaciones.

-_NO me digas que... - Dijo Blakk asustado, la babosa asintió llevándolos a la habitación._

_-Me tapare los ojos - Dijo Pronto asustado._

Un gemido se escuchó en el fondo, Will comenzó a mordisquear levemente el cuello a su esposa Sofía, ella seguía gimiendo, lentamente comenzaron a acariciarse, Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa a su esposo, ese era el comienzo de la noche.

-_Neru tenemos que ver esto - Susurró Trixie asustada._

_-Si...sean fuertes, no tengo suficiente poder para avanzar el tiempo debo recargar - Respondió la babosa._

_-Bien - Susurró Trixie, volteó hacia esos...dos...ya saben (._.), y lanzó un suspiro de frustración, tendrían que ver la escena..._

* * *

**Hola...¿Como están? espero que bien, y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Pregunta: ¿Les gusta el terror? ¿Que genero de terror te gusta?**

**y si no te gusta en alguna ocasión, ¿Cuál es la mejor película que viste en el cine?**

**Dejen sus respuestas.**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":D"**


	4. Chapter 3

...

Chapter 3: Un nuevo miembro en la familia.

* * *

_-Ok me llevaré un trauma de por vida - Dijo Twist._

_-Yo también - Dijo Quentin con los ojos abiertos._

_-Oigan ya pasó tranquilos, ya estamos en el lugar correcto - Avisó Neru._

_-Al fin - Suspiraron aliviados._

_-jejejeje... - Dijo Neru._

_Ahora se encontraban fuera de la casa y era de día, caminaron dentro de la casa, ya que podían traspasar las paredes, y vieron a una babosa infierno encima del mueble del centro de la sala, tenía una cara de preocupación._

_-Que sucede ahora - Dijo Kord mirando a la babosa, esta solo señalo con la cabeza, todos vieron hacia esa dirección._

La esposa de Will, Sofía Lune (Luna) estaba pálida, y tenía una mano en su estómago.

-Ahh! Sayra no sé que me sucede - Dijo Sofía agarrándose la cabeza. La pequeña babosa infierno chilló preocupada.

-Ah - Dijo Sofía sintiendo otro mareo, y se llevó una mano a su boca, y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

_-Ahhhhh - Trixie no sabía que decir._

_-No me digas que...-Dijo Kord._

_-No sé ustedes pero que deducen - Dijo Neru, todos se encogieron de hombros._

_-No sé, supongo ¿No? - Dijo Kord a Trixie, ella se encogió de hombros._

De pronto se escuchó un ruido desde la puerta de la casa era Will Shane que estaba con su uniforme de lanzador, y Burpy estaba en su hombro derecho sonriente.

-Amor ya llegué - Avisó Will caminando hacia uno de los sillones.

-Hola Will - Dijo Sofía que seguía con el mismo aspecto.

-¿Que te sucedió? - Preguntó Will sorprendido.

-En la mañana me comenzó a doler mi cabeza, y estoy comenzando a vomitar, NO sé que me pasa - Dijo Sofía preocupada.

-Tranquila oye porque no vas a descansar - Dijo Will.

-Bien ya voy - Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, y se fue a su habitación pero al levantarse se desmayó.

-¡SOFÍA! - Gritó Will de inmediato, las dos babosas infierno se acercaron hacia él asustados.

Will la cargó en sus brazos, se cambió de ropa, y se fue corriendo hacia el hospital con ella cargada en sus brazos.

_-Uhhhh...se empieza a poner interesante - Dijo Tobías._

_-Tienes razón - Dijo Katherine, la babosa sonrió__ y con un rayo de luz blanca avanzó el tiempo, llegando al hospital donde ya estaban atendiendo a Sofía._

* * *

-Que-que pasó... - Tartamudeó Sofía despertándose en una de las habitaciones del hospital. se dio cuanta de que estaba en una camilla y estaba recostada.

-¿Will? - Llamó ella asustada. Pero sin dase cuenta sintió algo suave en sus labios, al separarse se dio cuenta de que era su esposo Will Shane.

-Tranquila todo esta bien - Dijo Will con un tono calmado, el doctor entró a la habitación pero estaba ¿Sonriendo?. (¿?).

-¿Sucede algo grave? ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué tiene? - Dijo Will desesperado.

-Tranquilícese señor Shane, todo esta bien, pero... - Esto hizo que el Shane se asustara más de lo que estaba.

-¿Pero? un pero no resuelve nada doctor, hable AHORA... - Dijo Will desesperado.

_-No me imagine que Will Shane fuera asi - Dijo Blakk cruzándose de brazos._

_-Jejeje... se nota muy desesperado - Dijo Trixie._

-Ok ok ok - Dijo el doctor.

-Amor tranquilo - Dijo Sofía. - Ok - Dijo Will.

-Solo diré algo...felicitaciones esta embarazada - Dijo el doctor sonriente.

-...- Will se quedó callado y con la palabra en la boca (xD), estaba quito como estatua, Sofía en cambio estaba sonriente y muy emocionada.

_-...-Todos se quedaron callados._

_-¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Neru._

_-¿Va a nacer? - Preguntó Trixie._

_-Jejeje...ustedes que dicen - Dijo Neru._

_\- Yo digo que si..ya que Eli es hijo único ¿No? - Dijo Twist._

_-Jajaja - Neru negó sonriente. - Tranquilos..._

_Asi la babosa creó otro rayo de luz blanca llevándolos a unos meses después._

* * *

El estómago o la pancita (xD) de Sofía estaba ya mas grande, ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, Will la consentía, le daba todo lo que quería, hacia un gran esfuerzo por estar mas tiempo en la superficie y estar con su esposa, le daba todos sus antojos, etc (Cansa escribir...xD).

Un noche en la habitación en la cama matrimonial de la pareja, una personita se levantó.

-Will - Llamó Sofía a su esposo, que roncaba levemente.

-Amor - Agito levemente su brazo, - Mi vida - Siguió. - Mi cielo , mi rey, cariño- Pero el Shane seguía dormido.

-TU IDIOTA! - Gritó sobresaltando a su esposo (¿Saben? esta frase la saque de un episodio, del "Chapulín Colorado" x3), haciendo que cayero al suelo.

-Si que sucede, un mal, un dolor, el bebé se movió, a pateado, te golpearon, te mataron - Dijo.

-Tranquilo.. - Calmó su esposa.- Solo se me antojó algo de chocolate - Dijo.

-Mañana ok - Dijo Will volviendo a la cama.

-AHORA - Gitó su esposa haciendo que cayera otra vez de la cama. - Lo siento - Dijo de pronto, Will sonrió, cambios de humor, era normal.

_-JAJAJAJAJA... Pobre Willl jajajajaja - Se Burló el doctor Blakk._

_-Tiene que aguantar los caprichos de su esposa jajaja - Dijo Twist matándose de la risa junto con Blakk._

_-Jejejeje, me dio algo de gracia - Dijo Junjie._

´Will corrió directo a la puerta de la casa y salió "volando" hacia la tienda a comprar.

-Ahhh - Suspiró Sofía prendiendo una lámpara cerca a su cama.

-Creo que debo aguantar un mes más - Dijo ella acariciando levemente su vientre.

-Sayra que opias, ¿Será hombre o mujercita? - Preguntó a su babosa infierno que estaba al lado de ella en la almohada, esta chilló saltando a su rodilla junto con Burpy.

-Pronto lo tendré aquí, respirando en mis brazos, vivo, y respirando - Dijo sonriente, Sayra y Burpy abrazaron el pequeño bulto del estómago de Sofía.

-Auch! - Chilló Sofía al sentir una pequeña molestia, notando de que su bebé estaba pateando.

_-Esta pateando - Dijo Pronto con un pequeño destello en sus ojos._

_-Si, - Dijo Neru._

_-Awwww - Dijo Trixie conmovida._

-Esta pateando - Dijo Sofía alegremente, Sayra chilló alegremente, Burpy estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Will regresó con unas envolturas de chocolate en sus manos, y fue directo a la habitación de él y su esposa.

-Amor ya llegué toma - Le entregó una de las envolturas, ella sonriente lo tomó y comenzó a comer.

-Hmmmm... - Dijo ella degustando el dulce hasta que sintió una mano en su vientre, era Will que la abrazaba acariciando su vientre.

-¿Cómo está nuestro quierido hijo o hija? - Dijo Will.

-Todo está bien Will, hace un momento acaba de patear - Dijo ella, el Shane la beso en los labios.

-Me alegra, ya lo quiero tener ya conmigo - Dijo sonriente el Shane, hasta que un sonido lo distrajo.

-Oh no - Dijo.

-¿Que sucede? - Dijo Sofía.

-BajoTerra - Dijo. - El tío Gimo me llama debo ir - Dijo triste.

-Tranquilo voy a estar bien - Dijo.

-Ok.. me llevaré a Sayra - La babosa infierno hembra asintió y se colocó en el hombro del Shane.

-Te quedaras con Burpy - Sofía asintió dando un suspiro.

* * *

_Avanzaron unas semanas después, estaban sorprendidos por eso._

_-ok quiero ver cuando nace - Dijo Katherine emocionada._

_-Yo también - Dijo Quentin acercándose._

_-Bueno tienen suerte - Dijo Neru._

Ahora Sofía estaba en la sala de su casa recogiendo la ropa que estaba en el piso, de pronto Will apareció corriendo para ayudarla.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago - Dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Will - Dijo Sofía sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Will fue hacia el lavadero dejando la ropa a remojar.

-Bien y que quieres hacer - Se acercó a a su esposa y la beso en los labios hasta que...

-AHH! - Dijo Sofía agarrándose el vientre.

-Oh no - Dijo Will asustado.

-AH! WILL! - Gritó Sofía, Will la ayudó a levantarse, - Tranquila vamos al hospital rápido - Dicho esto, encendió el carro y su esposa se subió rápidamente, y como un rayo se fueron hacia el hospital.

-_Ya va a nacer ya va a nacer - Repitió Trixie y Kord._

_-Tranquilos...pero - Dijo Neru._

_-PERO QUE - Dijeron todos._

_-Tendrán que ver su nacimiento - Dijo Neru._

_-¡¿QUE?! NO OTRA VEZ._

El automóvil iba a una gran velocidad, Sofía gritaba del dolor en el asiento.

-Tranquila respira ya vamos a llegar - Calmó Will, Sofía respiraba agitadamente aguantando el dolor que sentía en ese instante.

-Oh no - Dijo Will al detenerse repentinamente al ver a un grupo de...señores haciendo huelga... típico que suceda eso cuando alguien esta a punto a de dar a luz ¿No? alguien que alce la mano si sus madres pasaron por eso...no...¿Nadie? ok. ._.

-AH! Will ya no...AH! - Gritó Sofía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Solo...aguanta...ok - Dijo Will tratando de calmar a su esposa hasta que ella...

-¡IMAGINA QUE TE GOLPEAN VARIAS VECES EN LA ENTREPIERNA, JUNTO CON 20 CUCHILLOS QUE SE INCRUSTEN EN TU PARTE INTIMA, Y CON MARTILLAZO EN EL ESTÓMAGO! - Gritó furiosa.

-Ouh - Dijo Will.

-_AUCH! - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

-CUANDO VAN A AVANZAR ESOS IDIOTAS - Gritó desesperada, hasta que se cumplió lo que dijo, Will avanzó a gran velocidad que pudo, mientras Sofía gritaba del dolor hasta que llegaron al edificio del hospital.

Se llevaron a Sofía en una camilla hasta las salas de parto. Gimo Shane llegó para calmar a su sobrino Will.

* * *

_-Ok se fuerte se fuerte - Repetía Quentin asustado._

_-Jajaja que burla le pasara a Eli cuando regresemos - Dijo Blakk riendo, todos lo reprocharon con la mirada molestos._

_-Bien..._

-AH! - Sofía comenzó a gritar fuertemente, era horriblemente fuerte el dolor que sentía en el momento.

-Tranquila tranquila - Decía el doctor colocando un pequeño artefacto en la zona intima (._. no me pregunten).

Poco a poco el dolor fue agrandando, Sofía gritaba, pujaba y pujaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza para soportar el dolor.

-Ya esta su cabecita un poco más - Avisó el doctor, Sofía gritó más fuerte que los demás gritos (O.o), y se escuchó un llanto... era el hijo tan esperado.

-_AHHHHHHHH! - Chilló Katherine emocionada todos la miraron, ella se sonrojo levemente._

_-Ahhh...¿Podemos verlo? - Dijo Twist, la babosa asintió - Si quieren._

_Todos se acercaron para ver a la pequeña criaturita que acaba de nacer._

* * *

_**Mientras fuera de la sala anteriormente, unos minutos antes ._.**_

-Sobrino tranquilízate - Dijo Gimo viendo a Will comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

-Es que es que...no sé - Dijo agitado.

-Ya pronto tendras a tu hijo o hija - Dijo su tío.

-Aja... Dijo Will hasta que se escuchó un llanto desde el otro lado.

-YA.

* * *

_Se acercaron a ver, y era un bebé que estaba llorando fuertemente al haber nacido, vieron que comenzaron a cortarle el cordón umbilical, le limpiaban la sangre que quedó en su cuerpito y lo cubrieron con una manta para abrigarlo._

_-Awwwww - Dijeron, Trixie, Katherine, Quentin y Tobías._

_-Puffff jajajajaja ahora si sé como era cuando era recién nacido jajajajajaja - Se burló Blakk junto con Twist y Stolker._

-AHHHHH! - Lloraba el bebé sin parar, Sofía ya estaba más relajada y calmada hasta que Will abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ella besándola en los labios, Gimo se recostó en la entrada de la puerta.

-¿Donde esta? -Dijo a duras penas Sofía.

-Tranquila esta bien mira - Dijo el doctor cargando al recién nacidk en sus brazos, ella lo cargó. El doctor y las enfermeras del lugar se retiraron, Gimo sonrió y se retiró.

Los dos vieron al bebé en los brazos de Sofía, tenía el cabello negro-azulado, su piel morena, dormia calmado y pacíficamente Sofía beso tiernamente su frente. Will comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas de la emoción al ver su hijo.

-Es niño. No lo puedo creer - Dijo el Shane muy alegre.

-¿Y que nombre le ponemos? -Preguntó su esposa.

-Mmmmm...-Will se quedó pensativo.

Sofía regreso su mirada a su hijo, y sonrió, pero sin darse cuenta este abrió sus ojitos azules-celestes.

-Will mira- Dijo, el Shane miró a su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreir, el pequeño abrió sus ojos por completo y miró a sus padres, luego abrió su boquita mirando todo con atención.

_-AWWWWWWWWWW! - Dijeron todos, bueno casi todos al ver al pequeño._

_-Jajajajajajajaja.. - Blakk se "mataba" de la risa._

_-¡BLAKK! - Gritaron todos molestos, pero él no paraba de reirse_

-Y si le ponemos Alexander - Susurró Will a su esposa ella solo puso una cara de "En serio".

-Y si le ponemos..Eli.

-Alexander.

-Eli

-Alexander.

-Eli.

-Alexander

_-jajaja... -Blakk siguió riendo._

_-Eli le pondran. - Aseguró Twist ._

_-yo no lo creo -Dijo la babosa confundiendo a todos._

_-Pues yo si-Retó Twist_

_-Pues yo no - Retó la babosa imitando al rubio._

-Disculpen ¿Como llamaran al niño - Preguntó el doctor a los dos.

-ALEXANDER/ELI -Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, entonces es Alexander Eli - Dicho esto se retiró.

-NO!...

-...-_Todos se quedaron callados, una pregunta rondaba en las cabezas de todos...¿¡COMO QUE ALEXANDER ELI!?_

* * *

**Hola, ¿Saben? ¿Les guta el fic? Quiero que se sientan cómodos...en serio, y buano...**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su comida preferida? según su país.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado...**

**bye bye.**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":p" ":')"**


	5. Chapter 4

...

Chapter 4: El collar.

* * *

_Avanzaron unas horas o un día desde el día del nacimiento de Eli, y bien...ahora se encontraban en la casa._

_-Que lindo era cuando nació - Dijo Katherine._

_-Cierto...quiero verlo ya otra vez - Dijeron Trixie y Danna._

_-Disculpen pero...¿Ahora en que tiempo estamos? si podrían decirme - Dijo el "Caballero"._

_-Estamos en donde...se debe..."cuidar un bebé" - Dijo Neru._

_-Ok ahora sé...a que te refieres - Dijo Trixie._

_-Y bien...Entonces...¿Cuál es su nombre? Pronto no entiende nada - Dijo Pronto confundido._

_-Jejeje...esa parte me gusto - Dijo Neru recordando lo que pasó hace unos instantes._

Sofía se había quedado dormida, Will estaba acariciando levemente su cabello negro de ella, vio a su hijo recién nacido en los brazos de su esposa, este estaba dormidito y enrolladito con las mantas como un tamalito. (Me dio un ataque de ternuraaa! :3)

-"Debe ser una broma" - Empezó a pensar Will - "Primero: Un parto inesperado, Segundo: Le desgraciamos el nombre a nuestro hijo. ¿Que más podría salir mal? - Terminó Will negando con la cabeza sonriente, miró de nuevo a su esposa.

Ella estaba cansada de tanto esfuerzo que hizo a dar a luz a su querido hijo.

-Señor Shane - Llamó alguien desde la puerta de la habitación. - Por favor se puede retirar vamos a llevarla a otra habitación.- Terminó de decir una enfermera, el Shane asintió y besó a su esposa en la frente dulcemente.

_Todos corrieron hacia Sofía para ver al pequeño recién nacido Eli shane._

_-Aww.. esta tan lindo - Dijo Kathrien acercandose al bebé._

_\- Era tan lindo de pequeño ahora uah! - Dijo Garfio Rojo fastidiado._

* * *

_Neru avanzó algunos meses despues, ahora se encontraban en la casa de Will, traspasaron algunas paredes hasta llegar a la habitación de Eli._

_-TERNURA -Gritaron Danna, Trixie y Katherine al verlo en su cuna._

Este dormía tranquilamente, su habitación estaba pintada de un azul normal, habia algunas imagenes de dibujitos animados, juguetes por el piso y una alfombra de tela suave.

-Aaaaaa...-Eli comenzó a llorar fastidiado.

_-Y ahora que.. - Dijo Danna confundida._

_-Baño - Dijo Neru dando una pista de lo que sucedía._

-_Ahhhhhh...ouhhhhh - Dijeron todos asqueados de lo que ellos pensaban._

-Aaaaaa...-Seguía fastidiado el niño, hasta que Will apareció por la puerta.

-Ok tranquilo - Dijo cargando al bebé en sus brazos. Burpy saltó hacia la alfombra en el suelo, Will colocó una manta junto a una almohada en la alfombra y colocó a su hijo encima de la manta (Que acaba de escribir, espero que hayan entendido O.o).

-Bien - Dijo retirando el pañal que tenía puesto , pero.

-ARGHHH! - Dijo tapándose la nariz al instante.

-_IUH! - Dijeron todos tapándose la nariz._

_-Prefiero el olor de la comida de Pronto - Dijo Kord, el topoide le dio un golpe indignado._

_-Ahora si sé como sacó fuerzas para saber disparar babosas - Dijo Twist. (jaja!)_

_-Uagh - Dijo Mario cerrando los ojos._

_-Ok no somos inmunes al olor - Dijo Danna asqueada._

_-PUFFF JAJAJAJAJAA...OUh que olor - Dijo Blakk tratando de retener sus risas._

-Vamos a tener que hacerte un cambio Dijo Will con una voz aguda y cogiendo un pañal de un paquete cerca a la cuna de Eli.

-Aaaaa..pa...aaa... - Dijo Eli.

-Bien ya esta - Dijo terminando de cambierle el pañal a su hijo.

-Listo - Dijo

-Will - Llamó alguien desde la puerta, era su esposa.

-Amor ¿Ya esta el desayuno? - Preguntó Will cargando a su hijo.

-Si...y ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño? - Dijo Sofía cargando a Eli.

-Maaaaaa...aaaa - Dijo Eli abriendo sus ojitos.

-Cielo anda a desayunar - Dijo sonriente ella.

-Bien - Dijo Will besando su frente, ella sonrió, volvió su mirada a su hijo, este estaba mirándola y sonrió.

-Aaaaa... - Dijo Eli alzando sus bracitos, ella acercó su cara a él, y este besó levemente su nariz.

-Jejeje.

* * *

_Avanzaron unas horas después._

_-Ok ya estoy calmada - Dijo Trixie respirando profundo._

_-Jajaja - Se escuchó unas risas por ahí, voltearon a ver a Blakk tapándose la boca._

_-Bien creo que se van al parque - Dijo Mario señalando el lugar, lleno de pasto, y algunos faros, caminos, y flores._

_-_Jajajaja - Escucharon reir a alguien.

-Oye y en serio se confundieron de nombre jejeje - Dijo Un señor de cabello marrón, con un bebé de 8 meses en sus brazos, con el cabello marrón y ojos negros.

-Si...yo y mi esposa metimos la pata - Dijo Will colocando a Eli en la manta donde estaban sentados los amigos de Will, de la superficie.

-Jajaja..felizmente..por que a mi hija en realidad quicimos llamarle Alejandra pero...se confundieron el nombre, y le pusieron Alexia - Dijo un señor de cabello gris viendo a su pequeña bebita, que tenía el cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

-Mi hijo es muy travieso, no se le debe nunca quitar la vista de encima - Dijo Will acariciando levemente el cabello negro-azulado de su hijo.

-Quédate un día con mi hija...te morirías...pero no sé como mi esposa tiene mucha paciencia - Dijo el señor de cabello gris mirando a su hija gateando hacia Eli.

-Jejeje..bueno... ¿Qué tal te va con tu otro hijo? - Preguntó Will mirando a Eli que estaba mordisqueando un juguete suyo.

-Mas o menos esta cambiando mucho - Dijo el señor de cabello gris.

-Los niños crecen tan rápido - Dijo el señor de cabello marrón mirando a su hijo jugando con Eli.

-¿En serio tu hijo se llama Eli? - Volvió a preguntar Will.

-Si pero prefiero decirle Jake - Respondió.

-Alexander no hagas eso - Advirtió Will mirando a su hijo, Eli soltó la flor que iba a arrancar o romper.

-_Jejeje que lindo.. - Dijo Katherine acercándose al pequeño Eli, este estaba jugando con Jake y Alexia._

_-Awww...hasta de pequeño hace cosas malas - Se burló Twist._

_-Tienes razón jajajaja - Blakk comenzó a reírse otra vez._

-Aaaa...naaaaa.. - Dijo Alexia jugando con una pequeña pelotita roja.

-Jejeje... ah! - Dijo Will sobresaltado, y su celular comenzó a sonar, era su esposa - Alo?.

-Amor ya estoy llegando - Avisó su esposa desde la otra línea.

-Bien te espero te amo...cuídate.

-Yo también chao - Dicho esto cortó.

-Debo irme, mi esposa ya viene - Dijo cargando a Eli.

-Bien...te entiendo - Dijo el señor de cabello marrón sonriente.

-Adios - Dicho esto se fueron del lugar.

* * *

_Caminaron hacia la casa del Shane y entraron traspasando las paredes._

-Bien aquí quédate - Dijo colocando a su hijo en la cuna, junto a un peluche en forma de un osito, Eli lo abrazó de inmediato.

-Oahhhh..no puedo creer que ya es de noche... - Dijo Will mirando el oscurecido paisaje.

-Amor ¿Dónde estas? - Dijo alguien en la sala. Will corrió hacia el lugar ahí estaba su esposa haciendo la cena

-Sofía amor ¿Donde estabas? - Dijo Will devolviéndole la pregunta.

-Hace un rato que vine..y bueno me quedé dormida - Dijo Sofía.

-Entonces creo que me debes algo - Dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-Si? - Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Esto - La voltéo capturando sus labios ella le correspondió mas apasionadamente, al final, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te digo algo - Susurró Sofía abrazando el cuello de su esposo.

-_Que meloso - Dijo Blakk cruzándose de brazos._

_-Will si es muy...romántico - Dijo Stolker, Garfio Rojo asintió._

-Dime - Dijo Will acercándose más a su esposa.

-Estoy embarazada otra vez - Le susurró, ella volteó hacia la cocina, pero se escuchó un ruido, ella volteó a mirar a su esposo en el piso desmayado.

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA... - Blak__k comenzó a matarse de la risa._

* * *

Ya era de noche en la superficie, Eli estaba dormidito en su cuna, Will y su esposa Sofía estaban dormidos en su habitación.

Pero no todo estaba calmado.

Una sombra oscura pasó por el lugar, tenía una capucha negra y ojo rojo, y llorando creó un collar (rima), con un diamante azul zafiro y se lo puso en el cuello de Eli, y sonrió macabramente con lagrimas negras.

-Ya veras mi venganza Sofía ya lo veras, por todo lo que le hiciste a nuestra madre - Dijo la sombra con odio y rencor.

Después unos gritos se escucharon en el fondo, eran las inocentes almas de personas muertas, la sombra desapareció asustada causando un ruido cerca a la cuna del bebé, esto despertó a Eli, este comenzó a llorar fuertemente, y el collar comenzó a brillar de color azul fuerte.

_-Oh oh... - Dijo Trixie asustada._

_-Ok esto ya no es gracioso - Dijo Twist mirando la escena._

_-¿Que esta haciendo ese collar? - Dijo Danna confundida, hasta que es escuchó un ruido en la puerta._

_-_HIJO!

* * *

**Les agradesco los reviews. Creo que este fic no cayo muy bien... QUE CARAJO DECIR... NI YO MISMA ME ENTIENDO...AH? O.O.**

**Pregunta: ¿Desearian que hicieran una pelicula de BajoTerra en versión real?**

**Dejen sus respuestas...**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle..."O.o"**

**PD: MILET SI VES ESTO PERDONAME SI HICE ALGO POR FAVOR... TE LO PIDO POR... DÉCIMA VEZ..POR FAVOR...*cae de rodillas y comienza llorar*.**

**VAMOS AMIGA PERDONAMEEEEE...**


	6. Chapter 5

…

Chapter 5: La alergia.

* * *

-HIJO!- Gritaron Will y Sofía corriendo hacia Eli, inmediatamente le quitaron el collar, causando que este se calmara y dejara de brillar.

-Shhh tranquilo ya ya paso - Dijo Sofía cargando a su hijo, Eli seguía llorando.

-Sofía sabes que es esto - Dijo Will sorprendido y mostrándole el collar.

Ella bajó la mirada asustada.

-Dilo - Dijo Will mas serio. Sofía dio un suspiro y alzó la mirada

-Bien...

-Ese collar, es algo...confuso... - Comenzó Sofía, Eli dejó de llorar y se acurrucó en los brazos de ella.- Hace años, se dice que...hubo un gran desastre en BajoTerra, todo estaba perdido, una chica, asesinaba a todos a sangre fría, los mataba, los atacaba, los hería, o algunas veces...bebía sus sangres, era como un vampiro, sus ojos daban un brillo azul, cada vez que estaba en ataque o en seguridad, hay dos lados de este collar, el malo y el bueno, se debe saber usar, pero si se usa para el mal... todo está perdida, y no se puede liberar nunca de ese collar, mi madre trató de detener a la chica, que tenía puesto el collar, tenía colmillos en su boca llenos de sangre, y comenzó a atacar a mi madre, pero mi padre se sacrificó y creo un portal, enviándola lejos del lugar, pero él también fue enviado. El collar hace cambiar de género a la persona...pero más terrorífica - Dijo con algunas lagrimas en su ojos.

-Wow lo siento - Dijo Will abrazando a su esposa teniendo cuidado de su hijo.

-Tranquilo, pero no vamos a poder deshacernos del collar - Dijo Sofía.

-Debemos usarlo...para el bien - Dijo Will apretando el collar levemente con sus manos.

-Gracias Will - Dijo ella calmándose.

-_Que historia - Dijo Junjie muy sorprendido._

_-No creí que eso había pasado - Dijo Trixie._

* * *

-Amor tengo que irme ya - Avisó Will.

-Ok ten cuidado - Dijo lanzándole su lanzadora (O.o) hacia él.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, y tu también, debes cuidar a nuestra bebita - Dijo Will acariciando el vientre de Sofía, ella sonrió.

-Tranquilo todo esta bien - Le dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposo.

Sofía se despidió de Will y fua hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-Aaaa ma - Dijo este sonriendo.

* * *

En la noche en la superficie todo estaba tranquilo pero no todo.

Un chillido se escuchó desde el fondo.

-Sayra que sucede - Dijo Sofía con tono cansado.

-"Eli" - Chilló Sayra.

-Que pasa con él - dijo sobresaltada.

-"Esta...vomitando" - Dijo la babosa infierno.

-Oh no- Dijo Sofía corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

-No, no, no, no - Repetía Sofía cargando a su bebé.

\- Hijo despierta por favor - Pidió asustada. Pero Eli no despertaba solo tenía espuma saliendo de su boquita.

Sofía rapidamente se fue corriendo hacia el hospital.

* * *

Atendieron a Eli, y se lo llevaron a una habitación del hospital, estaba en una especie de incubadora, con un tubo de oxigeno en su nariz y boquita, junto a un suero en su manita.

\- Doctor que tiene mi hijo ¿Que le sucede? - Preguntó alarmada.

-Tranquilicese por favor... su hijo... tiene una especie de alergia - Comenzó - Lo que hemos visto es que ingirió algo seco...

\- Si pero solo le di leche con cacao - Dijo Sofía.

\- Ese fruto seco fue lo que causo el vomito a su hijo, tenga cuidado - Ella asintió.

\- Lo haré.

_\- Pobrecito - Dijo Quentin mirando al bebé en la incubadora._

_\- Ok esto me sorprende - Dijo Danna._

* * *

-Bien hecho Burpy - Felicitó Will a su mejor babosa.

-Will.. - Se escuchó a alguien desde la otra linea.

\- ¿Tío? -Preguntó Will confundido.

\- Tienes que ir a la superficie - Dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Dijo Will confundido.

\- Tu hijo esta en el hospital.

-¿¡QUÉ!? VOY PARA HAYA - Dicho esto se fue corriendo al descenso.

* * *

-OK tranquila - Dijo Sofía caminando de un lugar a otro preocupada.

-SOFÍA! - Escuchó decir, volteó y era Will Shane con Gimo corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Que tiene Eli? - Dijo Will preocupado.

-Tiene una especie de alergia - Dijo Sofía preocupada.

-Mira tranquila harás daño de tu bebé - Calmó Gimo, ella asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala.

Will se sentó junto a ella, el doctor salió de la habitación.

-Ya se recuperó les daremos unos jarabes para su hijo, debe descansar, y no comer frutos secos, o sino le pasara lo mismo, y si sucede esto...tendrá una hemorragia - Advirtió el doctor.

-Lo haremos - Dijeron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

_-Desearía tener unos padres asi - Dijo Junjie._

_-Wow... ahora veo por que a Eli no le gusta mucho la comida de Pronto - Dijo Kord._

_-Ja! - Dijo Pronto mirando a otro lado y tratando de ignorar al troll._

_-Jajaja - Rieron todos._

* * *

-Shhhh shh tranquilo Will trae el jarabe - Dijo Sofía tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-Bien con cuidado - Dijo Will, Sofía hecho a su hijo para que lograra tomar el pequeño liquido dulce, le abrieron la boquita y le dieron el jaraba, Eli comenzó a llorar.

-Shhhh - Dijo Sofía meciendo a su hijo.

-Espero que esté bien - Dijo Will preocupado, el bebé seguía llorando al probar ese líquido.

_-Jejejeje.. - Se escuchó a alguien, era Blakk que trataba de aguantar sus risas pero no lo lograba._

_-JAJAJAJA! hasta de pequeño no aguanta JAJAJAJAJA! - Se burló Twist, Blakk no pudo retener más sus risas y comenzó a reírse fuertemente._

_-Que grosero - Murmuró Trixie cruzándose de brazos._

_-_AAAA! - Eli no paraba de llorar.

-Por favor cálmate - Pidió Sofía.

* * *

_Pasaron unos meses, Eli cumplió 1 añito ya...y estaba jugando con sus amiguitos._

_-_Jajaja - Reian unos pequeños jugando con un carrito.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlos? - Dijo el mismo señor de cabello gris.

-No sé... pero es una buena idea...ALEXIA NO HAGAS ESO - Gritó, la pequeña bebita de un añito se detuvo, por que casi "devora" un juguete suyo.

-Que linda tu hija - Dijo Will.

-Y ¿Cómo esta tu esposa? ya sabes...después de tener a su segundo hijo... - Dijo el señor de cabello gris.

\- Si esta bien...pero a veces... duerme demasiado tiempo, pero cuida bien de nuestra hija - Dijo Will sonriente, Eli estaba jugando con sus amiguitos, todavía gateaban, no caminaban, pero se divertían más.

* * *

-Na naaaa - Eli estaba en su cuna, y bueno Sofía le estaba cambiando el pañal.

-Perfecto - Dijo terminando, Eli abrazaba a su peluche fuertemente.

-Bien ahora a darte de comer... - Dijo Sofía limpiándose las manos hasta que una personita comenzó a hablar.

-Mama - Dijo Eli, Sofí se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia su hijo.

-¿Dijiste "Mamá"?

-Mama - Repitió Eli, Sofía corrió hacia su hijo y lo alzó alegremente.

-DIJISTE TU PRIMERA PALABRITA AHHH! - Chilló alegre cargando a su hijo, este solo se chupaba confundido su manito.

-Aaaaaa.. - Lloró alguien desde el otro lado.

-La desperté - dijo Sofía frustrada.

-Mama...Tata - Dijo Eli, Sofía lo dejó en su cuna, Eli inmediatamente abrazó a su peluche.

* * *

_-__AWWWWW! - DijeroTODOS._

_-¿Blakk? - Dijeron desorientados._

_-AMmmmm digo...iagh! - Dijo tratando de mentir..._

* * *

**¿Demoré?... jejeje espero que les haya gustado... y bueno habra mas comedia a delante xD me mato de la risa con solo leer lo que escribi puffff jajajajajajaja xD se los prometo jajajaja.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuales son sus colores favoritos? Pueden mencionar hasta tres.**

**Mis colores favoritos son...el naranja, el dorado, y el amarilloooo...x3**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":)"**


	7. Chapter 6

…

Chapter 6: Primeros pasos

* * *

_-Que lendura abrazó a su osito - dijo Katherine._

_-Awww! - Dijo Trixie._

_-Oigan ahora pongan atención - Dijo Neru._

Ya había amanecido, y Sofía se levantó, y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Hasta que cierta personita apareció de golpe.

-AH! Will no me asustes asi - dijo Sofía.

-Jejeje..y como esta mi preciosa esposa - Dijo besando su cuello.

-Will.. anda trae a Eli, debe desayunar - Dijo.

-Pero quiero divertirme un rato contigo - Le susurró apasionadamente.

-Hazlo o sino - Dijo Sofía volteando y haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano.

-WOW tranquila jeje - Dijo nervioso.

-Hazlo y nos podemos divertir - Dijo. - No olvides que soy una hechicera - Le advirtió.

-Ok tranquila mamá osa - Dijo burlándose, ella negó.

_-MAMÁ OSA JAJAJA - Blakk comenzó a reírse._

_-Madres - dijo Quentin._

* * *

-Haber hijo mío - Dijo Will cargando a Eli.

-Tata... - Dijo Eli, Will se detuvo al escuchar eso.

-Sofía amor...¿Desde cuando nuestro querido hijo comienza a hablar? - Dijo Will.

-Ah! no te conté Eli ya dijo sus primeras palabritas - Dijo ella desde la cocina.

-POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE DEBO GRABARLO - Dicho esto puso a Eli en su silla para comer, y fue corriendo a agarrar una cámara.

-Amor tranquilo - Dijo ella - Despertaras a la bebita - Continuó.

-¿En que día cumple nuestro hijo dos años? - Preguntó grabando a Eli.

-En una semana crecen tan rápido los niños - Dijo ella antes de dar un suspiro. - Aaaaa! - Se escuchó llorar oota vez a alguien.

-Oh no - Dijo caminando.

-Tranquila yo me encargo - Dicho esto puso la cámara todavía grabando frente a Eli.

* * *

-Aaaaaa! - Lloraba una pequeña niña de 2 semanas de nacida.

-Tranquila mi hija - Dijo Will cargando a la pequeña, esta seguía llorando.

-Perfecto...tengo dos hijos...que me falta...otro hijo.. - Dijo Will, haciendo que la pequeña se calmara y riera un poco, abriendo sus ojitos azules-celestes.

-Tranquila...vamos a ver a mamá - Dijo llevándola hacia la cocina.

-aaaaa.. - La pequeña dijo.

* * *

-Asi mmm... ¿esta rico? - Dijo Sofía dándole de comer a su hijo este comía alegremente y con algunos restos de comida en su babero y en sus labios.

-Amor...ya llegué con la princesa - Dijo Will cargando a su pequeña niña.

-Jejeje Will...cariño su biberón está en la olla anda - Dijo Sofía terminando de dar la comida a Eli.

-Mama.. - Balbuceó Eli mirándola.

-Jejeje...amor una pregunta - Pidió Sofía.

-Dime - Dijo Will dándole su biberón a la pequeña bebita.

\- ¿Crees que la alergia de Eli pueda llegar a ser mortal? - Preguntó asustada.

-Le diremos...después lo educaremos para que tenga cautela de los frutos secos o productos que lo contengan, poco a poco amor... mira...nuestro hijo nos obedecerá y sé que será un gran chico - Dijo él mirando a Eli, este estaba jugando con una manta.

-Tienes razón - dijo Sofía.

-Bueno olvidemos eso - Dijo Will meciendo a su hijita menor.

-¿Cuando aprenderá sus primeros pasitos? ya cumplirá dos años - Dijo Sofía cargando a su hijo.

-Jajaja...en verdad no sé - Dijo Will.

-¿Le puedes enseñar? - Preguntó Sofía.

-"Tengo que cuidarlo, no otra vez" - Pensó Will.

* * *

Terminaron de arropar a Celia (hija menor que pronto m...mejor me callo ._.), la dejaron dormidita en su propia cuna y habitación, que era rosa con colores morado y fucsia.

-Amor sacaré hoy al parque a Eli - Avisó Will.

-Pero...¿Que hay de BajoTerra? ¿No iras? - Dijo Sofía confundida.

-Gimo lo esta cuidando...con ayuda de Burpy y Sayra, lo podrá hacer - Dijo Will.

-Ok ten cuidado - Sofía dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-En la noche espérame en la cama - Le susurró Will.

_-Hay este chico - Negó Garfio Rojo._

_-Will Shane siendo...romántico - Dijo Pronto impresionado._

_-HEY! eso dije yo - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos._

* * *

-Bien con cuidado - Dijo Will sosteniendo a su hijo. Ya que estaban en el parque.

-Ta...pa - Dijo Eli tambaleándose, Will estaba sosteniendo sus bracitos para que no cayera.

-Con cuidado - Repetía Will asustado, Eli trataba de caminar bien, ya que sus piecitos se doblaban.

-Naaa... - dijo molestado, Will suspiró y notó que se le había caído la bufanda, y puso a su hijo en el piso y fue a recoger la bufanda.

-Ok hijo...¿Hijo? - Preguntó Will asustado al no verlo.

-_¿DONDE ESTA? - Gritó furiosa Katherine._

_-Oh oh - Dijo Pronto asustando a todos._

_-Ouw - dijo Trixie sorprendida._

Un grupo de gente estaba presente en el lugar y bailaban, tenía trajes extraños, todos estaban felices y alegres, las mujeres tenían una vestimenta de acuerdo al color de ojos o cabello. una manta encima de sus hombros o cabeza, transparente, y tenía collares y pulsera, y tenían como peinado un moño con partes sueltas delante sus ojos, los hombres vestían una gran bufanda en sus hombros hasta caer a sus talones, y un saco de acuerdo al color favorito de cada uno de ellos, y tenían zapatos negros simples, las mujeres estaban descalzas.

(Canciones hindú... siempre me imagino si así fuera el idioma Shane x3).

Cantaban extraño como un lenguaje que jamás se había oído.

-Ñana... - Dijo Eli viéndolos, hasta que sintió que alguien lo alzaba.

-Que haces a... - Will no pudo terminar la oración al ver al grupo de gente bailar. -qui... - Terminó la oración sorprendido.

-HEY! WILL HERMANO! - Gritó alguien, el Shane volteó y vió a un chico pelizul y ojos verdes.

-Que tal - Dijo Will dándole la mano.

-Que onda...que haces aquí... - Preguntó el chico de...digamos 23 años.

-Bien y..¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué toda la familia está aquí? - Preguntó confundido.

-No recuerdas nada ¿No? - negó sonriente su hermano.

-No nada...dime ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo.

-La reunión familiar - Respondió simplemente su hermano.

-POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE - Dijo Will.

-Oye...los Shane nunca olvidan estos días - Dijo Sergio (su hermano) confundido.

-Jejeje...¿Ups? - Dijo Will.

_-LOS SHANE, ¿CUANTOS HAY? - Dijo Blakk mirando al montón de personas._

_-Demasiados...vienen desde BajoTerra y la superficie para bailar y cantar para honrar a sus ancestros... es una reunión que siempre se debe realizar pero..pero sus canciones son en idioma Shane - Dijo Neru._

_-Wow...desearía tener tradiciones familiares asi - Dijo Trixie._

_-Si yo también desearía pero soy una babosa no un humano - Dijo Neru sonriente._

_-Eli si que tiene una GRAN familia - Dijo Twist sorprendido._

-aaa...bai..le - pronunció Eli mirando a su familia completa.

-Que lindo tu hijo - Dijo Sergio sobando levemente la cabecita de Eli, este rio ante esto.

-Oye dime más...¿Qué hicieron durante mi ausencia? - Dijo Will dejando otra vez a Eli en el piso, su hermano comenzó a explicarle, pero no se dio cuenta que Eli otra vez gateó hacia el grupo de gente, pero este se distrajo por una mariposa cerca del lugar, y trató de atraparla, hasta que esta se posó sobre un arbusto, Eli alegremente saltó hacia el arbusto y se paró de pies apoyándose en el montón de hojas, pero el animalito se fue volando.

-Naaa... - Dijo tristemente, hasta que siguió caminando apoyándose todavía del arbusto.

-ALEXANDER! - Gritó alguien detrás, Eli volteó y vio a su papá.

-Estas caminando solito...YA PUEDES CAMINAR AHHH! - Dijo alegre el Shane cargando a su hijito.

-No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer - Repitió Will.

_-AL FIN! SUS PRIMEROS PASOS - Gritaron al mismo tiempo Danna, Trixie, Katherine y Brodi._

* * *

**Holiwis x3, espero que esten bien, pensaba hacer como un bonus hacerca de la historia ¿Quieren qur lo haga o no?.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cual o cuales son sus persobajes favoritos? Mencionen 2.**

**Para mi seria Trixie y Junjie x3.**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle... "XD"**

**PD:Contesten a las dos preguntas.**


	8. Bonus!

**Hola! espero que Contesten a estas preguntas...**

* * *

**1.- ¿Qué tal va el fic? ¿Debería agregar más cosas?**

* * *

**2.- Si hay alguna duda. (No es necesario contestar aunque lo mencione abajo xD)**

**Sofía (OC's Madre de Eli): Ella tiene un físico parecido al de su hijo, el fleco, el sentimentalismo, la actitud, y los ojos.**

**Alexia (OC's Amiguita de Eli): Es una niña de cabello rosa con ojos verdes, es la mejor amiga de Eli.**

**Jake (OC's Amiguito de Eli): Es un niño de cabello marrón y ojos negros, acompaña a Eli y siempre lo ayuda, es su mejor amigo.**

**Alexander Eli: Se me ocurrió esto cuando yo me hice una pregunta ¿Si ese no es su verdadero nombre?, quise hacer este fic para revelar sus secretos, y uno de esos es su nombre, en MI FIC, su VERDADERO nombre es Alexander, pero prefiere que le digan Eli, solo le dicen por su verdadero nombre, cuando se molestan con él, o para formalismos o bla bla bla.**

* * *

**3.-¿Quieren que él sea el golpeado y que le hagan "Bullying" o ÉL sea el que haga? Un chico malo xD.**

* * *

**4.-¿Quieren más comedia?**

* * *

**5.- A medida que avance el fic, verán el secreto que oculta, pero no solo es uno, son muchos.**

* * *

**6.- "Ever Night" ¿Puse "lagrimas negras" en una parte del Fic? :/**

* * *

**7.- ¿Debo dejar de hacer este bonus?**

* * *

**8.- Feliz Navidad**

**9.- Feliz Año Nuevoooooo...adelantado jeje.**

**10.- Me debes un review xD.**

* * *

**11.- Avance del próximo Capitulo:**

*-Jejeje - rió alguien, Will abrió los ojos de repente y vio a su esposa encima de él y solo estaba con su sujetador.

-Quiero portarme mal contigo - Susurró Sofía a su oído, Will sonrió pícaramente ante esto.

-Estos traviesos - Negó Garfio Rojo.

-Jajaja - Rio Grendell.

-Y...que suce... - Pero fue interrumpido por unos labios contra los suyos, este lo tomó mas apasionadamente y colocó una sabana encima de ellos.

_-Me-mejor...no veamos eso - Dijo Twist nervioso._

_-Jeje.. - Rio muy nervioso Neru. - Ammm...tienen que verlo - Susurró pero todos lo escucharon._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!.*_

_**...**_

* ALTO - Dijo uno sacando un arma y apuntando a la bebita.

-Tranquilos... - Dijo el Shane asustado.

-Nos dejan llevarnos a sus hijos, o sino disparo - Amenazó uno de los ladrones.

-Mira no queremos problemas... - Dijo Sofía MUY asustada.

-Jajajajaja... - Rio malvadamente. - 5...4... - Comenzó a contar.

-No no por favor - Pidió Sofía casi llorando.

-3... rápido - Dijo.

-No... este... - Dijo Will asustado.

-2...

-Will - dijo Sofía.

-Dejenla por favor..se lo suplicamos... - Pidió Will, pero sintió un golpe en su estómago, cayendo al piso, a Sofía la golpearon en la cabeza quedando inconsiente,

-No... - Dijo Will parándose y corriendo hacia ellos.

-1... - Terminó.*

* * *

**12.- Esperen al próximo capitulo...DESPUES DE NAVIDAD...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...cof...cof...**

**13.- ¿Lograran contestar a todas las preguntas?**

**14.- Si lo logran, Haré como un regreso al pasado para ver el pasado de Trixie o de más personajes.**

**...este fic durará tiempo.**

**ABRAZOS!... XD**


	9. Chapter 7

...

**No me miren asi ¬¬, tenía ganas de actualizar, y seguiré subiendo más bonus, pero... será sorpresa, no sabran cuando suba uno o de sorpresa subiré otro o bueno ustedes entienden. jeje... YA COMENZEMOS ¿NO? XD**

Chapter 7: Muerte de un inocente bebé

* * *

-AHHH! ACABAS DE CAMINAR - Gritó Will que toda la familia Shane, TODA, volteó hacia él.

-Will tranquilo - Calmó su hermano.

-Jejeje hola - Dijo Will con mucho nerviosismo, todas las personas miraban a Will confundidos, el canto y baile paró a verlo.

-AHHHHHHHH! ES TU HIJO - Gritó una chica, que vestía ropa de color rojo con brillos, y una bufanda de tela fina de color rojo en sus hombros junto con joyas y collares en su cuello, peinado y muñecas.

-Jejeje - Rio Will retrocediendo nervioso.

_-¿Por qué esta nervioso? - Preguntó Trixie confundida._

_-Las mujeres Shane son muy... traviesas y... alocadas - Contestó Neru._

_-Oh oh..._

-TERNURITA - Gritó otra chica de vestimenta de color azul.

-ES HERMOSO - Gritó otra chica de cabello rubio, y vestimenta marrón corriendo, la muejer de vestimenta roja también lo hizo al igual que la otra chica de vestimenta azul.

-Oh no - Murmuró Will asustado y de la nada le quitaron a su hijo de sus brazos, y casi todas las chicas del lugar se le acercaron, comenzaron a acariciar su cabellito negro-azulado, y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas con voces animadas, comenzaron a darle juguetes y toda la cosa.

-Will... - Dijo una voz enojada.

-AMOR! - Dijo Will de repente, Sofía estaba parada, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria.

_-No desearía tener una esposa asi - Dijo Kord tembloroso al ver la reacción de la esposa de Will._

_-_Por que...trajiste a...nuestro hijo AQUI! - Gritó de repente.

-Ammm..bueno solo vine a...bueno jeje - Dijo nervioso Will hasta comenzó a sudar.

Sofía se aclaró la garganta, todas las chicas que abrazaban y acariciaban a Eli la miraron e inmediatamente se retiraron.

-Maaaaa - Balbuceó Eli mordisqueando un juguete que le dieron.

-Ven aquí hijo - Dijo Sofía cargando a su hijo, este se acurrucó en los brazos de su mamá.

-Will nesecito hablar seriamente contigo - Dijo ella retirándose del lugar.

-Pero solo es mi familia - Dijo Will corriendo hacia ella.

-WILL VUELVES - Gritó su hermano.

* * *

-Amor por favor perdóname - Dijo Will siguiendo a su esposa.

-... - Ella no hablaba.

-Vamos perdóname...este... puedo cuidar al bebé mañana te lo prometo.

-...-Nada.

-Pero esta vez si...por favor... - Pidió Will.

Sofía abrió la puerta de su casa y entraron.

* * *

Depositó a su bebé en la cuna, este se había quedado dormido por tanto que tuvo ese día, ya había anochecido de tanto acción por el día.

-Vamos... - Dijo Will, Sofía lo ignoró caminando a su habitación.

-Amor.. - Pidió Will abriendo la puerta de su habitación, pero no había nadie, asi que solo se lanzó a su cama y ya a punto de cerrar los ojos...

-Jejeje - rió alguien, Will abrió los ojos de repente y vio a su esposa encima de él y solo estaba con su sujetador.

-Quiero portarme mal contigo - Susurró Sofía a su oído, Will sonrió pícaramente ante esto.

_-Estos traviesos - Negó Garfio Rojo._

_-Jajaja - Rio Grendell._

_-_Y...que suce... - Pero fue interrumpido por unos labios contra los suyos, este lo tomó mas apasionadamente y colocó una sabana encima de ellos.

-_Me-mejor...no veamos eso - Dijo Twist nervioso._

_-Jeje.. - Rio muy nervioso Neru. - Ammm...tienen que verlo - Susurró pero todos lo escucharon._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!._

* * *

Ya había anochecido, y todos dormían, hasta la pareja pervertida (xD), se había quedado dormida, pero unas personas entraron a su casa.

-Shhh - Dijo uno enojado.

-Perdon - Susurró el otro disculpándose, caminaron lentamente y encontraron miles de cosas de valor.

-Anda busca otras cosas sé cuidadoso - Advirtió; el otro ladrón asintió.

Caminaron por la casa cogiendo cosas de valor, hasta que uno de ellos llegó a la habitación de una bebita.

-Jejeje - Rio malvadamente uno de los ladrones, cargó con cuidado a la bebita para no despertarla.

* * *

-Shhhh - Calmó el otro cargando a Eli este estaba dormido profundamente.

-Aaaaaaa! - Se escuchó llorar a alguien.

-Maldición! - Maldijo el otro enojado.

-Hay que salir rápido - Avisó el otro corriendo hacia una ventana.

-NO! - Gritó Will deteniendo a los dos ladrones.

-QUE HACEN - Gritó Sofía molesta.

-Jajajaja - Rieron los dos malvadamente y llevando a los dos bebés.

-WILL DETENLOS - Dijo Sofía asustada (conste están vestidos xD).

-ALTO - Dijo uno sacando un arma y apuntando a la bebita.

-Tranquilos... - Dijo el Shane asustado.

-Nos dejan llevarnos a sus hijos, o sino disparo - Amenazó uno de los ladrones.

-Mira no queremos problemas... - Dijo Sofía MUY asustada.

-Jajajajaja... - Rio malvadamente. - 5...4... - Comenzó a contar.

-No no por favor - Pidió Sofía casi llorando.

-3... rápido - Dijo.

-No... este... - Dijo Will asustado.

-2...

-Will - dijo Sofía.

-Dejenla por favor..se lo suplicamos... - Pidió Will, pero sintió un golpe en su estómago, cayendo al piso, a Sofía la golpearon en la cabeza quedando inconsiente,

-No... - Dijo Will parándose y corriendo hacia ellos.

-1... - Terminó.

-BUM! - Un disparo se escuchó en todo el vecindario.

_-Dios mío - Dijo Katherine asustada._

_-No - Susurró Trixie asustada._

-Que fue ese ruido - Dijo un mujer de cabello rosa, cargando a una pequeña bebita en sus brazos.

-Oh no - Dijo otra señora de cabello miel, y ojos negros, cargando su hijo de un añito.

-Vamos...

* * *

-NOOO! - Dijo Will viendo a su hija muerta en el piso.

-Aaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar en el suelo, Will lo recogió y lo cargó.

-Tranquilo - Dijo llorando, Eli comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-Hija - Susurró Will llorando.

* * *

**_Un mes después._**

Eli ya tenía dos añitos, y ya caminaba, reia y jugaba con sus amigos.

Sofía sufría por la muerte de su hija, lloraba por las noches, iba a tratamietos, usaba calmantes, y tenía ojeras, pero a su hijo seguía tratándolo bien.

-Mama - Balbuceó una voz, Sofía volteó y vio a su hijo apoyado en la cama, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eli - Dijo ella cargando a su pequeño hijo.

-No...tiste - Balbuceó, ella soltó una ligera risa, su hijo si que la amaba mucho. (TERNURITA XD)

-Amor... - Llamó alguien desde afuera.

-Que quieres - Dijo Sofía media molesta.

-Ya debiste haberte tomado tus pastillas - Dijo Will.

\- Ya voy - Dijo con algo de rabia en su voz, dejó a Eli en la cama y se fue caminando empujando un poco a Will.

-Hijo espero que no seas asi igual a tu madre...pero pronto se recuperara - Dijo Will.

-SI! - Dijo Eli alegre.

-Jejeje...ese es mi hijo - Dijo Will alegre.

-Will - Llamó su esposa.

-Ya voy. Quedate aquí quietecito - Dijo Will a su hijo, este solo asintió feliz.

* * *

_-Que mujer - Dijo Garfio Rojo._

_-Lo mismo digo - Dijo Blakk._

-Que sucede ahora - Dijo Will.

-Will ya no puedo más...extraño demasiado a nuestra hija - Dijo Sofía con una voz quebradiza.

-Tranquila...a mi también me dolió a Todos - Dijo el Shane abrazando a su esposa, ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho, Sayra la abrazó también.

-Espera...¿Donde está Burpy? - Preguntó Will, ella se separó y se encogió de hombros, hasta que un chillido fuerte los sobresaltó.

_-_Oh oh - Dijeron los dos.

* * *

La pobre babosa infierno luchaba por salir de las manitas de Eli, ya que este pensaba que era un juguete (bebés... -_-), pero este comenzó a introducirlo en su boquita.

-ALEXANDER ESO NO SE COME - Dijo Will, Eli soltó a Burpy de inmediato, la babosa infierno estaba totalmente cubierto de saliva.

_-Pobre Burpy - Se burló Pronto._

_Pero un chillido los sobresaltó._

_-¿Burpy? - Preguntaron confundidos._

_-Si quise traerlo - Dijo Neru, la babosa infierno asintió y se subió al hombro de Trixie ella le acarició su cabecita._

_-_Aaaaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar.

-Hay no tranquilo - Dijo Will cargando a su UNICO hijo.

-YA SÉ! - Dijo Sofía. - Y si ¿Adoptamos una mascota? - Dijo.

-"Una mascota, no otra vez" - Pensó Will asustado.

\- "SOY BABOSA MUERTA" - Pensó Burpy.

-SI! - Dijo Eli alegre, Sofía sonrió.

-Ok... - Dijo Will tembloroso, cuidar a un bebé y cuidar a una mascota, ¿Qué más necesita?

(un cerebro! xD)

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA... seguiré subiendo bonus como dije, ok, ejem...que iba a decir... AH SI! Si pueden darme ideas para el fic se los agradecería mucho... x3.**

**Pregunta: ¿Les gustó el bonus?**

**Pregunta 2: ¿Cuáles son sus series favoritas a parte de BajoTerra?**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "xD" ":p"**


	10. Chapter 8

…

Chapter 8: Hora del baño, y vacunas.

* * *

**_Días después._**

-OK... su ropa esta en el armario, ponle el polo azul de manga corta, y su short, y llévalo al parque, pero esta vez, ten cuidado, y saca a pasear a Scott (no tenía otro nombre ._.) - Dijo Sofía alistando su cartera.

-Si señora - Dijo Will burlándose, Sofía negó sonriente.

-AH! y dale un baño, y le das el tetero que le deje en la cocina en el estante, y... le das de comer, y si tiene molestias en su estómago quiere decir que consumió algo seco asi que le das el jarabe, y las gotitas, pero si vomita, y...NO-LE-DES-FRUTOS-SECOS - Advirtió Sofía resaltando las palabras.

-Lo haré tranquila - Dijo Will.

-Que lindo, y si Scott tiene hambre dale la comida que dejé cerca a las escaleras, y le das agua tibia y hervida, y le haces jugar con su pelotita, y si quiere ir al baño él ladrará y rascateará la puerta, lo dejas salir, él ya sabe - Dijo Sofía sonriente y abriendo la puerta.

-LO haré - Dijo Will ya desanimado.

-Gracias amor - Dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Adios bebé - Se despidió de su hijo.

-¿Cuando vuelves? - Preguntó Will nervioso.

-En un día o una hora, no me dijeron cuanto duraría. - Dijo ella.

-Ok.

-Adios. - Se despidió por ultima vez.

-Cuídate - Dijo Will, cerró la puerta de su casa, y volteó y suspiró frustrado.

_-JAJAJAJA! POBRE - Se burló Blakk._

_-Agghhhh - dijo Trixie enojada, Burpy le sacó la lengüita enojado._

-Papa - Balbuceó Eli mordiendo uno de sus juguetes.

-Ok...primero un baño, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - Se dijo Will, Scott ladró, era un perro de raza Pastor Alemán era de estatura pequeña todavía.

-Si tienes razón - Dijo Will mirando a su ahora mascota, Eli jugaba con sus carritos y pelotitas, hasta que sintió que alguien lo levantaba del lugar.

-Hora del baño pequeño - Dijo Will, Eli sonrió.

* * *

Ya la ducha pequeña estaba llena de agua, una toalla amarilla colgaba cerca ahí, junto a jabón y un_ shampoo._

Will caminó hacia la pequeña ducha con Eli cargado en sus brazos, este estaba cubierto con una mantita delgada, Will dejó a Eli en la ducha, y este comenzó a llorar

-Shhh tranquilo - Dijo Will nervioso.

-Aaaaaaa! - Lloraba Eli pegando el agua con sus bracitos.

-_AWWW NO LE GUSTA EL BAÑO JAJAJA - Blakk se reia sin parar._

_-Blakk.. - Negó Trixie enojada._

_-A todos cuando eramos bebés nos pasaba eso - Dijo Quentin._

_-Tienes razón - Dijo Katherine._

_-Blakk silencio si no quieres que todos vean imágenes de bebé de ti - Amenazó Neru._

_-...- Blakk se quedó callado._

-Mira - Dijo Will mostrándole un juguete de goma.

-NO!- Dijo Eli botando el juguete.

-Hay no, mira el barquito - Dijo Will haciendo que un barquito de juguete flotara en el agua.

-AH! - Gritó Eli llorando.

-Mira burbujas - Dijo Will mostrando las pequeñas burbujas que volaban en el lugar y cerca a la ducha, Eli miró por un momento, y una se reventó en su cara, y comenzó a llorar.

-Que hago, que hago, que hago - Repetía Will atareado, hasta que el pequeño perrito apareció junto con una fotografía de la mamá de Eli en su hocico, este se lo mostró a Eli calmándolo.

-Mama - Balbuceó Eli viendo la foto.

-Gracias... - Agradeció Will.

-Burpy pásame por favor el jabón - Dijo Will tapándose la cara con sus manos, la pequeña babosa infienro asintió y fue a traerle el jabón, jaboncito. (XD)

_Burpy saltó alegre._

_-Eres tu, seguro recuerdas eso ¿No? - Dijo Trixie, la babosa asintió alegremente._

_-Y seguro...te gustaba ver a Eli de pequeño - Dijo Junjie._

_Burpy lanzó una pequeña carcajada._

Will comenzó a bañar a Eli, y con cuidado le vertió el _ Shampoo _a su pequeña cabecita y cabellito azulado, y también teniendo cuidado con los ojos, Eli solo jugaba alegre viendo la fotografía de su mamá.

-Gracias...Scott eres un gran amigo - Dijo Will, el perrito lo vio y movió la colita alegre. (AWWW)

-Ok con cuidado - Se dijo Will echando algo de agua al cuerpito de Eli.

-Paaa... - Balbuceó Eli viendo a su papá.

-Jejeje...bien ya terminamos... - Dijo dándole una enjuagada mas, lo cargó y lo envolvió con la toalla amarilla.

* * *

Will estaba limpiando el agua que quedó en el cabello de su hijo, con cuidado comenzó a secarlo, terminó de vestirlo, y darle un pequeño peinado a su cabello, terminó su trabajo.

-Por fin - Suspiró Will, un ladrido lo hizo voltear, ahí se encontraba su mascota.

-Tengo que darle comida, Burpy cuida a Eli - La babosa asintió.

* * *

**_Horas después._**

Terminaron de ir al parque y a pasear ahora estaban en su casa descansando. Eli estaba sentadito en la alfombra de la sala de su casa, mirando unos dibujitos animados en la TV junto a unos juguetes, y abrigadito, y almohadas a su alrededor, que buena vida tenía ese niño (:p).

-Jajajaja - Rio feliz el pequeño Shane mirando la televisión.

-Hijo...pronto sabras que es el sufrimiento - Negó Will sonriente, estaba recostado en una de las paredes y mirando a su hijo.

-Desearía que tu hermanita estuviera aquí, pero se fue a un lugar mejor - Pensó Will tristemente.

Eli estaba sentado y alegre hasta que fijó su mirada en un diamante azul zafiro, este curioso lo cogió entre sus manitos, y comenzó a observarlo.

-Alexander no - Dijo Will quitándole el collar de sus manitos.

-Esto no se coge - Dijo mostrándole el collar, este comenzó a brillar levemente.

-"Codar" - Balbuceó Eli tratando de repetir las palabras, Will no le prestó atención a él solo miraba el collar, y se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo, este comenzó a tener mas brillo.

-No puede ser - Susurró Will, se acercó más, y el collar comenzó a brillar mas fuerte.

-Tal ves - Susurró de nuevo, y colocó el collar frente a la carita de Eli, y este brilló mas fuerte, Will sorprendido se lo puso en el cuello, y este comenzó a brillar fuertemente junto a un resplandor blanco, Eli cerró fuertemente sus ojitos por el brillo; hasta que terminó.

-... - Will no tenía nada que decir.

_-No... - Comenzó Trixie boquiabierta._

_-Puede.. - Continuó Junjie._

_-Ser... - Terminaron todos al mismo tiempo._

-Naaaa - Balbuceó Eli pero no el mismo, sino que llevaba una ropa de color rosado, y blanquito, y su cabello había crecido.

-Una niña, entonces tenía razón - Murmuró Will sorprendido, Eli estaba normal mordisqueando sus juguetes.

Pero un sonido lo hizo sobresaltar, era el teléfono de su casa, inmediatamente le quito el collar a su hijo o hija...o...neh, Eli regresó a la normalidad, y Will contestó el teléfono.

-Aló? - Preguntó (rimó xD).

-Amor, ¿Cómo estas?.

-Sofí cariño, jeje, bueno, todo bien, "algo" atareado por ahí, jeje - Dijo nervioso.

-Ok...estoy regresando, todo fue rápido, y yo pensé que demoraría mas de dos días, pero no, ya estoy cerca besos - Dicho esto cortó.

-Adios - Will suspiro aliviado.

Eli volteó hacia él.

-Que quieres hijo.

-Aaaaa...agua... - Balbuceó.

-Ok... - Dijo Will, cargó a Eli y lo llevó hacia la cocina.

* * *

**_Días después._**

-Aaaaa - Balbuceó Eli jugando con un peluche, estaba sentado en una camilla blanca.

-Bien, buen momento en que lo trajeron - Dijo el doctor sacando unos instrumentos médicos de su maleta.

_-¿Buen momento? ¿Para que? - Preguntó Trixie confundida._

_-Para su vacuna - Dijo Neru._

_-Jajajaja...quiero ver cuando llore - Dijo Twist._

_-Pobrecito jajajajajajajajajaja... - Se burló Blakk._

_-BLAKK!_

-Si ya era hora - Dijo Will, el doctor sacó una pequeña aguja junto a un liquido.

-Espero que caiga en la trampa - Dijo el doctor.

-¿Trampa? - Dijo Will confundido.

-Es que la mayoría de niños pequeños y bebés no se dejan vacunar, y es un desastre si intentamos que se calmen - Suspiró el profesional terminando de alistar la aguja.

-Aaaa... - Dijo Eli viendo a su mamá acercarse, con cuidado le retiro la manga de su polito para dejar al descubierto una parte de su hombro.

-Bien háganlo jugar, que se distraiga - Dijo el doctor nervioso, Will comenzó a entretenerlo.

-Jajaja - Reía divertido el pequeño hasta que sintió algo punzante en su bracito, fastidiado comenzó a moverse, pero su mamá lo sostuvo.

-Aaaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar al sentir el liquido y la aguja. - AAAAA! - Lloraba sin parar.

-Listo - Dijo el doctor retirando con cuidado la aguja, y colocando un pequeño trozo de algodón.

_Todos vieron al pequeño llorar._

_-Me parte el corazón al verlo asi - Dijo Katherine con tristeza._

_-Que...pare...arghh...de llorar - Dijo Garfio Rojo cubriéndose los oídos por el llanto de Eli._

_-Arghhhh mejor dicho...que pare de llorar - Se quejó Twist también cubriéndose los oídos._

-Ya tranquilo - Intentó calmar Sofía a su hijo, pero este seguía llorando.

-Ufff - Suspiró el doctor. - Se lo pueden llevar, pero en un rato le dolerá su cabecita por la primera vacuna, no le den leche de biberón o tetero, solo leche materna por dos días - Dijo el doctor, ellos asintieron...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora quiero que hagan preguntas (si tienen alguna) sobre el fic, alguna duda o recomendaciones, (es para el próximo bonus), OK...**

**Pregunta: Que prefieren ¿Vacuna en AGUJA, o una inyección?**

**La vacuna... aunque fuera doloroso pero la prefiero XS**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "AUCH!" "XD"**


	11. Bonus 2

**JEJEJEJE XD**

**1.- Esa niña en la que Eli se transformó ¿Era su hermana?**

**No siéndote sincera. En realidad era él mismo, miren la otra pregunta... xD tengo flojera!**

**2.- ¿Por qué Eli cambió de forma de niño a niña?**

**Bueno, es el collar, hace a una persona cambiar de genero, por ejemplo: si es una mujer, cambia a un hombre, y si es un hombre cambia a mujer.**

**3.- (Por ahí me enviaron más preguntas, unas amigas de Facebook, no en mi pagina; sino Facebook propio que NO lo dire) **

**¿Cuándo crecerá Eli?**

**En.. unos cuatro o cinco chapters mas va creciendo poco a poco.**

**4.- ¿La mascota hará más apariciones?**

**Claro... aunque no lo noten.**

**5.- Sofía ¿Morirá?**

**Ya verán en el fic, quizás no, quizás si, ustedes ya verán lo que les espera.**

**6.-¿Cuando actualizaras "Accidente y una gran ayuda"?**

**En realidad no sé... tenía el capitulo listo...pero...lo borré ._.**

**7.- ¿Cuándo acabará esto?**

**No lo sé... xD.**

**8.- ¿Él sufrirá?**

**Obvia que ya lo sabrán. xD**

* * *

**Ahora yo les haré preguntas:**

**1: ¿Desde cuando les gusta esta historia?**

**2: ¿Leen todos los capítulos COMPLETOS?**

**3: ¿Quieren que Eli crezca ya o que siga siendo un bebé o un niño pequeño?**

**4: Sigues leyendo esto**

**...continuemos.**

**5:**** ¿Qué opinan sobre Eli bebé? YO DIGO QUE ES UNA TERNURA X3.**

**6: ¿Review?**

**Avance del proximo capitulo:**

*****-Shhh - Dijo Will corriendo hacia su hijo y levantándolo de su cuna, este seguía llorando.

-Burpy que sucedió - Dijo Will preocupado, la babosa infierno chilló culpable bajando la cabecita.

-Burpy...que le hiciste - Dijo el Shane con un tono serio.

-Aaaaa! - Eli seguía llorando, Will comenzó a calmarlo, ya que su esposa dormía.- Pa...aaa - Dijo el pequeño acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

-Tranquilo todo esta bien...shhh - Calmó Will abrazando a su pequeño hijo.- *snif* snif* - Solo se escuchaba de su hijo junto a unos pequeño sollozos.

La babosa infierno suspiro y alzó la mirada con ojitos regañados.

-No caere en esa trampa, y para castigo TU lo cuidaras - Dijo Will, el pobre Burpy solo abrió la boquita para decir algo pero... se rindió.

-Aaaa papa - Dijo Eli mientras Will lo acostaba en su cuna.

Burpy estaba con una cara de preocupación y desesperación... DEBERÍA DE CUIDAR A ELI...*

-_¿Quieren ver su pesadilla? - Preguntó Neru._

_-Si se puede - Dijo Trixie asintiendo._

**_Todo estaba lleno de lava, y piedras rojas, sangre en todas partes, junto a partes y restos de personas muertas, sangre en el piso, junto a animales muertos, en el fondo un encapuchado, no se le miraba el rostro pero tenía la silueta de una mujer, y en sus manos armas puntiagudas, la estrella Shane estaba en un collar en el piso lleno de sangre junto a joyas y diamantes, el encapuchado tenía puesto un collar con un diamante azul, eeste corría en dirección a todos los que estaban en el lugar, causando un grito de terror.*_**

**ABRAZOS Y TOMATAZOS XD**


	12. Chapter 9

…

Chapter 9: Un esposo pervertido.

* * *

-Aaaaa! - Eli seguía llorando, ya estaban en su casa, y Sofía estaba sobando lentamente y con cuidado su bracito.

-Ya hijo cálmate ya pasó - Consoló dulcemente.

-aaaa! a...de... - Balbuceó, ni se le entendió bien, pero Sofía igual trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Ahhh - Suspiró frustrada. - Sayra ayúdame por favor - Pidió Sofía, la babosa infierno hembra se paró en el hombrito de Eli, y comenzó a acariciar una parte de su cabellito.

-Aaaaaa.. - Eli comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos con intenciones de quedarse dormido.

-Shhh - Dijo Sofía calmadamente, el llanto de su hijo había callado, y poco a poco comenzó a dormirse en los brazos de su madre.

-"Por fin" - Suspiró Sayra.

-Tienes razón... pero no hagas ruido - Susurró Sofía, la babosa asintió. - Espero que Will esté bien - Dijo ella colocando a su hijo con sumo cuidado en su cuna, Will se había ido a BajoTerra, las cosas habían empeorado mucho en ese lugar.

-"Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir" - Dijo Sayra a su dueña.

-Ok...vamos - Dijo Sofía con un pequeño bostezó y cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Eli, se retiró.

* * *

_-Awww... se ve lindo durmiendo - Dijeron Trixie, Katherine y Brodi._

_-Oigan... ¿No creen que Blakk se esta "pasando de la raya"? - Dijo Danna, todas las chicas del lugar, vieron al villano riéndose junto a su aprendiz._

_-Arghh...dejalos - Dijo Garfio Rojo._

_-Señoritas disculpen pero, algo le pasa al pequeño, miren - Dijo el "Caballero" señalando al bebé moviéndose fastidiado._

_-Jajajajaja - Reia Blakk._

_-SHHHHH! - Se escuchó todos los presentes voltearon hacia ellas._

_-Blakk, ammm...señor - Dijo Twist golpeando levemente el ante-brazo de Blakk._

_-Si jajajajaja - Dijo riéndose._

_-Mire - Dijo el rubio, Blakk volteó riéndose y vio al bebé moviéndose._

_-Y...jaja...que pasa...ahoraaa jajajaja - Dijo._

_-Aghhhh - Dijo Trixie golpeándose su mano contra su cara._

-Aaaa - Dijo el bebé casi llorando, comenzó a mover sus piernitas como pateando, y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

_-Neru que sucede - Dijo Trixie asustada._

_-Una pesadilla - Respondió la babosa._

_Burpy miró a Eli preocupado._

-Aaaaa... na aaaa - Comenzó a balbucear fastidiado.

-_¿Quieren ver su pesadilla? - Preguntó Neru._

_-Si se puede - Dijo Trixie asintiendo._

**_Todo estaba lleno de lava, y piedras rojas, sangre en todas partes, junto a partes y restos de personas muertas, sangre en el piso, junto a animales muertos, en el fondo un encapuchado, no se le miraba el rostro pero tenía la silueta de una mujer, y en sus manos armas puntiagudas, la estrella Shane estaba en un collar en el piso lleno de sangre junto a joyas y diamantes, el encapuchado tenía puesto un collar con un diamante azul, eeste corría en dirección a todos los que estaban en el lugar, causando un grito de terror._**

_-AHHHHHH! - Gritaron Danna, Brodi, Trixie y Katherine, y Blakk_

_-Wow - Dejó escapar Twist junto a Stolker._

_-Jajajajaj -Ahora el que se reia era Neru._

_-¿Por qué nos mostraste eso? - Dijo Trixie alterada._

_-Queria ver sus caras jajajaja al verlos...jajajajaja - Dijo._

_-Jeje.. - Rio Blakk nervioso y temblando._

_-Seguro jajaja te asustaste también jajaja - Se burló Neru._

_-...-Blakk solo lo miró serio pero sudando, por el miedo._

-AAAAAA! - Gritó Eli asustado y llorando, el collar junto a su cuna comenzó a brillar de color blanco por la tristeza y susto de Eli.

-ELI! - Gritó Sofía corriendo hacia su hijo.

-Maaaaa - Dijo Eli acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo - Calmó Sofía abrazando a su hijo y meciéndolo lentamente.

-Aaaaaa - Dijo Eli entre sollozos.

* * *

**_Horas o minutos después._**

Ya había amanecido, y Sofía seguía despierta consolando su hijo, este estaba respirando entrecortadamente, y temblaba, Sofía estaba con ojeras en sus ojos por no dormir y tenía el rostro cansado.

-"Sofía duerme, Will no dejará de fastidiarte por que no dormiste" - Dijo Sayra preocupada.

-Lo sé pero...no quiero irme a dormir...tengo miedo...a que le pase algo a mi hijo, al igual que Celia - Dijo recordando ese momento aterrador para todos.

-"Pero..." - La babosa infierno fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, vieron hacia el lugar y era Will que venía cansado y con Burpy en su hombro.

-Sofia amor que haces despierta - Dijo Will mirando a su esposa con su hijo en brazos.

-Nada solo que... Eli tuvo una pesadilla - Dijo ella con un tono cansado.

-No dormiste toda la noche ¿Cierto? - Dijo Will cruzándose de brazos.

-No. - Confesó ella.

-Ve a descansar, yo cuidaré de Eli - Dijo dulcemente.

-Aaaaa - Eli comenzó a despertarse.

-Y ahora que le sucede - Dijo Will mirando a su hijo despertarse.

-Seguro tiene hambre - Dijo Sofía disponiéndose a alimentarlo.

-Ahhh... - Dijo Will desviando la mirada.

-Jejeje - Rio Sayra graciosamente junto a Burpy.

-_Ok.. - Dijo Trixie algo nerviosa._

_-Jajaja - Reia Neru - Tranquilos... saben que asi a veces se les alimenta a los niños pequeños - Dijo._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA - Comenzó Blakk a matarse de la risa._

-Will no me digas que estas celoso - Dijo Sofía graciosamente, Will tenía la mirada fija en su hijo, que chupaba el pezón rosado de su esposa.

(Esta parte la saque de un fic de NAT y ASH, pero la modifique, ellas escriben genial!).

-No..solo... - Dijo Will mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Jajajajaja - Rio ella divertido y regresando la mirada su hijo. - Ah! - Dejo escapar un pequeño gritillo.

-Que sucedió - Dijo Will sonriendo.

-Un pequeño mordisco de parte de nuestro bebé celosin - Dijo ella riéndose levemente.

-Desearía ser yo el que te haga eso - Dijo, Sofía golpeó levemente su hombro..

-_Pufff... jajaja - Blakk se reia levemente al ver al pequeño Eli tomar leche de su madre. (saben a que me refiero .-.)._

_-BLAKK! - Gritaron Trixie y Kord enojados._

_-Es que...jajajaja..es tan..jajaj vergonzoso...jajajaja..para...jaja él - Dijo Blakk entre risas._

_-Grrr.. ahora si te mato - Dijo la Sting acercándose a él, pero fue retenida por Junjie y Kord._

_-JAJAJAJAJA - Siguió riéndose._

_-Hey tranquilos - Trató de calmar Neru._

_-Solo deja que...arghh ok ok - Dijo ella relajándose, y la soltaron._

_-Sigamos.. - Dijo Neru viendo de reojo a la Sting, Burpy se subió a la cabeza de Neru, por el susto que le dio Trixie._

-Llevalo a su cuna - Dijo ella entregándole a su hijo.

-Y yo.. - Dijo Will burlándose, Sofía volteó hacia él.

-Pervertido - Murmuró ella entrando a su habitación.

Wil lanzó un suspiro y llevó a su hijo a la cuna para que descanse. Burpy se asomó por una de las barandas de la cuna para ver a su próximo dueño.

-Desearía que seas igual cuando crezcas, que seas tranquilo, y...calmado - Pidió Will en medio de un suspiro.

Eli dormía más tranquilo, ya que con la vacuna, si sufrió dolor, (literal ;d), y tenían que cuidarlo por dos días hasta que pasase el efecto.

* * *

Sofía estaba dormida en su cama, Sayra estaba junto a ella enroscadita y durmiendo, hasta que Will entró.

-Amor - Dijo él entrando, hasta que la vio dormida.

-Mejor vámonos - Susurró él a su babosa infierno esta asintió y con cuidado cerraron la puerta.e_-_Aaaaa - Comenzó a decir alguien desde el otro lado.

-Hay no - Susurró Will asustado y caminando a la habitación de su hijo.

Burpy saltó hacia su cuna y vio al pequeño abriendo los ojos con una pequeña mueca.

-Shhh - Dijo Will con un dedo en sus labios, el niño entendió el mensaje e hizo el mismo gesto imitándolo.

-Jejejeje - Rio Will viendo a Eli, este se sobaba levemente sus ojitos con un pequeño bostezo de su boquita.

-Parece que alguien todavía tiene sueño - Dijo Will, el pequeño bebé lo vio con una ligera sonrisa.

Burpy lanzó un chillido llamando la atención del niño, la pequeña babosa estaba con un juguete para morder en sus bracitos, de pronto Eli comenzó a tener una molestia en su boquita.

-Aaaaa...aaaa - Comenzó a decir.

_-Algo le está fastidiando - Dijo Neru._

_-Parece que sus dientes ya le están saliendo - Dijo Katherine._

_-Sip.. y bueno ya se están notando.. ya tiene los de adelante fíjense - Dijo la babosa, Katherine se acercó al pequeño, junto a Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie y Danna._

_-Awwwww - Dijo Katherine viendo los pequeños dientes de la boquita de Eli ya notorios._

-Parece que a alguien le molesta sus dientes - Dijo Will sonriente, Eli comenzó a mordisquear el juguete.

-Paaaaapa - Dijo Eli en medio de balbuceos.

-Ok... mejor voy a cambiarme - Dijo Will viendo su ropa, Burpy se quedó viendo al pequeño.

* * *

-Aaaa... - Dijo Eli botando el juguete, Burpy solo rodó los ojos hasta que...una personita comenzó a tratarlo como juguete..

La babosa lanzó un chillido al ver que Eli lo comenzaba a aplastar.

-"Juguede" - Balbuceó Eli lanzándolo hacia uno de los barrotes de la cuna.

Burpy asustado saltó pero Eli lo agarró de su colita jalándolo hacia él, la pobre babosa tenía una carita de preocupación.

-Jajajaja - Reia Eli tratándolo como una pelota, hasta que comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, Burpy comenzó a chilar y a tratar de salir de las manitas de Eli, no quería hacerle daño, ni nada pero...era demasiado.

-AHHHHHHH! - Gritó Eli al sentir algo muy fuerte y caliente en su boquita, y comenzó a llorar.

_-Sufrias mucho ¿No? - Dijo Trixie viendo a Burpy en la cabeza de Neru._

_-Pobrecito - Dijo Junjie, Burpy solo rio nerviosamente._

La babosa infierno había encendido fuego en su cabeza para salir, pero lastimó al pequeño.

-AAAAA! - Comenzó a llorar Eli, Burpy solo chilló tratando de calmarlo, saltó hacia él y comenzó a mover sus bracitos para tranquilizarlo, pero Eli comenzó a llorar por el dolor.

-Shhh - Dijo Will corriendo hacia su hijo y levantándolo de su cuna, este seguía llorando.

-Burpy que sucedió - Dijo Will preocupado, la babosa infierno chilló culpable bajando la cabecita.

-Burpy...que le hiciste - Dijo el Shane con un tono serio.

-Aaaaa! - Eli seguía llorando, Will comenzó a calmarlo, ya que su esposa dormía.- Pa...aaa - Dijo el pequeño acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

-Tranquilo todo esta bien...shhh - Calmó Will abrazando a su pequeño hijo.- *snif* snif* - Solo se escuchaba de su hijo junto a unos pequeño sollozos.

La babosa infierno suspiro y alzó la mirada con ojitos regañados.

-No caere en esa trampa, y para castigo TU lo cuidaras - Dijo Will, el pobre Burpy solo abrió la boquita para decir algo pero... se rindió.

-Aaaa papa - Dijo Eli mientras Will lo acostaba en su cuna.

Burpy estaba con una cara de preocupación y desesperación... DEBERÍA DE CUIDAR A ELI...

* * *

**_Horas después._**

Will se había ido a BajoTerra junto con Sayra, y Sofía estaba en su trabajo. Y Burpy llamó a el hermano de Will y a Gimo Shane para que lo ayuden.

-Jajaja que le habras hecho a mi hermano para que te encargara de cuidar a su hijo - Dijo Sergio buscando comida por la nevera.

-Sabes como es mi sobrino - Negó Gimo sonriente.

-Aaaaa - Balbuceó Eli mordisqueando un juguete suyo, estaba sentado en una alfombra.

Burpy vino saltando junto a un paquete de pañales y un talco.

-Perfecto ahora debemos cambiarle el pañal - Dijo Gimo acomodando a Eli.

_-!Nā! (No hay!) - _Gritó alguien desde la cocina, Gimo volteó y vió a su otro sobrino desesperado.

-_Hō ga'ī (Que sucedió) -_ Dijo Gimo.

_-Ammm disculpa que están diciendo - Dijo Trixie mas que confundida._

_-Estan hablando su idioma - Dijo Neru._

_-Pero no entendemos ni papa - Dijo Twist._

_-Ok, sé que no entienden nada... bueno.. tengo la solución - Dijo lanzando un rayo de luz blanca haciendo aparecer a Eli pero inconsciente, Neru miró atentamente al Shane pronunciando unas palabras, de pronto de la cabeza del peli-negro azulado comenzó a aparecer brillos de color lanco siendo disparados hacia el lugar en donde estaban todos._

_-Neru que esta haciendo - Dijo Trixie acercándose a su amigo y a punto de tocar su mano..._

_-No lo hagas - Dijo la babosa terminando su trabajo, los brillos pararon, y vieron letras escritas, como subtítulos, de pronto Eli volvió al lugar del principio (ya saben... si leyeron todo -_-)_

-Aaaaaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna, le habían cambiado el pañal, le habían dado de comer. ¿Qué le sucedía?.

* * *

**Deben ir despidiéndose de Eli bebé, ya pasará a otra etapa x3.**

**No digan nada sobre algunos herrores ...que tengo es que escribir en una tablet no es nada facil para mi ._.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuántos años tienen?**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle... "XD"**


	13. Chapter 10

...

Chapter 10: Proteger a Bajoterra o estar con tu hijo.

* * *

-¿Que te sucede? - Dijo Gimo cargando al pequeño este comenzó a llorar.

-Achu - Soltó un pequeño estornudo.

-Parece que alguien se enfermo - Dijo Gimo tocando su frente, y este estaba ardiendo.

-Debemos llevarlo - Dicho esto lo cargó hacia la habitación del niño (XS), la hizo dormir, para que se tranquilizara. Burpy suspiró aliviado.

_-Avanzaremos no hay tiempo - Dijo Neru sorprendiendo a todos._

_-Ohhhh - Dijeron casi todos._

_-Si ya me harté de verlo bebé - Dijo Blakk como si nada._

_-PERO SI ES ADORABLE - Dijeron Trixie, Danna, y Katherine, bueno también Brodi._

_-Lo siento - Se burló Neru lanzando un rayo de luz para avanzar._

* * *

**_Años después._**

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaron todos por la velocidad al viajar._

_-Y ahora - dijo Twist sin abrir los ojos._

_-Pueden abrir los ojos - Dijo Neru, todos hicieron caso y vieron que estaban en un lugar diferente._

_-Miren - Señaló Neru._

Una pareja de esposos se besaban cerca a un árbol, era Will y Sofía, ellos dos se besaban apasionadamente estaban sentados en el mismo árbol, Sofía estaba debajo de Will, que bonita pareja y melosa (;p).

-Will cuando nos iremos de vacaciones - Dijo Sofía a su esposo.

-Cuando sea necesario para nuestra maravillosa familia - Dijo Will sonriente, causando una pequeña risa a su esposa.

-Jejeje, si pero.. que le traerás de regalo a Eli, ya va a cumplir seis, ya dejará el nido (kínder o jardín de niños) - Dijo Sofía.

-Una sorpresa amor, lo sorprenderé, ahora... - Dijo Will dispuesto a volver a besarla pero una personita los interrumpió.

-Amor, tu hijo te esta llamando - Dijo Sofía apartándolo de ella, Will volteó hacia un niño de cabello azulado, todavía no se formaba su flequillo, vestía un polo de color blanco junto a un pantalón azul, y unas zapatillas pequeñas de color marrón, sus ojos celestes brillaban a la luz del sol, era de tez morena como su madre, tenía la actitud de sus padres.

-Que quieres hijo - Dijo Will sonriente, Eli suspiró frustrado.- Hey! que te pasa - Dijo su padre confundido.

-No te "decuerdas" - Dijo el niño cruzado de brazos.

_-Ahhhhhh! - Katherine dejó escapar un chillido muy notorio (asi como Pronto chilló en Return of the elementals)._

_-Ternurita - Susurró Brodi con otro chillido._

-Ahhh que cosa - Dijo Will sin una pizca de verquenza hasta que sintió un golpe en su hombro. - Auh - Se quejó.

-Su cumpleaños - Susurró Sofía.

-Ouhhhh - Dijo Will mordiéndose el labio inferior con una cara de preocupación.

-Papi - Dijo Eli molesto, Will dio un suspiro.

-Escucha.. ammm - Dijo Will dudoso. - Mañana es su cumpleaños - Susurró su esposa recordándole y recostándose en el árbol.

-Mira, ya lo veras, es una sorpresa, no vayas a creer que lo olvidé - Dijo Will con una pizca de nerviosidad. - Y que te parece si jugamos con tu pelota - Dijo mostrando una bola de color naranja con detalles grises, y negros.

-SI - Dijo alegre tomando el objeto de las manos de su padre.

-Anda cariño, yo voy a descansar - Dijo Sofía, él asintió y se fue corriendo hacia su hijo.

_-Padre e hijo - Dijo Junjie sonriente viendo a los dos._

_-Jajaja ese Will jajaja - Rio Blakk cayéndose al piso._

_-Idiota - Susurró Trixie con puños en sus manos, pero alguien la tranquilizó agarrando su hombro levemente - Tranquila Trix - Dijo Kord, la Sting se relajó con un suspiro pero seguía con una cara de enojo._

_Burpy gruño a Blakk molesto._

_-Tranquilo amigo ya se le pasará...espero - Dijo Neru mirando como el castaño reia sin parar._

Will comenzó a patear la pelota, Eli corría junto a él, pero como era recién un niño pequeño, Will dejó que atrapara la pelota.

-Jejeje - Rio Eli corriendo con la pelota, Will lo detuvo e hizo que su hijo cayera en sus brazos.

-JAJAJAJAJA - Comenzaron a reir los dos, Will le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a su hijo, este reia sin parar por el acto de su padre.

-"Estos dos" - Pensó Sofía mirándolos desde el árbol.

-Papi YA jajajajaja - Reia Eli.

-Aun no hijo jajaja - Dijo Will pasando su nariz por el pequeño cuello de su hijo, este comenzó a reir más.

-Will amor ten cuidado - Dijo Sofía, él asintió.

-Lo haré - Dijo terminando de hacerle cosquillas a su hijo y sentándolo en el verde pasto.

-"Podque" no "vamod" ya a la playa - Dijo Eli inocente.

\- Pronto lo haremos hijo, pero ¿No te gusta estar con tu mamá y jugar con Scott? - Preguntó Will sentándose frente a su hijo.

-Ya me "abudi" (aburrí) - Dijo molesto.

-Hey no te enojes campeón - Dijo Will acariciando su cabello azulado. - Ya iremos pronto, ¿Quieres un helado? - Will señaló un puesto de helado frente al parque, niños corrían hacia el lugar, junto a sus mascotas y padres.

-SI "vamod" - Dijo Eli levantándose y agarrando la mano de su papá jalándolo hacia el carrito de helados.

-Amor ya volvemos - Gritó Will corriendo junto a su hijo.

-Bien - Dijo ella mirando a ambos, Scott estaba dormido al lado de ella, ya había crecido de tamaño, digamos del tamaño de dos lapiceros juntos. (parados)

-Espero que no seas como esos dos - Dijo ella acariciando el pelo marrón y negro de su mascota, esta seguía dormida.

* * *

**_Dos horas después._**

Ahora Sofía y Will miraban el paisaje oscurecerse, estaban abrazados, Will con su brazo derecho abrazó a Scott que estaba sentado al lado de ellos dos, el perrito movió la colita ante esta acción.

-Creo que ya debemos volver - Dijo Will acariciando a su mascota.

-Will... has estado muy cambiado estos últimos días - Dijo Sofía mirándolo seriamente.

_-Que no peleen, que no peleen, que no peleen - Rogaba Katherine._

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor - Susurró Trixie preocupada._

-No es nada amor, solo que, en BajoTerra empeoraron las cosas - Dijo Will.

-¿Que cosas? - Dijo ella confundida.

-Algo como... las cavernas profundas...eso es un misterio, ni yo sabia que había ese lugar - Dijo su esposo.

-Yo tampoco - Dijo Sofía más que confundida.

-No me alcanza el tiempo.. no tengo tiempo, tengo que cuidar ese portal del Clan Sombra, o sino atacaran BajoTerra, y el líder de el Clan Sombra me preocupó demasiado - Dijo Will agachando la cabeza.

-Will que sucede - Dijo Sofía asustada.

-Me dijeron que hasta saben de la superficie, y no sé como saben, que yo tengo un hijo - Dijo el Shane mirando al pequeño dormir en el árbol junto a Burpy y Sayra.

-No pondrás en riesgo a Eli - Dijo Sofía preocupada.

-No lo haré, nunca, Yo seguiré protegiendo BajoTerra, pero cuando él tenga la edad exacta me tendrá que acompañar - Dijo triste.

-Will no lo dejaré... es mi hijo - Dijo ella soltando una lagrimas. - Es mi niño - Terminó.

-Amor tranquila, pero.. - Él fue interrumpido.

-Will que es mas importante... ¿BajoTerra o tu hijo? - Preguntó su esposa dejándolo callado, asi terminó la conversación entre los dos, Sofía con una expresión seria se levantó del lugar y se fue donde estaba Eli.

-No lo sé... - Susurró Will tristemente.

_-No sabía eso - Dijo Trixie sorprendida y mirando al Shane sentado en el verde pasto._

_-Wow... que decisión muy difícil - Dijo Kord mirando con tristeza a Will._

* * *

Eli ya estaba dormido, Will lo cargaba hasta su casa, Scott estaba caminando junto a Sofía, y las dos babosas infierno estaban en su lomo durmiendo.

Llegaron justo antes de que ya oscureciera totalmente.

-Dejalo en su cama porfavor - Pidió Sofía mientras aminaba hacia la cocina.

-Bien - dijo Will abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Eli, y dejándolo en la cama dormido.

El Shane dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

**_Horas después._**

_-Pobrecito eligirá BajoTerra por que él... - Blakk se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de Trixie (esa pelirroja xD Trixie: ¿¡Disculpa!? Yop: ...)_

_-TRANQUILICENSE - Pidió a gritos la babosa._

Sofía ya se había quedado dormida, Will, en cambio, se fue a BajoTerra, por... unas razones.

Una sombra se paseo por la casa de noche hasta llegar a la habitación de Sofía.

-Mami - Llamó una voz.

-Hijo que haces despierto - Dijo ella prendiendo la luz de la lámpara al lado de su cama.

-Tuve una pesadilla - Dijo asustado.

\- Ven aquí hijo - Llamó su mamá, el niño corrió y se subió a la cama junto a ella hasta quedarse dormido.

-Tranquilo - Dijo ella acariciando un poco de su cabello.

_-No es TAN valiente como le dicen jajaja - Dijo sarcásticamente Twist._

_-Ok... ahora esto...espero que..no les impresione tanto - Dijo Neru en medio de un suspiro._

_-Bien no te preocupes - Asintió Junjie junto a Mario y el "Caballero"._

* * *

**_En BajoTerra en algún lugar._**

_-Caminen - Pidió Neru seriamente, todos solo lo siguieron._

Una casa de color rojo con detalles amarillos y naranjas se encontraba cerca, dos personas estaban ahí, era Will Shane y una señora de cabello rojo con las puntas naranjas, y ojos marrones, ellos dos se abrazaban, junto a un niño de 8 años, pelinegro y ojos marrones.

Pero esto no era normal...

-_Will... tiene otra familia - Susurró Trixie sorprendida..._

* * *

**WTF! NI SIQUIERA SE DE DONDE SALIÓ ESO... XC **

**PREGUNTA: ¿Que tipo de amigo eres?**

**Yo soy la rara :/ no pregunten... XD**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ";)" ":p"**

**PD: ¿Lograré vengarme de Sov? TAN TAN TAAAAN**


	14. Chapter 11

…

Chapter 11: Pelea.

* * *

_-No puede ser - Dijo Danna sorprendida viendo a la mujer y al niño._

_-Wow - Dijo Twist en seco y estaba demasiado sorprendido._

_-...-Trixie no hablaba, no podía creerlo, su ídolo, el héroe mas grande de BajoTerra.. engañaba a su verdadera familia._

_-Esto dejó de ser gracioso... - Dijo Stolker seriamente._

_-Will no debió hacer eso...¡JAMÁS! - Dijo molesto Garfio Rojo._

-Oye cuando vamos a conocerlos - Dijo la mujer de máximo 25 años.

-Ya los verán... - Dijo Will abrazándola por la cintura (MALDITO!).

-Amor... jejeje - Dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

-Papi en serio conoceré a mi hermanito.. - Dijo el niño pelinegro.

-Asi es aunque esta familia es mejor... - Dijo Will sonriente.

_-Hijo de...te asesinare! - Gritó Trixie hacia Will, pero fue retenida por Junjie y Mario._

_-Alguien nos ayuda con esta loca - Dijo Mario, la Sting se detuvo y volteó lentamente hacia el pizzero con una cara asesina._

_-¿Como me llamaste cocinero? - Dijo ella furiosa, Mario trago duro al ver la reacción de ella._

_-Oh oh - Dijo Pronto, Trixie comenzó a perseguir a Mario._

_-HEY hey tranquilos.. - Dijo Neru mirando a los dos correr. - Parecen niños - Negó la babosa lanzando un rayo dejándolos inconscientes._

_-POR FIN - Dijeron todos al ver a la pelirroja en el suelo dormida._

-Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada, vamos amor- Dijo la mujer con un pequeño bostezo, Will asintió y junto a su "otro" hijo caminaron hacia esa casa.

* * *

**_En la superficie._**

_-Ya sabrán la sorpresa que se llevará Sofía e Eli - Dijo Neru tristemente._

_-...- Kord al igual que todos estaban callados y con una cara de tristeza._

Ya había amanecido en la superficie, y todos estaban despiertos, algunos comenzaron a hacer los quehaceres de sus casas, los niños comenzaron a salir a jugar, y los pájaros comenzaron a volar felices (ok mucha melosidad por hoy ;p)

-Mami "despieta" - Dijo Eli sacudiendo a su mamá un poco.

-Si hijo - Dijo ella levantándose sonriente pero somnolienta.

-¿Papá ya "llegada"? - Preguntó Eli.

-No lo sé... tal ves si o no, oye me ayudas a hacer el desayuno - Dijo ella, el pequeño sonrió dando saltitos.- Bien, a parte hoy es tu cumpleaños - Dijo ella, Eli corrió directo a la cocina entusiasmado, mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos, ya habían terminado de desayunar, Eli ahora estaba en el patio de su casa, jugando con Scott.

-Si no te preocupes - Dijo Sofía a través de un celular. - Si... aja... bien... si... ok mi hijo se divertirá mucho... por supuesto... claro... ok te espero... si Jake que venga...aja... ok cuídate chao - Dicho esto colgó la llamada, un sonido en la puerta la distrajo.

Sofía abrió la puerta y vio al hermano de Will junto con su esposa y un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes de la misma edad que Eli, su mamá era de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises.

-Sergio que bien que vinieron - Dijo Sofía recibiéndolos, el pequeño niño se fue corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

-Este niño - Negó sonriente el Shane (el hermano de Will).

-Sofí te ayudo a preparar todo - Preguntó Rosa (la esposa de Sergio).

-Claro - Dijo Sofía caminando junto a Rosa hacia la cocina.

* * *

Eli seguía jugando con Scott mientras él traía la pelotita, hasta que un grito lo distrajo.

-Eli! - Llamó alguien, el pequeño volteó y vió a su primo correr hacia él.

-Que bien que llegaste - Dijo abrazandolo.

-Si...¿Puedo jugar? - Preguntó Cesar a su primo, este asintió.

El perrito ladró, y comenzaron a jugar los tres.

_-Awww... asi igual yo jugaba - Dijo Danna recordando su infancia._

_-Yo igual aun lo recuerdo - Dijo el "Caballero" sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Oigan dejen su ratito de amor debemos seguir viendo - Dijo una voz, logrando sonrojá _

* * *

**_En BajoTerra._**

_\- Maldito - Murmuró Garfio Rojo con rabia._

_\- Jajajajaja no pensé eso de Will Shane jaja - Dijo Blakk._

_\- Mejor callarlo ¿No? - Preguntó Neru a Burpy este asintió._

_-JAJAJAJA..._

-Ya estamos listos - Avisó Will junto a su "hijo", estos estaban sonrientes, mientras "la esposa" de Will salía de su habitación.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos al compromiso - Dijo ella.

-Ok - Dijo Will en su meca-bestia junto a "su esposa" y el pequeño, tenía una reunión en una casa los invitaron, pero a un Shane se le olvido por completo una festividad aun más importante que eso.

* * *

-Ya esta todo listo ahora solo falta... Will - Dijo Sofía con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Oye que te pasa - Dijo Rosa preocupada.

-Nada...solo... Will... él... -Fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa.

-Hola Sofía - Dijo una señora de cabellos miel y ojos negros, y un señor de ojos marrones y cabello marrón, junto a un niño de 6 años de cabello marrón y ojos negros.

-Que bien... Jake puedes jugar con Eli esta en el patio - Dijo Sofía dulcemente al niño este asintió y se fue corriendo.

-Parece que ya arreglaron todo - Dijo la señora viendo el lugar decorado.

-Si todo esta ok - Dijo el señor.

-Y venimos con otra visita - Dijo Fiorella (madre de Jake).

Un niña de cabello rosa apareció en la puerta junto a su padre y madre, el señor tenía el cabello gris con ojos verdes, y la señora tenía el cabello rosa y ojos marrones.

-Buenas tardes Señora - Saludó la pequeño sonriente.

-Hola Alexia - Dijo Sofía con el mismo gesto.

* * *

Todos los amigos de Eli fueron a su cumpleaños, se divirtieron, comieron bocaditos (tengo hambre :'v), torta, Eli abrió sus regalos, vieron películas, se despiedieron, pero... Will no fue a su cumpleaños.

-Sofía linda tranquila - Dijo Gimo tratando de calmar a la pelinegra caminando de un lugar a otro alterada.

-Gimo no puedo... Will no vino a la fiesta de Eli... él NUNCA falta a sus cumpleaños... como pudo - Dijo ella con algo de enojo en su voz.

-Mira... solo.. - Gimo fue interrumpido por un sonido en la puerta, era Will que estaba alterado y preocupado.

-¿Llegué tarde? - Preguntó él asustado.

-Demasiado... - Dijo Sofía enojada.

-Lo siento es que tuve una reunión en BajoTerra - Dijo Will tratando de dar una excusa.

-Si, y tu hijo no importa - Dijo Sofía casi en un susurró con lagrimas en sus ojos, Gimo se retiró del lugar dirigiéndose el cuarto de Eli y encerrándose, una pelea se generaba en el lugar.

-Si y mucho pero...

-Pero nada... le fallaste hoy a Eli, faltase a su cumpleaños...

-Amor..

-NO ME DIGAS ASI!

-Tranquila yo no quiero pelear por favor - Pidió Will.

-NO PUEDO CREER, TU HIJO ESTABA ENTUSIASMADO QUE SU PADRE LLEGARÁ A SU CUMPLEAÑOS...Will nuestro hijo esta creciendo...comprende...

-Pero...

-Y BIEN...su padre le falló...

-Por favor, disculpa

-Will por favor vete.

-Pero.

-Puedes irte de aquí, por favor - Dijo con voz quebradiza y volteándose.

-Sofía, por favor, no debí, lo lamento.

-Solo eso sabes decir, mira, tu hijo esta dormido, y se acabó la ilusión que tenía al verte, ENTIENDES.

-Amor.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI DIJE, VETE.

-NO ME VOY A IR, DIME POR FAVOR PERDONAME! - Will ya había perdido la paciencia y también comenzó a gritar.

-NO, NUNCA, ESO DILE A TU HIJO, PERO NO A MI.

-SOFIA POR FAVOR.

-WILL PUEDES IRTE.

-YO NO QUERÍA HACER ESO.

-JAJA, PERO LO HICISTE.

-LO PUEDE REMEDIAR!.

-DILE ESO A ELI.

-PERO A TI TE LO DIGO.

-NO ME IMPORTA.

-SOFIA...DISCULPA POR FAVOR.

-SI SI, UN "DISCULPA" NO ARREGLA NADA, VETE DE AQUI, DEJAME SOLA!.

-ESCUCHA, NO VOY A IRME.

-VETE! DEJAME!

-POR QUE ME DICES ESO.

-TU LO SABRAS.

-YO QUE SABRÉ, QUE TENGO OTRA FAMILIA - El Shane calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Que...

* * *

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Sofía? ¿Will tendrá su merecido? ¿Cómo reaccionará Eli? NO SÉ... XD. **

**Escritores/Escritoras/Lectores/Lectoras que leen este fic...Deben hacer cualquier pregunta, para el bonus, en serio necesito las preguntas... :)**

**Digo CUALQUIER pregunta, que también incluya sobre este fic.**

**Pregunta para ustedes mis amigos... : ¿Qué tipo de música les gusta? A mi el electro o electrónica, y la hindú... (no pregunten, pero me gusta).**

**Los quiero mucho.**

**Nicolle.. ":)" ":O" "x3"**

**PD: YA ME VI LA PELI!**


	15. Bonus 3 xD

**Ok ya se ya se, demoré mucho...**

**YA EMPECEMOS ¿NO? XD**

* * *

**1.- ¿Se divorciaran?**

**Ya verán.**

** 2.- ¿Eli conocerá al otro hijo de Will Shane?**

**¿Alan? él lo conocerá primero.**

**3.- ¿Dejará Twist de pelear con Eli?**

**En realidad... no sé.**

**4.- ¿Will y Sofía se separaran? y si es asi ¿Con quien se quedará Eli?**

**Si es asi... Eli se podría quedar con su padre...por algunas otras razones... :/**

**5.- ¿Puedes volar?**

**OBVIO! *Aleteando sus brazos como alas de mariposa* XD uhhhhhh**

**6.- ¿Como se te ocurrió eso de la otra familia?**

**Por una telenovela que mi mamá me obligó a ver...  
**

**7.- ¿Burpy sabe de la otra familia?**

**Sip, pero tenía miedo decirlo, ya que una personita (El Shane ese) lo amenazó. (Escenas omitidas)**

**8.- ¿Enserio como se te ocurrió?**

**Viendo la novela xD.**

**9.- ¿Cuando sacas el bonus y cuando actualizas?**

**Hoy y hoy.**

**10.- ¿Podrías decir en el bonus que estas preguntas son hechas por mi?**

**CLARO, estas preguntas ( del 6 al 10), fueron hechas por "daisbely".**

* * *

**Lamento la demora, pero no tengo internet, por que... viajé a otro lugar.. Estoy sufriendooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Preguntas para ustedes:**

**1.- ¿Cual es su anima favorito?**

**2.- ¿Cuál es su red social favorita? (para mi Fanfiction y FaceBook).**

**3.- ¿Cuando actualizaré?**

**4.- ADIOS...digo... hasta luego.**

**Sorpresa:**

**Haré el pasado de otros personajes.**

**PD:Tengan paciencia, ya actualizaré.**


	16. Chapter 12

...

Chapter 12: Tristezas

* * *

-Que... - Sofía se había quedado sorprendida con lo que dijo Will.

-No no es lo que piensas, yo no tengo ninguna otra familia Sofía... nada de eso - Dijo Will dando una excusa.

-Will, ¿Eso es cierto o no? - Preguntó Sofía.

-No...no es cierto...solo...mmm... nada olvídalo - Dijo Will.

-¿Sabes? mejor me voy a dormir - Dijo ya enojada y caminando hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Que hago ahora - Dijo Will nervioso.

* * *

Sofía ya estaba cambiándose para irse a dormir, Sayra estaba a su lado con una cara de tristeza.

-Crees ¿Qué sea cierto de lo que me dice? - Dijo a su babosa, esta solo encogió los hombros. Sofía solo suspiro cansada y se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir pero Will había entrado a la habitación.

-Que quieres - Dijo ella molesta.

-Sofía eso no es cierto..no - Dijo Will.

-Will estoy segura que si es cierto, no sabes mentir - Dijo ella mas molesta.

-Por favor, perdóname - Pidió Will.

-No - Dijo simplemente y tapándose con las sábanas, el Shane suspiró y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

**_Horas después._**

Ya estaban dormidos, y las babosas de Will se quedaron a dormir junto a Eli, y también Burpy, pero Sofía seguía despierta y estaba pensativa.

-Creo que si me fue muy infiel - Dijo con enojo.

-"Debes darle una lección Sofía, no te quedes asi" - Dijo Sayra.

-Tienes razón, lo haré - Dijo mas segura, hasta que sintió unas manos en su torso, volteó y vio a Will detrás de ella.

-Por favor perdóname - Susurró Will en su oído, ella solo lo empujó.

-No... - Dijo.

-Oh vamos, por favor - Dijo metiendo las manos entre su bata y masajeando sus pechos, ella se sonrojo al instante y comenzó a ponerse mas furiosa.

-W-Will, por favor, te pue-des ir-ir - Tartamudeó ella.

-Vamos perdóname ¿Si? - Dijo bajando sus manos, pero ella lo empujó.

-No me voy a quedar asi, vete - Dijo abriendo la puerta, Will furioso se acercó a ella y la jaló bruscamente del brazo, y haciéndola caer.

-No asi no me voy a quedar Smirnov - Dijo furioso y besándola en el cuello, ella trató de sacarlo de encima suyo pero no pudo por la fuerza que tenía luego sintió que le comenzaba a sacar la bata, ella trataba se salir, pero ya no aguantaba más y uso su magia contra Will apuñalándole en la... entre-pierna (._.)

_-Auch - Dijo Twist._

_-Que dolor - Dijo Kord._

-Ve aquí - Dijo Will quejándose del dolor y levantándose a duras penas.

-Oh no - Dijo Sofía al verse acorralada por Will en el fondo del pasillo, estaba asustada, Will en cambio estaba furioso.

-Si, tengo otra familia, y será mejor despedirme de esta, pero... de una forma divertida - Dijo tomándola de las muñecas causándole dolor.

-W-Will déjame por favor - Pidió a punto de llorar.

-Yo te pedí disculpas, pero no aceptaste, asi que yo tomaré una pequeña venganza - Dijo torciendo sus muñecas lesionándolas por completo, ella solo gritó de dolor, después Will la jaló del cabello, ella comenzó a llorar y a pedir, pero él seguía, hasta que la lanzó hacia la pared causándole un golpe en la nariz y en la boca.

-Ves como se siente - Dijo tomándola del cuello y alzándola causándole una quebradura en el cuello, y sacaandole el aire.

-Por...a...aaaa..vor...déjame...ahhhhh! - Dijo en medio de respiraciones entre-cortadas.

-Jajajaja no - Dijo imitándola, ella comenzó a llorar, el Shane la lanzó al suelo, pero ella cayó y se golpeó la nuca desmayandose.

-Sofía parate - Dijo Will molesto pero, ella no se levantaba ni respondía.

-Sofía - Dijo moviéndola, pero no respondía, seguía inconsciente

-Sofía... despierta - Dijo asustado.

-No no no no no... que hice - Will estaba tan asustado, cargó a Sofía y se fue corriendo al hospital.

* * *

_\- Desgraciado - Dijo Kord._

_-No puede pegarle a una mujer, como pudo hacerle eso - Dijo Danna molesta._

Ya habían atendido a Sofía, y la habían llevado a la sala de emergencias. Sergio, y Gimo se dieron cuenta de la noticia y fueron al hospital.

-Los familiares de Smirnov - Dijo una enfermera caminando, Sergio, Gimo y Will se levantaron.

-Esta bien...pero... necesito a familiares de SU familia, no de su esposo - Dijo la enfermera.

-Ammm... por favor...sus padres...murieron - Mintió Sergio, ya que sabía la hitoria.

-Ow lo lamento, pueden pasar por favor - Dijo la enfermera, ellos la siguieron.

* * *

Sofía estaba en la camilla (MUJER POR QUE NO TE DEFENDISTE!), estaba anestesiada, tenía vendas en sus muñecas y junto a sueros, usaba una vendita en su nariz y en su boca, cerco del labio inferior había una aún mas pequeña, y algunos moretones en sus brazos, y un sello en su tobillo derecho, y finalmente tenía una venda en su cuello rozando una parte del hombro.

\- Saben si hubo, no sé un accidente, o hubo un asalto para que esto ocurriera - Dijo el doctor terminando de darle un chequeo a Sofía.

\- No - Dijeron todos confundidos.

-Que extraño, por que estos golpes, debió ser por otra persona que la atacó - Terminó de hablar el doctor volviendo la mirada a Sofía, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Felizmente despertaste - Dijo sonriente el profesional.

-Don-don de...estoy - Dijo débil.

-En el hospital, ¿Sabes? necesitamos saber algo... ¿Quién te golpeó? - Preguntó el doctor, ella solo miró a Will. Todos lo miraron.

-Señor Shane usted lo hizo.

-Si... - Dijo culpable.

-Bien, tranquila ya estas fuera de peligro, descansa - Dijo el doctor antes de retirarse, Gimo y Sergio lo siguieron, Will suspiró y también los siguió.

* * *

_-Eso es maltrato, no lo debió de hacer - Dijo Brodi._

_-No pensé eso de Will - Dijo Stolker._

_Neru estaba serio, no sabía que decir, tenían que ver todo, y cuando es todo, es TODO._

-Debo hablar con ustedes - Dijo el doctor sentándose, todos también lo hicieron, ya que estaban en su oficina de medico...ya saben a que me refiero.

-Will no puedo creer que hayas golpeado a Sofía - Dijo el doctor.

-Yo.. - Dijo asustado.

-Nada - Lo cayó Sergio molesto.

-El maltrato a una mujer no es de justificar... nadie debe hacerlo - Dijo Gimo.

-Tienen razón... Shane escuche... no vamos a poner denuncia, pero... no debe volver a hacerlo, o sino lo llevaremos - Dijo el doctor concluyendo la conversación.

* * *

**_Días después._**

Ya habían dado de alta a Sofía, y los dos se pidieron el divorcio... no pregunten...ahora estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. ¿Pero quien se quedaría con Eli?

* * *

**"VOLVI" :v los extrañé... ESTA SUPER INCREIBLE EL TRAILER DE LA TERCERA PELI... x3 oki logré verla.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su babosa elemental favorita? las mías son...Doc (coshita x3), la de fuego (Cool...) y de aire... o viento.**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle ":)" "Me quedé sin internet"**

**PD: SUFRO!**

**PD2: Gracias por responder a mi mensaje "No es un fic", gracias.**


	17. Chapter 13

…

Chapter 13: Un poco de golpes.

* * *

-Muy bien, según este papel... - Un señor vestido de un smoking negro y con corbata, y otro pero con un traje gris, eran los que estaban hablaban sobre el asunto, eran los abogados de Will, y el otro de Sofía...

¿Quién se quedó con Eli?

Pues... con... Sofía.

-Que... - Susurró Will sorprendido.

_-¡TOMA ESO! - Gritaron Danna, Brodi y Katherine_

_-PUFFFF - Comenzó a reirse Blakk._

_-ASH! - Se quejó Kord._

-Lo siento señor Shane, pero Eli queda a cargo de ella, y si ninguno puede cuidarlo, criarlo, o no quieren tenerlo, pues lo llevaremos a un orfanato - Terminó de hablar el señor de traje gris, retirandose junto con el otro.

-Ah! y solo podrá ver a su hijo... los fines de semana, es decir, en dos días - Dijo el señor de traje negro deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Pero si son pocos días - Dijo Will preocupado.

-Lo siento, fue opinión de Sofía, y esta en el papel, que usted firmó - Dicho esto salió de la casa, inmediatamente Will volteó hacia Sofía, que ahora ya no estaría con ella, estaba sentada en una silla con su pie enyesado todavía, y la vendita en su boca, junto a una muleta.

-No me mires asi - Dijo en una voz casi ronca. - ¿Sabes? Yp dije eso para que puedas estar más tiempo para estar con tu esposa Isabel, y proteger a BajoTerra, asi que debes irte despidiendo de Eli - Dijo en casi un grito, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al hacer esfuerzo.

-Sofi tranquila, mejor ve a tu habitación debes descansar - Dijo el hermano de Will sosteniéndola y llevándola con cuidado a su cama, para que descanse.

-P-pero - Tartamudeó Will pero Gimo negó con su cabeza molesto.

-Lo siento Will, hoy es Jueves, debes irte, o sino solo veras a Eli el domingo. - Advirtió.

-Primero voy a verlo - Dijo tristemente y caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

**_En la habitación de Eli._**

_-Awww que lindo - Dijo Katherine mirando al niño._

_-AHHHH! - Danna ya no tenía palabras para describirlo._

_(Es que es tan lindo! :3)_

Will entró y lo vio en su cama dormido junto a Scott abrazados, y Sayra dormida en la almohada enroscadita.

-Will es hora, apresurate - Dijo Gimo seriamente.

-Bien - Dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello azulado de Eli, y dándole un beso en la frente despidiendose de él.

_-Grrrr - Gruñó Danna molesta y mirando a Will._

* * *

**_Horas Después._**

Ya había amanecido, y era hora de...ir a la escuela (:/), eran las 6:00 am, y solo se despertó Sayra al sonido de la alarma.

Esta comenzó a mover levemente la cabeza de Eli para despertarlo pero él solo se movió para el lado contrario.

-"Grrr" - Gruñó Sayra intentando despertarlo, lo movía a un lado al otro, lo sacudía, pero nada lo despertaba.

-"Debo llamar a Sofía" - Dijo saltando hacia la habitación de ella.

* * *

**_Minutos despues._**

-Hijo - Dijo Sofía moviendo ligeramente a Eli, pero no despertaba, solo Scott que estaba parado frente a la cama del niño.

-Ya sé - Dijo caminando con la muleta y cogiendo el collar, que estaba lleno con algo de polvo.

-"SI" - Dijo Sayra alegre, Sofía quitó el polvo que quedó en el objeto, dejandolo con su color azul.

-Bien - Dijo colocando el collar junto a Eli, el opbjeto comenzó a brillar de color azul, despertando de golpe al pequeño.

-¿Mami? - Preguntó Eli medio agitado, Sofía lo abrazó.

-Es hora de ir a la escuela - Le dijo, él asintió.

* * *

**_Ya en el lugar._**

Sergio llevó a Cesar y a Eli a la escuela, Sofía tenia que reposar, Gimo la ayudaba, mientras los niños...estudiaban.

-Bien... primero, debemos recordar que... - La profesora comenzaba a explicar la clase lo más entretenida mente posible, con juegos, videos, y algunas imágenes para capturar la atención de los pequeños.

Tocó la campana de recreo, y todos se alegraron, corrieron hacía la puerta de salida de el salón, y se pusieron a jugar.

* * *

_**En el patio.**_

Eli, Alexia y Jake estaban jugando en un pequeño campo arrimado pero cómodo para que puedan divertirse, estaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

_\- Awwwwww - Dijo Katherine conmovida._

_-Me recuerda a cuando yo era niña - Dijo Danna sonriente._

_-Ósea ayer jugaste con una pelota - Dijo Blakk con tono de burla, la pelirrosa solo lo ignoró._

_(JAJAJAJAJA)_

Pero... un pequeño grupito de amigos se acercaba hacia ellos.

Eli estaba distraido tratando de atrapar la pelota de colores con sus manos, cuando fue empujado por un niño rubio y ojos azabache.

\- Hey! - Dijo Alexia molesta, el niño de cabello rubio se comenzo a reír.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Preguntó Eli inocentemente.

\- Por que no me caes - Y asi comenzaron a pelear, pero el pequeño Shane estaba asustado y seguía sentado en el suelo,

\- ¡Niños! - Llamó una voz femenina, los pequeños la miraron de inmediato. - Que sucede aqui - Dijo seriamente la maestra.

\- Rodrgigo empujó a Eli .- Dijo Jake señalando al niño de cabello rubio.

\- Jake no se señala - Dijo la señorita. - Eli ven levantate - Ayudó al pequeño peliazul a levantarse, este estaba asustado.

\- Rodrigo no lo vuelvas a hacer - Dijo, el niño asintió con la cabeza baja. Eli seguía asustado y sobandose el brazo de derecho por un golpe que se hizo al caer.

-Tranquilo, vamos a la enfermería para que te curen tu heridita ¿Bien? - Dijo la maestra dulcemente, Eli asintió, y tomó la mano de su profesora.

\- Niños pueden seguir jugando - Dijo ella.

* * *

-_ Grrrr - Gruñó molesta Danna._

_-Awww - Se burló Blakk._

-Ah! - Gritó Eli al sentir el rose del alcohol con su herida.

-Tranquilo ya vamos a terminar. - Trató de calmar una chica de cabello sujetado en un moño y con ropa blanca.

-Pero me duele mucho - Dijo Eli adolorido.

-Bien, un poco más... y... ya terminamos - Avisó la señorita enfermera colocandole un vendaje en su codo.

-Ufff - Eli se caló por completo pero aún le dolía su brazo.

-Eli ya estará mejor, vamos al salón, ya terminó el recreo - Dijo su maestra sonriente, y agradeciendo a la chica, se retiró con el niño.

* * *

_**En clases.**_

_-Eso si le habra dolido - Dijo Brodi viendo a Eli._

_Burpy solo hizo una mirada de preocupación ya que él no estuvo en es ese momento._

_\- Tranquilo amigo, pero así fueron las cosas - Dijo Neru._

_-Mmmmm - Trixie ya se comenzaba a despertar._

_-Oh oh - Dijo Twist asustado, y escondiéndose detrás de Blakk. Mario solo tragó duro y también escondiendose atrás de Twist._

Ya todo se había calmado y ahora los pequeños niños practicaban para una obra de teatro que iban a dar por el Día de la Primavera en su colegio.

-Muy bien, se recuerdan el guión, se notó que practicaron - Dijo sonriente la maestra, todos los niños sonrieron.

-Gracias - Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, pueden alñistar sus cosas - Dijo.

Todos los niños pequeños alistaron sus cositas en sus maletas y uno a uno fueron siendo recogidos por sus padres, Eli solo faltaba, junto a su primo César, pero él todavía no salía.

Hasta que sintió algo tocándole el cabello, volteó y vio al mismo niño que lo molestaba, Eli dirigió su mano derecha a su cabello y había una goma de mascar enredado entre su cabello azulado.

-Por que hiciste eso - Dijo tratando de sacar el dulce de su cabello pero lo emperoraba.

Rodrigo solo le sacó la lengua burlón, hasta que su familia vino a recogerlo, el niño ruio solo se hizo el angelito y corrió hacia ellos, mientras Eli solo lo veía, tratando de sacar la goma de mascar de su cabello.

\- Eli! - Llamó César desde un pasadizo, pero el pequeño Shane no le hizo caso.

-Eli, ¿Que sucede? - Dijo César pero vio el problema de su primo.

-Arghhh - Se quejó Eli al sentir un jalón en su cabeza.

-Niños! - Llamó otra voz, los dos voltearon y era su tío Gimo caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Tío! - Gritaron ambos niños corriendo hacia él, y abrazandolo.

-Jejeje, me alegra que esten bien - Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, pero Eli gimió de dolor al sentir otro punzante dolor en su brazo.

-Eli ¿Que te pasó? - Dijo agarrando con cuidado su brazo, y quitando la venda que cubría la herida.

-Solo un poco de golpes - Dijo Eli cabizbajo...

* * *

**Mensaje rápido: CUIDENSE MUCHO LOS QUIERO.**

**FELIZ CUMPLE SOV, (Si te atreves a leer esto)**

**Mi nombre empieza con una letra de la A hasta la E XD**


	18. Chapter 14

…

Chapter 14: ¿¡PANTAMELON!? ¿¡QUE SUCEDIÓ!?

* * *

-Pero se ve muy profunda - Dijo Gimo observando al herida en el brazo de Eli.

-Es que un niño de su salón lo empujó - Dijo Cesar, revelando lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Eli, debes decirlo - El pequeño peliazul asintió, su tío comenzó a envolver otra vez la vendita en su codo.

-Y eso - Dijo sorprendido al ver una goma de mascar en el cabello del niño (Eli).

\- Nada solo que, me di cuenta...de... que...eh... estaba ahi... este... - Eli no sabía que decir ahora. - No me di cuenta y ya estaba...ahi - Terminó.

\- Vamos a la casa debemos buscar la manera de...quitarte ese duce de la cabeza - Gimo agarró a los dos niños de la mano llevándolos hacia el lugar.

_-Eso le dolera a Eli - Dijo Danna viendo el cabello azulado._

_-A mi...muchas veces me hicieron esa broma - Dijo Kord, (CON RAZON, usa ese casco xD)._

* * *

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Eli, se cambiaron, lavaron, y ordenaron sus cosas.

-Niños - Llamó Sergio desde el comedor - Los dos niños corrieron hacia ahí.

-Ahhh! - Gritó Sofía al ver a su hijo con una venda en su brazo y un bulto en su cabello.

-Sofi, hubo un pequeño accidente - Dijo Gimo.

-Pequeño...¡Pequeño!, ¡Esto te parece pequeño! - Gritó tratando de sacar el dulce del cabello de su hijo, este estaba con una mueca de dolor.

-Sofía tranqula, lastimaras a Eli - Calmó Sergio, ella respiró profundo y con delicadeza comenzó a sacar el dulce pegajoso del cabello.

-No se puede sacar - Se rindió, no quería hacerle más daño a Eli, asi que no tuvo más opción.

-Gimo pasame por favor las tijeras - Dijo.

-No! eso no! - Gritó Eli asustado.

\- Hijo quieto por favor - Pidió Sofía cogiendo un mechón de pelo azulado.

\- No! - Chilló Eli.

Ella dió un gran suspiro y comenzó a cortar el cabello.

_\- Hasta yo quiero llorar - Dijo Brodi._

_\- Ahhhhhh! - Todos habían escuchado un grito, voltearon y vieron a Trixie agarrando una cuerda por el cual sostenía a Mario, que se retorcía coo un gusano con sal en el suelo._

_-Volteen, volteen - Dijo Katherine sorprendida, Neru se golpeó la cara contra su pata delantera, ya harto de lo mismo._

_Burpy también hizo el mismo gesto._

* * *

**_Meses después._**

Siempre era lo mismo, visitar a Eli solo dos veces a la semana, Sofía recuperandose, Gimo y Sergio ayudandola, Will... no sabía que hacer, ya iba a ser Navidad (se que me retrase con este fic, pero solo sigan la trama... sigan leyendo), y muchos niños jugaban con la nieve que se había formado en las calles, campos, plazas, etc, La nieve caía cuidadosamente, todos disfrutaban esos días, y los niños... lo amaban.

Ya cerca, en el colegio de Eli, se habían suspendido las clases, ahora, el pequeño estaba sentado mirando la ventana de su cuarto esperando a su papá.

-Hijo...es hora de desayunar - Dijo Sofía entrando a su habitación.

-Ya voy... pero por que papi no viene - Dijo Eli mirandola.

-Ya vendrá mi niño... ahora... - Fue iterrumpida por un sonido que venía del estómago de Eli. - vamos a la cocina - Terminó sonriente, Eli sonrió también.

* * *

**_En BajoTerra._**

_-No quiero saber que le hizo ese infeliz - Dijo Katherine tapandose los ojos._

_-Ahh! - Gritó Trixie._

_-AHHHHHHH! - Gritaron todos._

(HORRIBLE! XD)

En serio... era una escena muy... horrible, Isabel y Will estaban en la cama... (T-T), abrazados, y una manta tapando su desnudes, esa noche para ellos, solo fue paro los dos.

-Mmmmm - Dijo la pelirroja molestada y despertándose al escuchar la alarma. - Amor - Susurró ella despertando a Will

\- Si cariño - Dijo él si abrir los ojos, Isabel le dio un beso en su cuello.

-Es hora de desayunar - Susurró ella apasionadamente.

-Bien - Dijo el Shane abriendo los ojos lentamente, Isabel se levantó, se dio un baño, y se cambió, mientras el Shane seguía dormido.

-Will - Dijo moviendolo, finalmente se despertó, y abrió los ojos sorprendido, y volteó y vio a Isabel caminando hacia la cocina, solo con un short y su sujetador... (._.).

-Que paso - Dijo mirando a todos lados sorprendido.

-Emmm... que ayer me diste una GRAN noche - Dijo ella acercandose a él y tratando de besarlo.

-Que... yo no... iba... que... - Dijo asustado. - ¿Qué me diste en esa agua que tome? - Preguntó Will.

-Nada... - Dijo ella inocente, y mintiéndole.

_-QUE LE HIZO - Demandó Trixie, Neru les contó._

_-Bien, lo que pasó fue que... cuando Will iba a subir al descenso, Isabel lo detuvo y lo invitó a cenar, él solo aceptó y... metió droga en su agua - Esto último lo susurró la babosa._

_-... - Trix se quedó callada._

-Arghhh - Dijo Will tocándose la cabeza mareado.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - Dijo ella.

-NO...digo no nada... ¿Donde esta mi uniforme? - Preguntó Will cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-En... la sala... - Dijo ella atrevidamente.

-¿¡QUE!? - Dijo alterado.

-Si amor... asi que... descansa... ya traigo tu ropa - Dijo alejándose del lugar.

-¡SOY UN TONTO! - Se dijo el Shane molesto.

_-Por fin dijo su verdad por fin - Dijo Blakk._

_-JAJAJAJA... - Rió Twist satisfecho._

_-Eso te pasa...ammm... SHANE - Dijo Danna._

\- Papá aqui esta - Dijo Alan seriamente.

-Gracias hijo - Respondió Will. - Hijo... Hijo...hijo... ¡ELI! - Gritó alterado y cambiandose y corriendo fuera de esa casa, Burpy estaba agarrado de su cabello tratando de no caerse.

-Lo siento amigo pero debo ir... se me hace tade - Dijo apresurado, pero Isabel se quedó fuera de su casa cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria.

-Otra vez ese niño Eli... me quita el crédito - Dijo Isabel furiosa.

\- Pero ya veran como les cambio esa vida. - Susurró.

-Mamá... - Llamó Alan.

-Ya voy - Dijo entrando a su casa.

* * *

**_En la superficie._**

-Ahhhh - Bostezó Eli aburrido y buscando que ver en la televisión, no había nada, solo puras películas para mayores, documentales... eso lo aburría, ventas y comercio... peor, noticias sobre violencia, muerte, etc... eso no podía, ya que su mamá le enseño que esas cosas no se ven.

-Ahhhh! cuando va a venir - Dijo.

-Tranquilo sobrino ya vendrá - Dijo Gimo viendo un periódico con unos lentes.

-Eli! - Llamó Will abriendo la puerta de golpe, asustando a Gimo y haciéndole romper las hojas.

-Hola - Dijo Eli sin mirarlo.

-Hijo - Dijo abrazandolo, Eli solo comenzó a perder el aire.

-Papi... suel... - Will entendió y lo dejó, Eli comenzó a recuperar el aire.

-Otra vez tarde - Dijo Sofía seria.

-Jeje... lo lamento... - Dijo Will rascandose la nuca nervioso.

-Voy a comprar otro periódico, Will ¿Puedes venir? debo hablar contigo - Dijo Gimo.

-Bien - Los dos caminaron, Burpy se quedó viendo a los dos Shane saliendo de la casa.

-Vamos a jugar Burpy - La babosa infierno asintió, Sayra también fue con los dos, Scott también.

-Sinvergüenza - Susurró Sofía apretando sus puños de la rabia.

* * *

_-Ja! - Dijo Kord ya molesto con Will._

_-No creo que esto se solucione - Dijo Brodi._

-Joven..dime que paso - Dijo Gimo.

-Ammm... nada... solo un retraso tío - Dijo Will.

-Y ya pensaste que reglo le daras a Eli hoy.

-¿Hoy?.

-Hoy... hoy es Navidad, Noche Buena - Dijo Gimo.

-¿¡QUE!? - Dijo Will alterado, otra vez.

-Si... ahhhh - Dijo Gimo tapandose la cara con su mano derecha.

-Ok... y ¿Le preguntaste que le gustaría tener?.

-Si... el quiere un trineo... - Susurró Gimo. - Pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para...comprarle uno.

-Ni yo... - Dijo Will pensativo.

-Mmmm...

-Ya se... y si nosotros hacemos uno.

-Buena idea...ahora... Que-estuviste-haciendo-en BAJOTERRA - Gritó Gimo, Will tragó duro.

* * *

_**Unas horas después.**_

Todo estaba decorado con adornos navideños, el olor a cera, a comida navideña, a galleta, etc.

Eli estaba aburrido no sabía que hacer, solo veia a los niños jugar.

-Eli - Llamó Alexia.

-Alexia - Dijo Eli alegre.

-¿Por que no sales? - Dijo ella junto a Jake, nada solo que mi mamá no me deja salir... - Respondió.

-Oww... sería más divertido si te unes... pero esta bien... - Dijo Jake corriendo hacia un trineo muy grande.

-Adios - Dijo Eli cabizbajo.

_-¿Por qué no lo deja salir? - Preguntó Trixie. - Su mamá era sobre protectora - Respondió Neru._

_-Ahhh... por eso es asi - Dijo Twist._

-Eli - Llamó una voz masculina, era su papá.

-Papi - Dijo Eli.

-Ven te tengo una sorpresa, el pequeño corrió hacia la entrada de su casa.

-¡Eli! - Gritó Sofía caminando hacia él. - Te dije que... - Se quedó callada al ver un bulto tapado con una manta.

-¿Que es eso? - Dijo Sofía confundida.

-Una sorpresa... Eli... recuerdas el trineo que querías - Dijo Gimo, Eli asintió emocionado, Will asintió y quitó la manta, dejando ver un trineo, decorado, y bien hecho, a mano de profesionales, tenía detalles celestes y azules, junto a una estrella Shane en las puntas de las decoraciones.

-...- Eli se quedó callado.

-Ammm... hijo - Dijo Will asustado de que le rechazara.

-Y ¿Como lo llamarías? - Preguntó Gimo.

-...-

-Eli...

-Hijo - Dijo Sofía, el pequeño Shane seguía mirando el trineo, hasta que...

-YA SE - Gritó espantando a todos.

-Como.

-¡PANTAMELÓN!

-¿¡Panta QUÉ!? - Dijeron Sofía, Gimo y Will mirandolo.

_-jajaja - Comenzaron a reir todos._

_-Aun recuerdo eso jajaja - Reía Junjie._

_-Jamás te vi reir - Dijo Kord asombrado._

_-JAJAJAJAJA - Junjie cayó al piso junto a Pronto, Twist y Billy._

* * *

**Pantamelón... pffff... jajaja que nombre... bien... espero que les haya gustado x3, y noticias... ¡TENGO INTERNET! en USB ._.**

**Que triste que TRISTE...**

**Pero me queda tiempo de MB sobrantes para esto.**

**Me decepcionó mucho los pocos reviews en el review pasado.**

**Me sentí mal, pero aqui está.**

**Mensaje para Mita: Disculpa por no actualizar, es que es por causas de mi mudanza y de mis clases, pero espero que ella lea esto, :)**

**Mensaje para DeviLauHills: NO eso no es mi nombre x3, sigue intentando.**

**Mensaje para LaDiosaYenapa: Acabo de leer un fic suyo... buena teoría sobre eso...ni yo, jeje :D XD.**

**Mensaje para TODOS: Eh aqui la actualización...ESPERADA! x3.**

**OK... ufff me canse... *mi mano se comienza a derretir*.**

**¿Que fics quieren que siga?**

**-Accidente y una gran ayuda**

**-La historia de una Montaner (OC)**

**-Poseído (El final de Eli Shane)**

**-Otra babosa Goon, virus, babosas puras.**

**Los quiero mucho.**

**Nicolle ":S" **

**PD: Sigan adivinando mi nombre.**

**PASFDSADD2: SDFDMIAdfn mi manos.**

**ddsvfadvdbnvxsadsafdsgnhtjmry.**

m,...


	19. Chapter 15

…

Chapter 15: Accidentes.

* * *

-Si... y tiene algo malo - Dijo Eli deprimido.

-No no... no es nada jeje- Dijo Will.

-Y lo probamos ahora - Dijo Gimo.

-Si! - Dijo Eli alegre.

-Eli primero ponte tu casaca - Dijo Sofía, el pequeño peliazul asintió corriendo directamente a la casa por el entusiasmo de probar a su nuevo trineo.

-Sofi, no seas asi con Eli - Dijo Gimo.

-Lo sé, pero debo protegerlo, tengo miedo a que algo le pase - Eli salió de la casa cambiado con una ropa de invierno, Will lo acompañó.

-Tengan cuidado - Gritó ella.

-Tranquila lo haremos - Calmó Gimo.

* * *

**_Horas después._**

-Vaya que ese pequeño si se divierte - Dijo Gimo abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Si, jajaja, me gustó haber jugado con él - Dijo Will cargando a Eli, que se había quedado dormido.

-Felizmente ya llegaron - Dijo Sofía ordenando junto a Ros la mesa, y César jugaba con las dos babosas infierno y Scott.

-Y ¿Que tiene Eli? - Preguntó Cesar mirando a su primo durmido en los brazos de Will.

-Se quedó dormido, después de tantos deslizamientos - Respondió Will caminando a la habitación de su hijo, para hecharlo a su cama.

-Pero espero que se despierte para la cena - Dijo Rosa limpiando algunos platos.

\- Lo hará.

-Tío me puedes ayudar con esto - Dijo César mostrandole una tarjeta.

-Y para quien es - Dijo curioso Gimo.

-Para... mi mamá... es su regalo de Navidad - Dijo el niño en un susurro.

-Ok - Susurró Gimo de vuelta.

* * *

_-Nunca oi hablar de esa tal... "Navidad" - Dijo Twist._

_-Navidad es una celebración en la superficie como una gran tradición, miren - Dijo Neru señalando a la familia que estaba cenando._

_-Que lindo. - Dijo Brodi._

_-Cada año se debe celebrar esta fecha, primero está el árbol de Navidad como ese - Señaló el arbol en pino con muchos adornos._

_-Wow - Dijo Pronto maravillado._

_-Y la cena familiar, los niños reciben regalos, los padres también en ocasiones, todo es feliz, también es la época de invierno, asi es mejor - Dijo Neru._

_-Desearía celebrar eso en BajoTerra - Dijo Trixie._

_-Yo también - Dijo Junjie y Kord._

* * *

_**Días Después.**_

Ya pasó las fechas navideñas y eran vacaciones para los pequeños, Eli todavía no comprendía por que su papá faltaba siempre la semana.

-Hijo... - Llamó Sofía para almorzar.

-Ya voy mamá - Dijo Eli.

-Eli ¿Por que sigues mirando la ventana? - Preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué papá no viene? - Respondió él con otra pregunta.

-AMmm es su trabajo hijo.

-Pero ¿Que no tenía tiempos libres?.

-Bueno... ehh... ya lo entenderás - Dijo ella.

-Pero...

-Hijo vamos a almorzar ¿Bien? - Dijo más seria.

-Bien - Asintió.

* * *

Eli caminó hacia el comedor para almorzar, su mamá estaba con él y su tío también, ya que él vivía con ellos.

Gimo y Sofía comenzaron a hablar de cosas de adultos mientras que Eli estaba removiendo su comida aburrido.

-Eli come - Le regaño su mamá, el pequeño se llevó una pequeña bocanada de comida a su boca.

-¿Por que papá no viene? - Pensó Eli hasta que sintió algo extraño como queriendo vomitar.

-Mami - Dijo Eli.

-Si hijo - Sofía se dió cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Eli.

-Puedo retirarme un momento - Dijo agarrandose el estómago.

-Anda - Dijo asustada, el niño corrió hacia el baño y vomitó en el inodoro.

_-¿Que le sucede? - Preguntó_

_-Recuerdan su alergia - Dijo Neru._

_-Eso... - Dijo Trixie, y la babosa asintió._

Burpy saltó hacia Eli preocupado.

-No sé...ahh - Dijo Eli agarrandose con fuerza el estómago.

-Hijo estas bien - Dijo su mamá más que preocupada.

-Mami... me duele... - Dijo adolorido pero no aguantó más y cayó desmayado.

-Eli! - Gritó desesperada.

-Sofía que sucede...ELI! - Gritó Gimo corriendo hacia el niño este tenía sangre en la boca.

-Vamos al hospital YA! - Gritó Sofía, el Shane mayor cargó a Eli y se fueron rápidamente hacia el hospital.

* * *

-Ok parece que... si ya logramos hacerlo reaccionar... ya está mejor, le hicimos el lavado... y me pueden decir que le dieron - Dijo el doctor mirandolos seriamente.

-Nada - Dijeron ellos.

-Nada seco...¿Están seguros? - Dijo el doctor, pero ellos si le aseguraron.

-Pero... Eli ingirió fruta seca... eso es grave, se tendrá que quedar unos días más señora... para ver mejor que lo afectó... y sin más que decir... NO LE DEN FRUTA SECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Gritó furioso.

-Lo haremos - Dijo Gimo.

-Ok.. - Suspiró el doctor. - Debo ir a ver otros pacientes ya vuelvo - Se retiró.

-Bien - Dijeron los dos entrando hacia la habitación donde estaba Eli.

Otra vez... en la camilla con sueros en sus manos, y respirador en su nariz, junto a otro suero en la misma muñeca derecha. Estaba dormido.

-Ahh - Suspiró Sofía besándole la frente delicadamente.

-Eso heredó de mi - Dijo Gimo.

-¿Tu también tienes esa alergia? - Preguntó ella, el Shane mayor asintió.

_-Jejeje - Rió Blakk._

_-Blakk - Dijo Neru._

_-Ahora sé que hacer... - Dijo malvadamente._

* * *

**_Horas Después._**

Sofía por no apartarse de su hijo se quedó dormida junto a él.

-Mami - Llamó Eli moviendola levemente.

-Si hijo - Dijo ella cansada.

-Tengo hambre - Dijo Eli.

-Eli sabes que aqui solo te dan a un horario respectivo - Dijo ella.

-Pero mami.

-Ok... ¿Que quieres? - Dijo sonriendole.

-Me puedes traer un jugo de naranja - Dijo Eli.

-Bien ya vuelvo - Se retiró.

* * *

Pasaron minutos, y Sofía volvió con la bebida y le dió a su hijo.

-Gracias mami - Dijo bebiendo.

-De nada ahora debes descansar - Dijo sonriente, hastaque una voz masculina se escuchó.

-Eli - Dijo Will entrando.

-Papi! - Dijo alegre el niño abrazando a su papá, Sofía se retiró.

-Oye me quedaré un rato con Eli ¿Bien? - Sofía solo asintió saliendo de la habitación.

\- "Otra vez mujer" - Pensó molesto.

-Papi - Will volteó hacia Eli.

-Si?.

-¿Por qué no vienes? - Preguntó otra vez.

-Trabajo ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé... pero quiero que me digan que sucede - Dijo Eli molesto.

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Cierto? - El pequeño asintió cruzado de brazos.

\- Bien.. mira... amm... ¿Sabes quienes son los padres? ¿No? - Dijo, Eli asintió otra vez.

-Una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho... pero a veces hay problemas de familia... a veces.. la mamá... puede... como decirlo... tener otro esposo... bien es así... y el papá no le gusta eso... se genera un problema... y... los padres no deciden verse o estar juntos ya... asi que... el papá y la mamá se separan - Dijo tratando de explicarle.

\- ¿Que ya no se quieren? - Dijo Eli captando la situación.

-No... no es eso... si nos segumos queriendo... solo que más distanciados.

-Pero por que no vienes a la casa.

-Es que... por algo Eli.

-Dime... por fa.

-No.

-Papi.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-DIMELO.

-ALEXANDER YA CALLATE- Dijo molesto Will, Eli se quedó callado con un rostro asustado.

-Hijo... todo esta bien no es nesesario que te metas en estos problemas - Dijo Will más calmado, pero Eli solo lo ignoró y se tapó con la sábana de la camilla.

-Eli lo siento no debí gritarte - Dijo Will.

-Señor Shane se debe retirar, el niño necesita descansar - Dijo una enfermera (Stripper xD ok no ._.).

-Si señorita - Dijo el Shane mirando a su hijo tratando de dormir.

* * *

Will salió de la habitación.

\- Ahora si... adiós - Dijo Sofía apartándole la mirada.

\- "Como te odio" - Pensó Will.

\- Disculpa - Dijo Sofía ya que le leyó a mente.

-Nada señora perfecta - Dijo Will caminando más rápido, pero Sofía lo siguió enojada.

* * *

_\- Otra vez el infeliz - Dijo Trixie molesta._

_-Te perdiste de mucho Sting - Dijo Mario palpándole el hombro._

Will seguía caminando hacia la casa de Eli donde estaba su ropa adecuada, Sofía lo seguía.

-Y ahora que quieres - Dijo el Shane deteniéndose y volteando hacia ella.

\- No puedo creer que trates asi a Eli - Dijo ella entrando a la casa de golpe.

\- Espera, yo no le hice nada.

-Pero el gritaste, es un niño Will, esta bien corregirlo, pero ¿¡gritarle así!? NO - Dijo más que molesta.

-Solo le dije que se callara nada más Sofía - Gritó molesto.

-¡William! - Le calló Sofía de una vez. - Espero... que... no vuevas más a este lugar, no...- Ella comenzó a hablarle, Will solo se cruzó de brazos, hasta que una sombra se acercaba hacia Sofía... con un cuchillo en la mano, cubierto con una capa negra, y capucha.

-Sofía - Llamó Will retrocediendo.

-¡Callate! - Gritó la Smirnov furiosa. - Solo.. - Continuó hablando.

-Sofía - Llamó de vuelta, pero ella lo ignoraba. la sombra o el sujeto se acercó lo suficiente con el arma en mano.

-¡SOFÍA! ¡CUIDADO! - Will la empujó ella se salvó por suerte.. pero el Shane no.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! - Gritó del dolor al sentir un metal incrustarse en su espalda y atravesándole hasta el estómago, y saliendo por una parte de su ropa rasgándola.

Sofía solo quedó inconsciente gracias al golpe que recibió al ser empujada cayendo al suelo. La misteriosa sombra o sujeto sólo retrocedió dejando caer el arma.

-Que hice... - Dijo el sujeto... asi que solo bajó la cabeza y desapareció en una nube negra-rojiza.

* * *

**¿Quién fue el sujeto? ¿Por qué Will la salvó? ¿Eli mejorará? ¿Habré pasado mi examen? NO SÉEE... XD.**

**HOLAS... OTRA VEZ... jeje... veo que siguen actualizando muchos fics...**

**Y yo también :3, en unos minutos (DIAS) estará los otros fics... me quitaron el USB... por estudiar y estudiar... y adivinen como me jue... :3...**

**MUY CANSADO!**

**Pero por fin... estoy aqui... más... relajada.**

**Okey... ¿Que me olvidaba?...**

**...**

**AH SI... ¿Cuál es mi nombre?... Repito: Comienza con una letra de la A hasta la E. Ósea A, B, C, D Y E. ¿Bien? pueden decir aunque sea dos a cuatro nombres... y LaDiosaYenapa: NO BridgitBlakk: NO Yo: XD.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Este chapter más y vamos con "ELI DE 10 Y 12 AÑOS"!**

-…

Chapter 16: ¿Qué significa eso?

* * *

Ertienee noche todavía en la ciudad, todos dormían, el hospital también, y el pequeño Eli igual, pero no todas las cosas estaban tranquilas...

\- Bien solo le pedimos ahhhh... eso - Bostezó un señor de cabello marrón y ojos negros.

\- Si... no puedo creer que mi esposa tengo otra niña - Dijo un señor de cabello gris y ojos verdes.

\- Después nos vamos tengo mucho sueñoooo - Los dos señores caminaron hacia la casa de Sofía y Will, toaron la puerta pero nadie respondía...

\- Que raro seguro estarán cómodos... durmiendo - Dijoe l señor de caabellos negros roncando.

\- ¡Hey! despierta.

\- ¿Que extraño? Will... Sofía - Los dos señores seguían tocando y nada...

\- Ammm... mejor vamos a una tienda.- Pero un señor ya algo mayor de edad caminó hacia esa casa.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aqui? - Preguntó Gimo caminando hacia la casa con unas llaves en sus manos.

\- Señor Gimo... nos podría dar algo de sandía por fa, es para mi esposa... está embarazada otra vez - Dijo el señor de cabello gris, el Shane asintió y los dejó pasar pero... vieron una escena no tan agradable.

\- ¡Que carajo paso aquí! - Dijo Gimo sorprendido viendo a los dos tirados en el suelo.

-Oh no - Susurró un señor.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡RÁPIDO!

__ Si RAPIDO - Gritó Trixie._

_\- Espero que esten bien. - Dijo Danna._

_\- Pues claro que lo harán venimos del futuro... - Le contestó Blakk._

_\- Ejem... - Tosió Neru._

* * *

**_En el hospital (otra vez ._. tranquilos...)_**

\- Bien Eli... parece que estas mejorado rapidamente - Dijo el doctor haciendole un chequeo al pequeño Shane.

\- Yey! - Dijo alegre.

\- Mañana te daremos de alta - Eli lanzó un pequeño bostezó.

-Bien - Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa - El doctor le colocó la manta encima de Eli, este quedó completamente dormido.

-Doctor! - Gritó alguien desde el pasillo.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Salió de la habitación, calló en cuanto vió a los padres del pequeño siendo atendidos.

\- Uno tiene una cortada profunda en su estómago y espalda y ella tiene un rasguño en su cabeza, felizmente no es grave - Dijo un enfermero.

\- Hay que atenderlos - Dicho esto todos acudieron a los heridos.

Unas horas después, Will quedó estable, solo que dormido, tenía una venda en su abdomen y una pequeño en su cabeza, junto con otra en su muñeca izquierda.

Sofía estaba dormida y con sueros en sus manos, y una vendita en su cabeza, tenía un rasguño en su hombro, por la caída que tuvo.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, y el primero en despertar fue Will.

-Mmmm - Fastidiado por un dolor, lentamente se alzó la polera blanca que le habían puesto y notó una venda alrededor de su abdomen.

-Arghhh - Will se recostó pesadamente en el respaldar de la cama donde estaba. Volteó la cabeza y vio a Sofía durmiendo, él sonrió, volteó para el otro lado y vió a Eli, el pequeño seguía dormido en posición fetal, Will lanzó una pequeña carcajada al ver así a su hijo.

-Señor Shane, felizmente despertó - Will fijó la mirada hacia un doctor que caminaba hacia él.

-Doctor... que... sucedio - Dijo entre-cortadamente.

-Solo un pequeño accidente, pero esta mejorando no se preocupe.

-Gracias - Dijo Will aliviado.

-Bien me tengo que ir- El doctor tomó sus cosas y se fue.

-Ufff...

-¿Papi? - Dijo una vocecita.

-Eli hijo. - Pero su hijo desvió la mirada.

-No digas que sigues molesto conmigo - Dijo Will.

-Si.

-Hijo lo lamento. - Will trató de disculparse, pero Eli no le hacía caso ... solo lo ignoraba.

-Eli...

-No...

De pronto una enfermera apareció por la puerta trayendo consigo el desayuno del hospital a los dos. Ellos la recibieron.

-Hijo vamos - Insistió Will.

-Bien lo haré pero si me contestas a una pregunta.

-¿Si? Soy todo oidos - Dijo su padre.

\- ¿Qué significa Virgen?

-Virgen... - Dijo Will nervioso. - Y de donde... escuchaste eso...

\- De ti... y mami.

\- Ammmm... pues... este... Eli ya vas a desayunar - Trató Will de cambiarle el tema.

-Si... pero responde a mi pregunta.

-Virgen pues significa...Eli... estas muy pequeño para saberlo - Dijo su padre ya con su voz un poco aguda.

-Ohhh - Dijo el pequeño.

-Mejor desayunemos ¿Bien?

* * *

**_En BajoTerra._**

\- ¿¡Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO HICISTE BIEN!? - Gritó una señora alta, de cabello morado con mechas grises, ojos bicolor, la pupila morada y alrededor un brillo rojo. Tenía puesto un vestido negro puro con una cola arrastrando (Como el vestido de Elsa de la pelicula Frozen). Y en su mano tenía una lanzadora como la maestra invencible, solo que negra y gris.

-Madre... lo lamento es que -Dijo Isabel la otra mujer de Will Shane.

-Isabel... TENIAS QUE MATARLOS - Dijo aun más molesta su madre.

-Pero...

-No me gustan los peros Isabel... vete... luego te llamaré... - Isabel asintió arrodillandose un poco haciendo una reverencia.

-Adios madre... - Abrió sus alas que eran de color rojo con negro, despegó y se fue.

-"Yo misma me encargaré de Sofía" -Pensó la señora.

-REX! - Llamó molesta y llena de rabia..

-Si madre - Apareció un chico de dieciocho años, con la misma apariencia de Eli, tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos celestes pero alrededor tenía un brillo rojo.

-Quiero que vayas a la superficie... y me muestres... el collar que tiene el hijo de tu hermana Sofía - Dijo sádicamente.

-Bien... algo más...

-Si, Quiero... Que la mates...

* * *

**Hola! volví despues de un siglo... los extrañe... ya comenzaba a llorar (literal) por no leernos...**

**Bien pregunta: ¿Cual es el color de su cabello (color natural)?**

**El mío es castaño oscuro aunque se esta aclarando x)**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle.**

**PD:Gracias Miss Guianval ;)**

**PD2: LOS EXTRAÑE!**

**PD3: Disculpen los HORRORES de ortografia es que estoy desde un celular... ._.**


	21. Chapter 17

...

Chapter 17: Muerte de una madre.

* * *

_-¿¡Por qué es tan parecido a Eli!? - Gritó Trixie sorprendida._

_-Es su tío - Explicó Neru. - ¿Por que creen que su madre tiene el mismo fleco? - Preguntó Neru._

_-Ahhhhh - Dijeron todos._

-Ve hacia ella - Dijo Rex imitando a su madre con un tono infatil, él volaba hacia el descenso. - Matala - Dijo aún con más molestia.

-Quiero que la mates - Terminó de decir con el mismo tono.

-Por favor... es mi hermana... tenemos la misma edad, misma familia - Comenzó con furia. - Se casó con un Shane... - Su tono comenzó a ponerse un poco más bajo. - Tuvo un hijo, e hizo una familia... - Rex agachó la mirada tristemente. - Pero... encontró el amor.- Se dijo a sí mismo, deteniéndose y descendiendo al suelo. - Será feliz, acogida, sonriente... - Dijo nostálgico.

-¿¡QUE ME SUCEDE!?... DEBO MATARLA... ¡¿EN SERIO!? - Dijo gritando al aire.

-¡¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN?! - Gritó hacia unas babosas que andaban por el lugar... estas se asustaron.

_-Este tipo esta loco - Dijo Mario._

_-Es el tío materno de Eli, de ahí sacó su actitud - Dijo Twist relajado._

* * *

**_Horas Después._**

Sofía despertó.

-¿Que-que? - Tartamudeó confundida... hasta que unos brazos la rodearon.

-Por fin despiertas... - Dijo Will tratando de calmarse.

-Si... y... que me... - El Shane la interrumpió. - Shhh tranquila... casi sales herida de un "casi" asesinato - Explicó Will separandose de ella.

-Eli ¿Donde está? - Preguntó ella.

\- ¡Mami! - Gritó el pequeño niño lanzándose a lso brazos de su madre.

-Mi niño - Dijo Sofía.

-Ufff - Suspiró Will calmandose por completo.

* * *

-Si si - Dijo Rex volviendose loco.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loco? - Se preguntó así mismo. - Arghh debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo - El Smirnov ascendió hacia la entrada al "Mundo Ardiente" y comenzó a volar a extrema velocidad. (**Las alas de él son como los de un angel solo que negras y tiene detalles grises, igual con las de Sofía, solo que con detalles morados y celestes, ella las oculta con su magia) **\- Muy bien... donde estas - Murmuró deteniendose en medio del cielo nocturno... - Mmmm... Si mi hermanita Isabel trató de matarla... lastimó a William Shane... y...HOSPITAL - Dijo volando hacia el lugar.

-Muy bien... solo debo... matarla... que facil - Dijo él, hasta que recibió un mensaje de su madre.

\- REX - Gritó la señora furiosa por medio de un intercomunicador en su oído.

-Ahhh! - Gritó adolorido. - Si madre.

-Espero que lo hagas y no fracaces... estoy enviando a Isabel contigo... matenla a ella y a su hijo - Furiosa colgó la llamaba.

-Ahora dos trabajos por hacer... Isabel - Dijo regresando por donde empezó a volar.

* * *

**_Más tarde._**

_-MALDITOS - Gritó Trixie mirando a Isabel y Rex._

_-NO DEBEN HACERLO._

Eli dormía junto a su mamá en la camilla, Will en cambio dormía en los asientos en la sala de espera.

-Shhh... no nos deben ver - Dijo Rex a su hermana.

-Y ¿Cuando apagaran las luces? - Y lo que alumbraba en el hospital se apagó.

-Ahora - Dicho esto salieron de su escondite hacia la búsqueda de Sofía.

Buscaban y buscaban... pero no la encontraban... pero..

-Bingo! - Dijo Rex mirando una habitación.

-¿Los encontraste?

-Nop pero mira... Hay calzados de diferente tipo - Dijo observando una revista.

-¡Hey! Concéntrate - Gritó su hermano en voz baja.

-Oh si... sigamos - Caminaron hasta la último habitación.

-Si - Dijo Isabel mirando a su hermana durmiendo en la camilla con su hijo.

-Bien hecho andando. - De pronto...

-Alto ahí - Dijo Will las luces se prendieron y se encontraban todos los doctores y enfermeras (os) con algunos policias.

-Grrrr - Gruñeron los dos volando hacia ellos, asi comenzó una pelea pero sin darse cuenta... los dos habían ganado...matron a cada persona que trabajaba en el hospital y a cada paciente del lugar el único era Will Shane.

Isabel se lanzó hacia el Shane pero Sofía despertó y se lanzó hacia ella salvando al Shane del ataque de ella.

-Ahhh... felismente te veo hermanita - Dicho esto comenzaron a pelear pero Sofía estaba débil y sus hermanos mayores le ganaban, Will se levantó y corrió hacai su hijo abrazándolo fuertemente, el pequeño estaba asustado y se aferró más a su papá.

-Sofía! - Gritó Will, pero en esto la Smirnov fue atacada por su hermana en la espalda, matándola... al instante. - NO - Gritó el Shane mayor, el cuerpo de su esposa cayó al suelo sin vida, mientras Rex e Isabel desaparecían en una nube de humo color negra.

-MAMI! - Gritó Eli asustado y con lagrimas en sus ojos, Will quedó inconsciente igual que su hijo.

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

_-O Dios - Dijeron Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie._

_-No... no pu-puede - Tartamudeaba Danna sorprendida._

_-Su madre murió..._

Will abría los ojos lentamente dandose cuenta que estaba en la habitación... en una cama matrimonial, con vendas en su abdomen... cabeza, y un yeso en su brazo derecho.

-Will - Dijo Gimo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Gimo donde esta... - Pero cayó al ver la cara de su tío... tenía lágrimas en sus ojos rojos.

-No...

-Lo...lamento - Dijo Gimo abrazándolo, Will comenzó a llorar. Sofía había muerto.

-Do-donde es-esta mi hijo - Dijo William.

-Está en la sala - Respondió Gimo tratando de calmarse, el Shane corrió hacia la sala, sin hacerle caso a Gimo por lo que dijera que no está en condiciones.

-Eli! - Gritó Will, y vio a su niño, recostado en el sofá con lagrimas abundantes e sus ojitos celestes... abrazando fuertemente a Scott y limpiandose las lagrimas en su pelaje, Sayra estaba más que devastada, y Burpy pues... su color naranjita estaba con un tono gris.

-Eli...hijo - Llamó Will.

-... - No resivió respuesta alguna de su hijo.

-Eli - Dijo acercandose, pero el Shane menor escondió la cara.

-Hijo... tranquilo por favor - Pidió Will, pero el pequeño comenzó a llorar y murmurar algunas palabritas.

-William - Llamaron unos señores que ayudaban en la funeral de Sofía.

-Si - Dijo el Shane sin apartar la vista de su hijo. - Lo sentimos... su esposa fue una gran mujer - Luego le entregaron unos papeles.

-Vendremos luego... haremos un trató psicológico a Eli... ustede debe descansar... debe estar demasiado débil señor Shane - Se retiraron.

-Hijo escúchame... tu madre siempre estará contigo ¿Bien? ella siempre te amo... y siempre lo hará...Eli... - Dijo Will con un nudo en su garganta, hasta que el pequeño no soportó más y abrazó a su padre.

-Papi... - Eli comenzó a llorar más. - Tranquilo... - Will y su hijo lloraron los dos juntos hasta que toda esa agonía y todo lo que tenía adentro se fuera...

* * *

_**En la noche.**_

Una fotografía, unas velas, algunas prendas, y las cosas que más apreciaba Sofía estaban presentes, todos vestían de negro, rezaban, oraban, y lloraban su muerte.

-"Tranquila Sofía... yo me encargare´de cuidar de Eli, como tú lo hiciste, Will también lo hará eso te lo aseguro" - Dijo Sayra la babosa infierno hembra con flores en su bracitos, lo dejó frente a la foto de quien era su dueña.

-Te amo - Murmuró Will arrodillándose.

* * *

_**Años después.**_

Pasó el tiempo desde la muerte de su ser querido, fue la peor fecha que vivió, ahora era un niño un poco más maduro, cuando cumplió sus 10 años... todo fue normal para el resto, pero para él... todo era oscuro...

Año y año yendo al tratamiento... conversar con su papá y su tío... todos creyendo que era un loco... no conversaba con nadie en su escuela... lo cambiaron de colegio... y lo peor... estaba por llegar...

* * *

**YEAH! X3, ME ENCANTA ESTO... ¿Cual creen que será lo peor? pero NOP... no será que su padre desaparesca no no... es otra cosa... jijijiji xD.**

**Sov... YA VI EL PUTO FIC... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***Ok cálmate cálmate tranquila...***

**Oki... y veo que a otra escritora se unió... POR FIN... PENSÉ QUE ERA LA ÚNICA QUE LE GUSTABA JUNJIE :3...Cof cof...**

**Ahhhh! *chillando***

**Muy bien chicos...**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su país favorito? A parte de su hogar, (Arriba Perú! :3), el mío sería Canadá... xD.**

**Adios!**

**Los quiero muchisisisisisisisisisisimo... *soné como el chavo***

**Nicolle... ammmm... sigan... que... siguen leyendo esto... dejen su review... ya dejen de leer... me estan leyendo... dejen de leer... YA! me asustan... ya... hey... deja de leer... ammm...**

**Ya... dejen de leer... *retrocede asustada***

**AHHHHHH! *toy loca xD***


	22. Chapter 18

…

Chapter 18: Charla.

* * *

Era un día normal, las gotas de lluvia caían poco a poco, las casas cerradas, los niños corriendo a sus hogares, los arboles secos, el clima nublado, y el simple sonido de la lluvia.

En el lugar se encontraba un niño peliazul, con un pequeño fleco, ojos celestes iguales a quien era su madre, tez morena, con una mirada seria en el rostro.

\- "Por que me sucede esto a mi" - Pensó Eli de diez años cumplidos, vestía la misma polera (Como la del primer capitulo), y un pantalón naranja.

Hasta que dentro de su mochila sonó un chillido.

-¿Ah? - Dijo el pequeño Shane volteando hacia el objeto en su espalda.

De la mochila salió una babosa infierno.

-Burpy... te dije que te quedaras con papá - Dijo con un tono de molestia, pero la babosa solo se encogió de hombros nervioso.

-Bien... pero escóndete bien... no te deben ver - La infierno asintió volviendo adentro de la mochila.

-Perfecto es doble tarea... primero debo ayudar un momento a mi papá... luego alimentaré a Scott, Sayra y a ti, luego... terminaré mi tarea... después ayudaré a papá a preparar la cena, sabes como cocina ¿No? - Dijo haciendo reir un poco a Burpy dentro de su mochila.

-Ya llegamos - Cogió unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Eli camino por la sala hasta llegar a su habitación, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido pero...

-Ejem - Tosió una personita ya dentro del lugar, Eli volteó y vio a su padre cruzado de brazos, sentado en la cama de su hijo.

-Papá... - Dijo nervioso el niño.

-¿Donde está Burpy? - Dijo Will Shane con una cara seria.

-Ammm... lo encontré... jeje... seguro ya te ibas ¿No?... jeje - Dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

_-¿Por qué él tiene esa costumbre? - Preguntó Kord al ver el acto del "pequeño Eli"._

_-Será de familia._

_\- Las mujeres felizmente somos seguras - Dijo Danna._

_\- Pffff mujeres - Dijo Blakk rodando los ojos. - Somos la mayor fuerza._

_\- PFff Hombres - Dijo Danna girando los ojos._

\- Me IBA... pero... me quedaré unos días más... Gimo se fue en lugar de mi... es que sabes que quiero descansar... y me preocupaste mucho... Eli te iba a reco... - Fue interrumpido por su hijo. - Extrañas a mamá ¿Cierto? - Dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos. Will solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Burpy salió de la mochila de Eli hacia las manos de Will.

-Aqui estas - Dijo el Shane mayor acariciando a su mejor babosa.

-Tengo que hacer mis tareas - Dijo Eli bajando la mochila de su espalda y sacando unos cuadernos.

-Eli ¿Nesecitas ayuda? - Preguntó su papá preocupado.

-Si.

* * *

_**En otro lugar.**_

-Jajajaja - Reía Ezequiel (la madre de Sofía).

-Madre ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Isabel.

-Hija... quiero que me presentes a tu hijo por favor... y jajajaja - Seguía riendo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Claro que sucede algo... ¿Recuerdas el collar? - Dijo su madre.

-Si...

-Pues rastreó todos los secretos que hay en la familia de Will Shane... y su hijo claro... trae al tuyo... haremos un pequeño ritual...

-Madre no estarás pensando que...

-O sí hija... convertiremos a tu hijo Alan en uno de los nuestros...

-...- Isabel se quedó callada. - ¡QUE HACES AQUI VETE! - Gritó Ezequiel.

-Arghh... perfecto... jajaja... que tonto es ese tal niño Eli...

-Señora! - Gritó alguien.

-¡¿SI?! - Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ella... e-ella - Tartamudeaba cansado uno de los guardias.

-HABLA!.

-Su... hija... ter-terce-ra...

-¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA ENTIENDE! - Gritó más furiosa.

-No... su al-alma... sigue viva... - Ezequiel ante esto no soportó más la rabia y lanzó una llama de fuego negra hacia el guardia, convirtiéndolo en cenizas al instante...

* * *

-Muchachos ya vine... - Avisó Gimo Shane entrando a la casa pero fue callado por un "Shh" de arte de Will Shane, que salía de la habitación de Eli.

\- ¿Se quedó dormido? - El Shane medio (Will xD) asintió.

\- Tío... ya me debo ir... ¿Puedes cuidar a Eli? - Preguntó Will.

\- William no puedo... yo también debo ir allá... sabes que las cosas empeoraron...

\- Pero..

-Sé que te preocupa Eli... es tu hijo... pero... escucha no hay nadie quien lo cuide... ni siquiera Sayra podrá hacerlo... ella también necesita ir conmigo... - Explicó Gimo sentandose en el sofá.

\- Tío... no estará tratando de... - Gimo asintió.

\- Debes buscarle una nueva mamá...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Dijo sorprendido.

-Así es... es eso o... dejarlo solo... sin que nadie lo cuide y con probabilidades que lo secuestren, maten, o roben la casa... - Y así su tío "ayudaba" a su sobrino.

\- Tío ya... no y NO quiero conseguirle una nueva madre a mi hijo... sé que no le gustará ni a mi... ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a BajoTerra...

-Will.. Eli ya está acostumbrado estar aqui... y le tomará algo de tiempo saber lo que es BajoTerra, ¿Quién cuidará la casa?... No podrá llevar a su mascota alla... y además... él necesita estudiar... y estará en peligro allá abajo... - Estó cayó por completo a Will.

-Tienes razón... no confío en Isabel ni me llevo bien con mi hermano... pero...

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres?

\- Que... Tío sabes que... ellos no me apoyaron... solo querían que me case con alguien que no amaba, y si los llamo y les digo...me obligaran... y no mantendré honor a Sofía...

\- Pero... el collar.

\- Sabes que Eli ni siquiera sabe sobre eso...

\- Jovencito escucha... esa es la única alternativa...

\- Arghh - Dijo Will... - Bien lo haré dame el teléfono - Gimo le dio el objeto, en eso Will comenzó a marcar un número... para llamar a sus papas.

* * *

_**En BajoTerra.**_

_-Quiero ver esto..._

En una casa de color celeste, algo grande pero segura, con muebles algo antiguos, lo habitaban unos señores de edad mayor... una señora de cabello negro como la noche con algunas puntas blancas debido a la edad y ojos azules y un señor de cabello azul con ojos verdes.

De pronto comienza a sonar el teléfono del lugar.

\- Martín contesta - Dijo la señora leyendo un libro junto a dos babosas aracniredes.

\- Ya voy mujer... - Dijo molesto el señor.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Papá? - Dijo Will desde la otra vía.

\- ¿William? - Dijo el señor sorprendido.

\- Que... - La señora despegó la atención a su libro, viendo a su marido conversar por el teléfono.

\- Nesecito ayuda...

\- Ja! Will sabes... que jamás te ayudaremos... ya que te casaste con una... arghh mejor ni hablo - Dijo molesto el señor.

\- Papá... por favor... ayudame... es mi hijo...

\- Tu hijo... TU HIJO... William- Aclaró- ... tu eres responsable de cuidarlo...

\- Papá escuchame... mi tío Gimo no puede cuidarlo ni yo tengo tiempo...

-Eso te pasa por no obedecernos - Susurró el señor.

\- Por eso te pido... ayudame - Pidió Will más preocupado y temeroso.

\- Pasame el teléfono - Dijo la mujer, su esposo se lo dió.

\- Hola hijo...

\- Mamá... - Dijo Will con la voz aguda.

\- Lo haremos...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Dijo Will y su papá al mismo tiempo.

\- Si mi niño... ahora...¿Dónde estás?.

-En la superficie mamá...

\- Perfectoo danos la dirección de tu hogar... e iremos ahora mismo... jovencito... - Dicho esto ella cortó.

\- POR QUE HICISTE ESO...

\- Mi cielo... Will nesecita ayuda...

\- Pero...

\- Ejem.. - Tosió su mujer molesta...

\- Si mi vida... - Ella sonrió.

* * *

**_En la superficie._**

\- Ya vendrán... - Dijo Will en shock.

\- Hey.. despierta... - Gimo chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la cara de su sobrino.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento...

\- Perfecto ahora un peso menos de encima. - Suena el timbre.

\- Ya vinieron...

* * *

**YEY!**

**XD estoy contenta de haber regresado si!**

**(Parece que nadie me extraño)**

**Neh... Solo quería ver como están e iba viendo los demas fics...**

**Vaya que escriben bien.**

**Pregunta: ¿CuÁl es el plato "Bandera" de su pais? Saben a lo que me refiero... **

**El mío es el cebiche... mmmm... xD**

**Adios!**


	23. Chapter 19

…

Chapter 19: Visitas, y un secreto.

* * *

\- Que rapidos son. - Decía Gimo sorprendido viendo a su hermano menor con su esposa.

-Así es ... o no Martin - Dijo la ya anciana señora pero eso no le quitaba lo bella que estaba.

-Detesto que me hables por mi segundo nombre - Redpondió su marido algo molesto.

-Bien - Comenzó Will. - Les pido que cuiden a mi hijo mientras yo no estoy... él tiene 10 años..

-Pero ya esta grande - Interrumpió su papá.

\- *Shhhh* - Le calló su esposa molesta.

\- Bueno... por favor... luego les contaré lo que sucedió... hay una habitación libre en el segundo piso, se pueden quedar. - Si quieren - Dijo con un tono nervioso.

\- Bien... quiero verlo - Dijo su madre sonriente.

* * *

-. Bueno... se nota que es tranquilo - Dijo Martín (el padre de Will) al ver a Eli dormido junto a su mascota ya más grande de tamaño, con Sayra.

\- Se llama Alexander, pero lo llamamos Eli, por que.. je bueno es una larga historia - Dijo William (Will) con una mano tras su nuca. - Así com algunos te llaman Will... William - Dijo su madre recordando algunos gratos momentos.

-Bien *oahhh* - Bostezó su padre. - Es mejor ir a dormir. - Todos asintieron.

* * *

**_A la mañana Siguiente._**

_\- Twist ¿Lo tienes anotado? - Preguntó Blakk a su aprendiz.  
_

_-Así es señor... - Afirmó Twist._

_\- Hey! esperen que hacen - Dijo Neru acercándose a ellos._

Ya era de mañana de un Sábado... día feriado, estos días disfrutaba, ser él mismo. Le encantaba la música, aunque nunca pero NUNCA se lo contó a su padre.

¿Su género de música? Claro esto suena raro, pero gustos son gustos de cada uno, él le encantalamúsica romántica, le recordaba tanto a su madre, cuanto lo quería, lo mimaba, lo abrazaba, hasta le recordaba todos los besos que le daba ellaantes de irse a dormir... Eli siempre a estado ocultando su dolor mediante esta música, pero se deprimia al saber que tenía que irse con su padre a BajoTerra, a los 15 años, si a esa edad, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

\- Sayra... -. Comenzó a hablar con la babosa infiern o hembra de su madre.- ¿Crees que debo parar deescribir esto?. - Señaló unos papeles que tenían escritos tantas canciones hechas por él.

La criaturita solo negó con la cabeza sorprendida.

-Desearía que eso nunca hubiese pasado... ¡Ah! -Gritó de inmediato, miro su mano y vio que tenía unacortada de papel.

-Ya vengo. -

_-Saben... se lindo cuando era niño. - Dijo Trixie._

_-Oww hasta ya se enamoró del Shane cuando era niño. - Se burló Danna sonrojando levemente a la __Sting._

-Bien... creo que tengo que concentrarme en las tareas. - Agarró su mochila. Pero...

-!Ah¡ No otra vez - Se quejó al sentir su herida vendada Ser rozada por el cierre del objeto.

De pronto un brillo azulado llamó su atención, abrió su armario y encontró entre algunas ropas viejas y sucias un pequeño collar.

\- ¿Que es esta cosa? .- Se preguntó.

* * *

**_En BajoTerra._  
**

**_\- _**Idiota... - Dijo Ezequiel.

Pero unos disparos, y unos golpes unidos con gritos, llamó la atención de ella.

\- Y ahora que... estuve solo cuatro años en paz y esto sucede - Dijo más que furiosa, abrió sus alas y fua a ver quien ocasionaba tanto escándalo.

-¿¡Que demonios sucede!? -. Gritó a todo pulmón.

-Señora... ¡AHHHH! - Gritó un guardia suyo que fue incinerado por un rayo morado.

\- Grrr - Gruño volando de donde provenía esos extraños rayos, cuando..

-Sofía... - Ezequiel paró al ver a una mujer con una nuebe morada a su alrededor y con los ojos blancos brillante y sus grandes alas abiertas con sus plumas indefinidas y brillantes.

\- Mi hijo heredó un gran poder, y él te derrotará, él despertará sus verdaderos poderes siendo hombre o mujer, y te derrotará para siempre - Dijo Sofía con una voz celestial, desapareciendo.

-Rex... - El chico se acercó medio tembloroso por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-S-si ma-ma-ma - No tenía palabras.

-Deja de tartamudear... tengo que buscar a alguien que me ayude... busca a todas las malvadas que tenemos, todas, Hasta las estropeadas malvadas... tenemos que matar a su hijo, y busca a mi otro nieto... sabes que me refiero a Alan, tengo que conocerlo.

-Pe-pero Isabel ya fue por él. - Dijo nervioso.

-¡Entonces buscala a ella! - Gritó, Rex asintió y fue a donde se encontraba su hermanita.

* * *

**_En otro lugar de BajoTerra._**

Will andaba con la cabeza baja, y con una postura jorobada en su meca- bestia, extrañaba a su hijo que apenas lo veia.

\- No sé que sucede Burpy... solo desearía que esto se acabe.

La babosa infierno solo acaricio con su patita un poco de su cabello.

-Gracias amigo - Agradeció Will parando su meca en uno de sus refugios. Caminó hacia el lugar y entró.

-¿Tom? - Llamó el Shane

\- Hola Will - Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa fingida. -

-¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó al ver ese gesto de parte de su amigo.

-Nada - Dejo de fingir la sonrisa. - Hay problemas en la caverna eólica (Creo que se llama asi el lugar de prosedencia de la babosa elemental Aire). - Todas las babosas de elemento aire se estan saliendo de control. - Explicó Tom.

-Entonces vamos. - Will caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-"Se perfecto lo que escondes Shane, a parte del Mundo Ardiente"- Pensó Tom con furia.

* * *

**Hoooooool****a..****. xD, espero que****les haya g****ustado solo me demore dos semanas en actualizar... muy poquito jijiji x3.**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez se sintieron mal a que les****hagan una broma de muy ma****la intencion? y si****es****asi... ¿Como les hicieron esa broma?****O****bvio que yo si... T-T aun recuerdo ese día uahhhhhhh!**

**Ok no seré tan dramática...**

**PD: A todos esos "haters", no sé que tie****nen en el cerebro para que sigan colocando esos ****comentarios****que en serio ofenden a muchos hasta a mi me duele que digan eso sobre los escritores****de****este Gran Fandom _Slugterra_**** ¿Acaso, ustedes son **** "perfectos"? NO , nadie es perfecto, eso deben entender, somos seres humanos y tenemos****sentimientos , NO somos robots para que****nos esten escribiendo esas cosas a cada momento sin que les respondamos nada.**

**¿Siguen escribiendo eso? Pues, nos importa un comino... a todos esos "haters", solo con todas esas palabras que cada escritor hace para que se detengan, solo quieren decir:**

**Dejen de escribir esos comentarios que nos duelen.**

**Pero solo con una frase no creo que todo se resolverá asi que... si molestaran al fandom, y a los otros escritores o lo hagan a mi, hacen que la audencia de Slugterra/Bajoterra, sea baja, y en un momento a otro la serie se CANCELARÁ por completo.**

**Si escriben esas cosas, hieren tambien a los que crearon esta fantástica serie.**

**PD2: Si se dieron la molestia de ver esto... gracias.**


	24. Chapter 20

…

Chapter 20: Explícamelo. "Estoy en problemas"

* * *

_-Nada... - Dijeron Twist y Blakk al mismo tiempo._

_-*Ejem* - Tosi__ó Neru molesto. - Denme esos papeles. - Pero los dos solo se negaron._

_-__¡Ahora! -Grit__ó la babosa (Neru)._

_Blakk neg__ó de nuevo._

_-Ok... entonces, tendr__é que hacerte dormir a ti Blakk - Dijo lanzando un rayo blanco hacia el villano, pero este lo esquivo, haciendo que el rayo rebotara hacia todos lados._

_-__¡Cuidado! -Gritaron Kord y Pronto, todos comenzaron a correr para que e rayo no les impactara._

_-__¡Junjie! atrás tuyo! -Grit__ó Trixie, pero no reaccion__ó a tiempo logrando que esto lo dejara inconsciente._

_\- Hay no no no no no __¡¿Qu__é hice?! -Grit__ó Neru asustado._

_\- Y ahora dicen que esto es mi culpa - Dijo Blakk, pero todos lo reprocharon con la mirada._

* * *

\- ¡Alexander! - Llamó su abuela desde el comedor.

\- Ya voy... - Respondió Eli sin prestarle atención.

\- Sayra ¿Tu sabes que es esto? - Señaló el collar en sus manos, la babosa infierno solo abrió los ojos asustada. - ¿Sayra?.

\- "Hay no" - Pensó Sayra.

\- Alexander! - Llamó de nuevo su abuela. El pequeño Shane solo dejó el objeto encima de su cama dudoso, caminó hacia el comedor, ya que era hora del almuerzo.

* * *

\- Este jovencito es peor que su padre - Dijo León (el segundo nombre del padre de Will... solo para hacerlos recordar :3) leyendo un periódico en sus manos.

\- Ya vine - Dijo Eli caminando hacia ellos.

\- Bien... espero que hayas terminado bien tus tareas Alex. - Dijo su abuela de cariño.

\- Si... - Contestó el niño sentandose en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

\- Tu padre de seguro ya vendrá - Dijo su abuelo sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

\- ¿En serio? - Eli se preguntó.

\- Así es... - Su abuela afirmó, terminando de servir la comida en uno de sus platos, Eli solo comenzó a comer, le encantaba tanto que su abuela cocine, era igual que su madre.

Un ruido cerca a la puerta llamó la atención de todos, ahí apareció Will un "poco" despeinado, y con algunas hojas en su ropa.

\- ¿Babosas tornado? - Preguntó su madre.

\- Si... algunas - El Shane medio (dije que es Will... jaja! x3) escupió unas hojas en su boca.

\- Es mejor que te vayas a dar un baño por que hueles a Will - Se burló su abuelo haciendo que Eli casi escupiera su comida por el chiste hecho.

\- Ok... - Dijo Will. - Ya vengo... buenas tardes hijo. - Eli lo saludó de nuevo.

\- *Pfff* - Su padre hizo un puchero con un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

\- Martin... - Dijo su esposa molesta.

* * *

Después de unas horas, Eli aún tenia curiosidad sobre lo que encontró, ¿Un secreto de su padre?... no lo sabía aún, se encontraba pensativo con el collar en sus manos.

\- Sayra... Dímelo... ¿Qué es esto? - Insistió el niño, pero la babosa infierno se negó a decirle.

\- Vamos - Siguió.

\- Nah... - Balbuceó la babosa cruzada de bracitos.

El collar lanzó un pequeño destello azul asustando a Eli.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Gritó asustado soltando el objeto.

\- ¿Ah? - Dijo Sayra confundida.

\- ¿Por que tienes esa expresión? - Preguntó Eli viendo a la babosa.

La criaturita saltó de la mesa donde se encontraba, y observó el collar, lo tocó, lo levantó pero no ocurría nada.

\- ¿Que haces? - Volvió a preguntar el niño viendo como Sayra comenzaba a lanzar el diamante hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

\- ¡Hey! tranquila - Dijo Eli tratando de calmar a la babosa que estaba como loca, lanzando el collar hacia todas partes, como comenzó a morder con sus dientes, trataba de quemarlo, etc, montón de cosas que hacían entender que se volvió loca.

\- Hijo ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó su padre desde la sala al escuchar tantos ruidos extraños.

\- Nada - Mintió Eli desde su habitación.

\- ¿Seguro? - Volvió a preguntar.

\- Si...

\- Mejor voy a ver que hace este niño - El Shane se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta y al abrir...

-¿¡ Pero que...!? - Exclamó viendo el desastre que dejaron (o dejó) la babosa infierno.

Burpy también estaba tan confundido al ver la escena.

\- Hijo estas bien - Will caminó hacia Eli.

\- Si... y me podrías decir... ¿Que es esto? - Preguntó el niño alzando su mano, del cual colgaba de un lazo el diamante, con Sayra aun sujeta a este.

\- No... - Susurró Will con los ojos como platos.

* * *

**_En BajoTerra._**

\- Ja!... su hijo... Ja! - Dijo Ezequiel sarcásticamente.

\- Madre... - Llamó Rex.

\- Nos destruirá... Ja! - Ezequiel ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

\- Madre. - Volvió a llamar el chico.

\- No puede ser... soy más fuerte que ella... Jajaja! - Se rio sarcásticamente.

\- ¡MADRE! - Gritó Rex.

\- ¡¿QUE CARAJO QUIERES?! - Contestó su madre furiosa.

\- Mi hermana... - Presentó el chico apartándose, ahí se encontraba Isabel con su hijo ya de trece años junto a ella.

\- Perfecto... REX... Presentame a su hijo - Ezequiel sonrió.

* * *

**_En la superficie._**

**\- **Pu-pu es... - Tartamudeó Will.

\- Papá.. - Dijo Eli son seriedad.

\- Ammm... escucha hijo... es un collar.

\- No me digas. - Dijo Eli sarcásticamente.

\- Si te digo. - Contestó su padre siguiendole el juego.

\- William... - Llamó su madre desde la cocina.

\- Ya voy mamá... ya vuelvo Eli. - Avisó al niño. - Como quieras.. - Murmuró.

El pequeño solo se lanzó a su cama cansado... Sayra seguía mordisqueando el collar.

\- "Mamá me lo hubiera dicho ya" - Pensó Eli dejando escapar una lágrima al recordarla.

* * *

**_Días después._**

Como dicen "El fin de semana se pasa volando" (Uahhhhh!), pues llegó el Lunes, el peor día de la semana (._.). Todos los estudiantes entraban a sus colegios, o centros educativos correspondientes, corrian a sus aulas apresurados por el tiempo.

Eli Shane, iba a su clase, pero... caminaba solo.

Y la campana de clases sonó.

\- Muy bien chicos quiero que saquen sus cuadernos, debo revisar las tareas que dejé, y por favor, espero que lo hayan hecho ustedes mismos - Rogó el profesor.

\- Bien - Eli rodó sus ojos sentándose en su silla que se encontraba en la tercera fila del salón, junto a la pared. (Sonó raro, para mi)

\- Disculpa... - Dijo una niña.

\- Que... - Dijo Eli sin prestar atención.

\- Podrías dejar de ser raro. - Se burló... pero el Shane ni hizo caso, era normal que se burlaran así.

El profesor comenzó la clase, con las matemáticas, todos se distraían, miraban hacia otros lados, pero Eli, parecía que era el único en prestar atención.

Así empezó su día, pero las burlas de sus compañeros hacia él no paraban, murmuraban a sus espaldas, y lo miraban raramente.

\- Muy bien, harán trabajos en grupo. - Avisó el profesor, todos comenzaron a ver quien formaría parte de su equipo, sus amigos, sus colegas, etc, Eli le gustaba eso, podría hacerlo solo.

Pero lo que más odiaba era...

\- Alto... no tan rápido, yo elegiré los grupos. - Volvió a decir el profesor, Eli solo se estremeció.

\- Profe, por favor, dejenos hacer el trabajo asi. - Dijo un niño pelinegro con ojos morados.

\- Si... - Dijo una niña rubia y ojos negros.

\- No - Negó el profesor, así comenzó a pasar una pequeña lista, el Shane solo rogaba que no le tocara con "los peores".

\- Martínez, Rozas, y Rojas. - Dijo el profesor por apellido, los tres mencionados solo dijeron un "Si" viendo con quienes les tocaron.

Eli seguía rogaba ya que su apellido se acercaba.

\- Sanchez, Shane, y Tovar - Avisó el profesor, el Shane solo miró a los niños con quien le tocó, y... era una MUY MALA noticia.

\- Jajajaja - Rio el niño... el mismo niño rubio que lo molestaba desde el kinder.

\- Oh no... - Susurró Eli.

* * *

**Jeje, Hola, espero que les haya gustado, Y bueno, ¿Que pasará con Eli? ¿Lo golpearán en la entrepierna? xD ¿Will le dira sobre el collar? Pos... lo descubriran en el... siguiente capitulo, o chapter.**

**\- Noticias... Estoy en problemas, le oculto a mi mamá sobre una nota... y espero que no me descubra... cuando le haga firmar ._. deseen me suerte.**

**\- NO TENGO INTERNET EN MI CASA T-T**

**-Estoy en una cabina.**

**\- Me gusta la pizza.**

**-Mi nombre es Alexandra.**

**Jeje... bien dos de estas noticias son falsas, escriban cuales son... jeje.**

**Y bueno... muajajajajaja... actualizaré... (tal vez) "Accidente, una gran ayuda", jeje bueno los quiero mucho y besos a todos.**

**Nicolle... **


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Golpes, y tristezas.

* * *

\- "Estoy frito" - Pensó el Shane tratando de concentrarse en la clase, sus compañeros solo planeaban algo malo para él.

Sonó la campana de salida, Eli suspiró pesadamente y cogió su mochila, caminando hacia la salida como todo el alumnado lo hacía.

\- Psss... - Llamó el niño rubio y ojos negros (Rodrigo).

\- Genial tendré que hacer con él ese estúpido trabajo. - Dijo Cristhian (Cabello azul y ojos grises) caminando hacia Rodrigo.

\- Con el raro... wow. - Dijo un niño de cabello blanco y ojos grises oscuros.

-Chicos calma... tengo un plan. - Dijo eñl niño rubio sacando un dulce de nuez.

\- Ush... ¿Que haremos? - Dijo otro niño uniendose de cabello verde y ojos verdes musgo.

\- Fácil... le daremos esto.

\- Pero Alexander sabe que es alérgico a esto. - El niño de cabello blanco (White... no tenía otro nombre/color para este Oc xD) señaló el dulce.

\- Lo obligaremos. - Explicó Rodrigo sonriendo.

\- Ahi viene. - Avisó el niño de cabello verde (Richard) haciendo que el grupito de amigos dejara de hablar.

\- Hola Alex... - Dijo Rodrigo acercandose y pasando su brazo derecho por el hombro izquierdo de Eli quien estaba algo confundido.

\- Mmm... - Dijo el Shane fastidiado.

\- Hey amigo tranquilo. - Dijo Cristhian acercandose a él.

\- ¿Que quieren? - Preguntó Eli asustandose, salieron del colegio, y caminaban por un parque.

\- Nada... solo queremos divertirnos. - Esto lo asustó más.

\- Rodrigo dejame... - Eli quitó el brazo del rubio de su hombro.

\- Entonces... aqui tienes tu regalo. - Dijo Rodrigo corriendo hacia él asi todos lo siguieron, Eli corrió lejos de ahí para librarse de la paliza que le darian.

Corría todo lo que daban sus piernas, un niño lo alcanzó por delante, otro por su derecha, hasta que lo acorralaron hacia una pared... El Shane retrocedió temblando.

\- ¡A ÉL! - Avisó Rodrigo, sus amigos se acercaron a Eli.

Cristhian dio el primer golpe e su cara dejandolo algo noqueado, y sacandole sangre de su nariz. El niño de cabello verde (Richard) lo pateo en el estómago haciendolo caer y dejarlo sin aire.

\- Jajaja - Reian ellos patendolo, Rodrigo dio un golpe bajo... muy bajo...

\- ¡Ahhh! - Eli gimió de dolor al sentir un golpe en su entrepierna (Auch).

\- Claro que harás el trabajo solo. - Dijo Cristhian pateandolo más fuerte. - ¡Ah! ¡Basta por favor! - Pidió Eli entre sus gritos de dolor.

\- ¡Sujetenlo! - Gritó Rodrigo, White y Richard lo cargaron de los brazos.

\- Cometelo... - El rubio acercó el dulce de nuez hacia la boca de Eli, este solo se negaba debilmente.

Unos pasos de personas los alertaron, todos lo dejaron tirado en el piso sangrando y con heridas.

* * *

_**Horas después.**_

Will Shane estaba en la sala angustiado por que su hijo demoraba en llegar, sus padres estaban preocupados.

\- Seguro habrá algo en su escuela. - Dijo Gimo.

\- No creo... - Dijo Will mordiendose las uñas nervioso, ¿Tanto demoraba Eli en venir?

\- Bien la cena está lista... debemos comer algo... - Avisó Daysi (abuela) caminando hacia la cocina.

\- El muchacho seguro que habra ido a otro lugar... seguro a fumar... a drogarse... - Dijo Leon.

\- Papá ya por favor. - Calló Will. - Lo siento. - Se disculpó después.

Un sonido alertó a todos, ahí estaba Eli con moretones en su cara, y algunas notorias en sus brazos.

\- ¡Hijo! - Will corrió hacia Eli y lo abrazó. - ¿Por qué estas...? ¿Que te pasó? - Preguntó al ver el estado de su hijo.

\- Me caí por... las escaleras del colegio... papá. - Mintió el niño.

\- Ten más cuidado hijo... traeré algo de alcohol para curarte estas heridas ¿Bien?

\- Papá estoy bien... no te preocupes. - Eli calmó caminando hacia su habitación y encerrarse.

...

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, se sentó en el piso... y comenzó a llorar.

Burpy saltó hacia el pequeño, quería ayudarlo.

\- Dejame Burpy. - Dijo Eli entre sollozos, tenía las rodillas en su pecho y sus brazos cubriendo su cara.

La babosa infierno insistió.

\- Burpy... vete. Dejame solo. - Pidió el niño.

* * *

_**Al siguiente día.**_

Eli hizo el trabajo, quedandose hasta tarde, llegó a su escuela, dejó su maleta en su asiento, sus ojeras se notaban, tenía los ojos rojos por no dormir, su cabello algo desordenado, ya que... si no lo hacía recibiría otra paliza.

Su profesor llegó con sus maletas, todos colocaron atención, pero Eli solo quería dormir.

La clase comenzó, cada grupo presentó el trabajo, por orden de apellidos, llegó a la letra S, pero el Shane ya estaba dormido en su silla.

\- Rosas, Sanchez y Shane. - Llamó su maestro pero el niño no lo escuchó.

\- Shane... - Llamó el profesor esperando a que se acercaran a su escritorio con el trabajo.

\- Hey inútil. - Dijo Cristhian acercandose al asiento del Shane junto con un niño pelirrojo.

\- Estoy esperando. - Avisó el maestro.

\- Nah... - Dijo el pelirrojo agarrando el trabajo de Eli.

\- Aqui tiene. - El profesor revisó bien. - Perfecto... bien hecho Sanches y Rosas. - Apuntó en una lista.

\- Alexander... lo siento, por quedarse dormido en mi clase... - Negó decepcionado el maestro.

\- Jaja! - El niño pelirrojo y Cristhian chocaron los cinco, ya que eran amigos... malos amigos quizas (xc).

\- Muy bien ¡Siguiente! - Avisó el señor. ( Profesor)

\- ¡Ah! ¿Que? - Dijo Eli despertandose alterado.

\- Que mala suerte Alexander... a la próxima. - Se burló el pelirrojo regresando a su asiento.

\- No! - Eli se dió cuenta de la nota que tuvo. - "Hay no... que haré" - Pensó asustado.

\- Chicos... - Susurró Rodrigo.

\- En el recreo... - Comenzaron a hablar.

* * *

Sonó la campana de recreo, el alumnado salió de sus aulas a divertirse. (¡Libertad!)

\- Vamos. - Avisó el "líder" del grupo de amigos.

Ellos siguieron a Eli, quien iba al baño, claro que le dolía el estómago por lo que le dieron el día anterior.

\- Ahhh... - Suspiró entrando a uno de los sanitarios, y comenzó a vomitar y... para ir al baño, claro.

\- Aw... que lindo, recién te hizo efecto ese dulce. - Se burló White, quien recibió una sonrisa de parte de Rodrigo.

\- Que retraso... jajajaja igual que tu. - Todos rieron, Eli se levantó aún con una mano en su estómago.

\- Dejenme... yo no les hice nada... Ya traje el trabajo. - Respondió debilmente.

\- En serio eres tierno... pero... NO... no lo haremos. - El rubio tomó a Eli de su polera negra jalandolo hacia él.

\- Jajaja tranquilo no te haremos nada. - Esto alivió a Eli. - Pero... - Esto lo asustó.

\- Él lo hará... - Lo soltó haciendolo caer al piso, ahí apareció un chico alto y mayor que ellos, cabello negros y ojos verdes.

\- Aún te recuerdo Alex... ¿Dónde está la tarea que te dije? - Preguntó el chico de aproximadamente 13 años.

\- Yo... ehhh... que que... - Eli ya no tenía palabras solo quería sacar lo que tenía en su estómago.

\- Es cierto eres débil jajaja. - El chico lo alzó de su polera y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

\- Dejenme... - Pidió sintiendo mareos.

\- Jajajaja. - El pelinegro cogió su nuca, lo soltó y metió su cabeza en uno de los inodoros ahogándolo.

\- Wow... - Reian todos, el Shane trataba de soltarse del agarre de su mayor, pero él tenia más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué sucede aqui? - Escucharon gritar a una profesora, los niños y el chico olo dejaron y salieron..

\- Ahhh... - Eli recuperaba el aire, sintió que la comida se le subí hacia la boca, vomitó otra vez pero en el piso.

\- Pero que... Alexander!. - Dijo la directora viendo al niño vomitando en el suelo.

\- Hay niño...

...

_**Horas Después.**_

Recogieron a Eli de la escuela al ver su estado, se lo llevaron hacia su casa, para que descansara.

Pero el collar, creo que no se olvidaron, no, este objeto comenzó a elevarse con un brillo blanco y se acercó hacia Eli quien dormía en su cama junto a Scott que estaba en el suelo recostado, el perrito se levantó de un salto y comenzó a ladrar despertando al niño.

\- ¡Scott! - Gritó molesto y algo adolorido, tenía una venda en su abdomen.

\- Que... - Dijo confundido al ver el objeto volando, Sayra (la babosa infierno hembra) entró a la habitación al escuchar escándalo

\- Ahhh - Balbuceó molesta y saltando hacia el objeto que aún seguía por los aires.

\- Sayra tranquila... ¡Agh! - Eli se quejó al haber hecho un movimieto brusco y lastimar su estómago.

\- Graa... - La babosa infierno gruñó fastidiada y tratando de descender con el collar en los aires.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó su padre caminando hacia su habitación.

Rápidamente el objeto voló hacia el niño lanzando un rayo blanco, y se escondió debajo de su cama, Will entró.

\- ¿Hijo estas bien?

\- Si... creo. - Dijo Eli tocando su cuerpo para comprobar si el rayo no alteró nada.

\- Bien grita o avisa si sientes una molestia. - Dijo Will saliendo del cuarto.

\- Lo haré...

...

**_Al Día Siguiente._**

La familia de Eli (Su abuela, abuelo, y papá) estaba desayunando, ya que era hora de ir al colegio.

\- Hijo, espero que vuelvas temprano, vamos a visitar a tus tios - Esto tomó por sorpresa al niño.

\- Espera... ¿Visitar?, papá hace tiempo que no los veo. - Dijo Eli. - Además... tengo muchas tareas.

\- Eli, tuve una conversación con tu maestra, y me dijo que no les deja tanta tarea. - Dijo su padre. - Asi que hoy... veras a tu primo.

\- Pero papá.

\- Alexander por favor, lo haremos, y vendrás rápido del colegio, y espero que termines a tiempo tus tareas, por que si o si... iremos a visitarlos, hoy es la reunión familiar - Aclaró Will terminando su desayuno.

\- Bendita reunión... - Murmuró Eli.

\- Te escuche Alexander. - Regañó su padre.

\- Me duele mi estómago. - Mintió el niño.

\- El doctor dijo que te diera estas pastillas por si el dolor sigue. - Respondió Will tomando un frasquito de la repisa.

\- No ya no me duele, es mejor que ya vaya al colegio. - Dijo Eli corriendo hacia su habitación.

\- Hijo, tu también debes irte ya. - Avisó la madre de Will con Sayra y Burpy en sus manos.

\- Tienes razón mamá, y también volveré temprano. - Aseguró Will.

* * *

**_En la habitación de Eli._**

\- ¡Esto debe ser una broma! - Gritó Eli pateando su mochila.

\- Primero: Debo llegar temprano, Segundo: Reunión familiar Lo olvidé, Tercero: Tratar de salir rápido ants de que Rodrigo y su grupo me atrapen. - Dijo Eli cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

\- Ahhh. - Suspiró. - Scott, ahora que hago... y si...si... mi papá lo descubre, no quiero que se decepcione de mi. - Dijo a su perro ya un poco más grande de tamaño.

El animalito dió un pequeño ladrido, se acercó hacia su dueño y colocó su patita en señal de ayuda.

\- Gracias amigo. - Agradeció Eli abrazando a su mascota.

\- Bien es hora de irme... por favor mamá... ayudame, no quiero que me vuelvan a golpear. - Rogó el niño...

* * *

**Denle suerte a Eli.**

**u.u pobeshito.**

**Ufff... al menos tuve tiempopara escribir este final de este capitulo.**

**Y bueno estoy reescribiendo sobre "Una nueva babosa Goon, virus, babosas puras", por... un fic que será actualizado.**

**Y claro, muchos me pidieron la continuación de este fic, y pues ¡Aqui ta!.**

**xD los quiero mucho a ¡Todos!.**

**Adios!.**

**PD: Una pregunta: ¿Quien es el actor de doblaje de Junjie? Su voz no para de sonar en mi cabeza y lo comparo con los que oí.**

**._. Ayúdenme.**


	26. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Un accidente.

* * *

Ya todo el alumnado llegaba a sus aulas, cada niño y joven en su salón.

Mientras que Eli, con suerte era uno de los alumnos que llegaron temprano. Sus compañeros jugaban y conversaban en silla y silla saltando. Pero el Shane era tranquilo, pues no tenia amigos ahi.

\- Reunión familiar, reunión familiar. - Repetía mirando el reloj de su aula. - Reunión familiar. - Siguió, cualquiera ya lo tomaría como "loco" ya que para algunos era raro.

-Ahh. - Suspiró cansado de escuchar tanto ruida de parte de unas niñas... creidas.

\- Ójala Alexia este aqui, con Jake. - Dijo mirando hacia abajo, claro extrañaba a sus mejores amigos, pero el destino los separó desde pequeños.

\- Jajaja... con que el enfermizo vino. - Se burló un niño peliblanco (White) caminando hacia su asiento, que era la tercera columna, en la quinta fila.

\- Hola Alex estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto... - Dijo el niño peliverde jalando levemente su cabello azul.

\- ¡Ah! - Jadeó Eli rascandose la cabeza por el dolor, volteó y vio al peliverde sentarse junto a White.

\- Y asi comienza... - Dijo Eli mientras giraba los ojos.

\- "¡Que acabe este dia ya!" - Pensó ya harto de lo que le sucedía, más niños comenzaron a llegar, cada niño que llegaba parecía una hora, ¿Que tan lentos eran? pasaron unos minutos más, y el profesor llegó a su aula ¡Por fin!.

\- Muy bien chicos... - Comenzó a hablar el maestro sacando documentos de su maletín.

Asi comenzó, como dijo Eli, el día era como los otros, nada fuera de lo común.

Primero era la clase de lenguaje, por suerte a Eli le encantaba ese curso. (¡IGUAL A MI!)

Todo avanzó... clases y clases, habla, dinámicas y demás cosas que hacían en su clase, hasta que...

\- Muy bien niños, pueden salir, y regresan temprano. - Advirtió el profesor, los pequeños corrieron hacia afuera y comenzaron a jugar.

\- Mejor me quedo. - Murmuró Eli abriendo un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes. Se sentía protegido de los golpes que sus compañeros le daban ya que su profesor estaba en su escritorio revisando algunos examenes.

\- Alex... ¿No iras afuera? - Preguntó su maestro acomodando unas gafas transparentes en su rostro.

\- Ahh... nesecito descansar después de lo... de ayer. - Respondió el Shane recordando la verguenza que tuvo que pasar.

\- Esta bien, entonces... tengo que irme, ten cuidado. - Eli saltó asustado de su asiento.

\- ¿A dónde va? - Preguntó nervioso. - Solo quiero saber.

\- Pues, hay una reunión de profesores lo cual no puedo faltar ¿Entiendes?, ahora si... Alex cuidas el salón. - Sonrió su maestro.

\- Matenme. - Murmuró el Shane escondiendo su cara entre la mesa.

Tan solo se escuchó la puerta cerrarse después que el profesor se valla, todo era silencio, además de los gritos de los niños a travez del cristal de las ventanas, lanzó un suspiro y se relajó esperando a que se acabe ya el día.

Y sus peticiones se cumplieron... sonó la campana y todos volvieron. Los demás niños entraron estallandi en carcajadas, algunos corriendo, jugando o hasta con algunos otros niños de otros salones de clase (¡Fiesta!... jiji :3).

\- Argh... - Se quejó Eli apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho.

\- Psss... Alexander. - Llamó una voz muy despresiable.

\- ... - El Shane no respondió.

\- Oye... si quieres te lo doy, aqui tengo un pedazo de pastel. - Avisó Rodrigo, a lo que Wli lo ignoró.

\- Que especial. - Dijo White cruzandose de brazos, Eli enfureció ante esa palabra, era tan ofensiva hacia su persona, "especial", ¡LE DIJO ESPECIAL!.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó molesto.

\- Por fin Alex... pensé que te habias desmayado, como ayer jajajaja. - El grupo de amigos comenzó a reirse.

\- ¿Por qué no van a sus sitios y me dejan en paz? - Le preguntó Eli rascando la parte de abajo de su asiento, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo.

\- Y... ¿Por qué mejir no saboreas esto? - Rodrigo le lanzó un pastel de crema en la cara de Eli.

\- Agh... ahh. - El Shane intentó quitarepse la espuma de su cara.

\- Feliz reunión... jajajaja. - Rieron otra vez.

\- Grrr... - Gruñó Eli cogiendo una toalla y limpiandose el rostro de la crema blanca.

\- Sabes que nos gusta jugar contigo, asi que te parece si... ¿Lo hacemos ahora? - Todo el grupo se le acercó con intención de pegarlo... otra vez.

\- No. - Susurró Eli saliendo de su sitio. - El profesor ya vendra.

\- Se demorará... ¿No es cierto?. - Su grupo asintió. - Yo empezaré... - Eli tropezó con una mochila, y comenzaron a pegarlo, los demás niños solo vieron curiosos la "pelea" entre ellos, nadie se acercaba a ayudar a Eli, algunos reían, y otros solo estaban sorprendidos.

_\- ¡YES! ¡YES! - Blakk festejaba atras de todos._

_-...- De Trixie ni siquiera se puede describir su cara al ver tal escena hacia su futuro esposo._

_\- ¡No! - Gritó Pronto dramáticamente._

_\- Yo a estos niños los... - Kord comenzó a hablar, tengo que omitirlo._

_\- Yo lo golpearía más en ese lugar. - Dijo Twist, todos lo miraron seriamente._

_\- Neru dime... ¿Cuándo volveremos?_

\- ¡AHHHH! - Gritaba Eli al sentir apuñaladas cerca de su recién curado estómago.

\- ¡Me duele! ¡Ya basta! - Gimió al sentir más patadas en su pecho.

\- Recién nos damos cuenta ahh. - Se burló Richard pateandolo en la pierna.

\- Ahhh! ya! ¡AHHHH! - El Shane comenzó a llorar, su baco comenzó a escupir sangre, y obtuvo heridas más profundas.

"Especial", "Especial", ¡ESPECIAL! esa palabra se repetía en su mente, trataba de librarse de los golpes pero esa palabra lo detenía, era como si algo lo bloqueara.

No podía más con este dolor... era insoportable, ¿QUE ACASO LOS PROFESORES NO ESCUCHABAN?...

Sus gritos eran más fuertes, y los rasguños, patadas y golpes aún más, la risa de todos lo hacían sentir un inútil, su mirada estaba desgastada, su ropa casi salía de su cuerpo, y la venda que tenía en su barriga, se convirtió en un trapo.

\- Jajajaja. - Reían, Eli sentí el sabor a metal en su boca, era su sangre, sus piernas le dolian, estaba demasiado débil para levantarse.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que el profesor apareciera.

No sucedió nada... solo se rindió...

\- Pss... nah vamos. - Rodrigo no le tomó importancia el estado de Eli.

Todos los niños se sentaron.

Pero el grupo de Rodrigo comenzaba a chismosear, y hasta tirar papeles por el salón. Hasta que...

\- Argh. - Eli se levantó debilmente del suelo.

\- Y aqui vamos de nuevo. - El grupito de amigos se preparó para dañarlo otra vez.

\- No. - Balbuceó el Shane con paso vacilante.

\- No te dejaremos asi... jajaja. - Rodrigo fue a atacarlo, Eli chirrió sus dientes molesto y a la vez asustado.

Con algo de fuerzas caminó hacia el rubio caminando hacia él preoarando su puño, el Shane tenía furia en su rostro, con sus manos débiles se apoyó entre las carpetas.

\- ¡Toma esto! - Rodrigo le mandó un puñetazo, pero de la nada la mano del Shane lo detuvo, el niño rubio vio a Eli... sus ojos cambiaron a rojo intenso.

-... - El rubio estaba asustado al ver esos ojos.

Eli no se detuvo y le torció la mano causandole dolor, él aprovechó esto y lo golpeó en su estómago con fuerza sobre natural sacandole sangre de la boca.

\- ¡Agh! - Se quejó Rodrigo.

El Shane, lo empujó hacia la pizarra casi rompiendole la espalda, lo golpeó y apuñaló.

El grupo de Rodrigo corrió a defenderlo, lograron separarlo del rubio.

\- ¡No le hagas esto a nuestro amigo! - Gritó White pateándolo.

\- ¡Mounstro! - Gritó Richard.

-¡AHHHH! - Gimió Eli empujándolos a todos, y lanzando un rayo azul zafiro que rebotó pared en pared.

\- ¡Cubranse! - Los niños se escondieron, la luz casi cegó a todos, pero llegó más hacia una persona...

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Mis ojos! - Rodrigo sintió un ardor al ser atacado por el rayo azul. - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Su grito se escuchó en casi todo el colegio, en cuadras, y parques, hasta cubrir la ciudad.

\- ¡Niños! - El profesor entró con más señores que trabajaban en el lugar.

\- ¡Llamen a los enfermeros! - Avisó una profesora, ayudaron a levantar a los niños caidos, el maestro del aula levantó y ayudó a Eli.

\- Debo llamsr a tu papá, te vez muy mal. - El Shane solo lo abrazó asustado.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me duelen! ¡Por favor ahh! - Escucharon gritar a alguien de dolor, voltearon y Rodrigo se encontraba ahi... rodeado de tutores y enfermeros, tratando de abrir uno de sus ojos llorosos.

\- Tranquilo...tranquilo. - Calmaban todos.

\- ¡Ah! - Gimió el niño rubio al sentir una mano cerca de su ojo izquierdo cerrado.

\- Se ve que está irritado. - Una enfermera tenía un algodón en las manos, otro enfermero tenía unas gotitas.

\- No puedo abrirlas. - Eli sintió que era su culpa.

\- Haber... has un esfuerzo. - Rodrigo suspiró agarrando con fuerza la mano de la enfermera, el enfermero cuidadosamente intentó abrir su ojo izquierdo, ignoró los gritos del niño y siguió... y lo vio... su ojos completamente rojo, la pupila dilatada, y un tinte azul cerca del iris verde.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo? - Preguntó una profesora, el niño asustado comenzó a llorar.

\- No. No puedo ver. - El Shane sintió un leve paro cardiáco.

\- ¿Quién te pudo hacer esto? - Rodrigo respiró.

\- Eli... ¡ALEXANDER SHANE LO HIZO!. - Eli comenzó a llorar.

\- Alexander vamos. - El profesor le extendió la mano...

\- A donde...

\- A suspenderte por completo de este lugar...

* * *

Unas horas después, todo se calmó, Rodrigo fue llevado a emergencias al hospital, los profesores y alumons esperaron preocupados, pero Eli... fue llevado a su casa y suspendido, recogieron sus papeles ¿Tan mal salió ese día?... ahora se encontraba en su cama... recostado en dos almohadas en el respaldar... vendas cubriendo sus heridas, y una taza de té con limón en sus manos.

Miraba hacia la ventana culpándose por todo lo que pasó, justo ese día llovía... caían gotas gruesas, con truenos, que mojaban el cristal dando una visión algo borrosa, Eli tomó un sorbo del té caliente.

Soltó una lágrima al recordar a su madre, esos días de dolor, lo abrazaba, le acariciaba el cabello, y cantaba hermosas melodías para que se duerma, otra lágrima resbaló en su mejilla cayendo dentro del vaso.

Sintió una manta abrigadora cubriendolo, volteó al instante y ahì estaba su papá.

\- Seguro tienes frio. - Dijo Will sentandose el lado de su hijo.

\- Si. - Respondió Eli secamente.

\- Hijo... escucha... en realidad... - Su padre fue interrumpido.

\- Fue mi culpa. - Dijo el niño cerrando los ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

\- No... es mi culpa. - Esto hizo que Eli abriera sus ojos azules hasta mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Tu culpa?... si yo lo golpeé... lo herí... ¡LO DEJÉ CIEGO PAPÁ! - Gritó sacando todas esas lagrimas.

\- Eli, cálmate por favor... no quiero que sigas asi. - Respondió Will preocupado.

\- Mejor no lo hago... Nadie me quiere. ¿!ENTIENDES!? ¡NADIE! - William sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho por lo que dijo su hijo.

\- ¡ELI CÁLMATE!. - El niño dejó la taza ya vacía encima de la recamara.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? ¡SI TU NISIQUERA ESTAS CONMIGO! ¡ME DEJAS SOLO CON MIS ABUELOS!

\- POR QUE TENGO TRABAJO. - Respondió Will.

\- ¿Y YO NO VALGO NADA PARA TI? ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TU TRABAJO Y NADA MÁS! ¿!POR QUÉ ME DEJAS SOLO!? - Esto calló a su padre, Will recordaba las mismas palabras de Sofía antes de que muriera.

\- Eli... y-yo... - Tartamudeó levantandose de la cama.

\- ¿TU NO ME QUIERES VERDAD? ! ASI QUE VETE SI NO TE IMPORTO!. - Eli se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la puerta furioso.

\- ¡ELI ESCUCHA! - Gritó su padre con un nudo en su garganta.

\- ¡NO ESCUCHARÉ NADA!

\- ¿Sabías que siempre me preocupas? - Will fue interrumpido.

\- ¡SI TE PREOCUPO POR QUE TE VAS!

\- Por que nesecito salvar a la gente de allá. - Señaló su papá.

\- ¡Y YO SOY MENOS QUE ELLOS! ¡AL IGUAL QUE MAMÁ LO ERA PARA TI! - Eli corrió hacia el patio trasero.

\- ¡ELI! - Llamó Will ya con lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas... corrió pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

\- Te quiero... - Susurró William ya soltando todas sus lagrimas escondidas.

Caminó hacia la cama de Eli y se sentó escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Burpy saltó hacia su pierna con una carita de preocupación.

\- Burpy... No sé que hice mal... - El Shane suspiró temblorosamente, atras suyo las gotas de agua se calmaban, dando un relajante sonido aunque el cielo seguía nublado y gris.

\- Creo que el malo aqui soy yo... Debí contarle toda la verdad a Eli... El collar, la causa de la pelea entre su madre y yo... Soy un idiota, nunca debí engañarla, solo quería tener una familia. - Dijo llorando, la pequeña babosa infierno chilló y también soltó algunas lágrimas.

\- Una familia... sin rencores... ¿Por qué debo proteger a BajoTerra? ¿Y no tener una vida normal? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? - Golpeó la pared junto a él, dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana viendo a una pareja caminando hacia su casa, juntos y alegres, personas normales.

Will al ver esa escena, sintió que Sofía estaba a su lado, con su hermosa sonrisa, su suave cabello negro... además de su mirada azulina, su fleco natural, y su risa, aunque era extraña era bella.

\- Te amo Sofía... - Susurró cerrando los ojos...

\- "Es tan hermoso" - Escuchó una voz en sus pensamientos.

\- "Gracias..." - En un eco... siguió con los ojos cerrados, recordó la voz.

\- "Jajajaja" - Escuchó su risa, su imagen se proyectó, era ella de joven, tan bella, volteaba y caminaba algo distraida.

Sintió que se tropezaba con alguien y era él... ahí fue su encuentro, la miró a los ojos y al instante se enamoró.

En unos años, se sorprendió al haberse casado, y al fin formar una familia como siempre quizo, su esposa y su hijo, e hija.

Mataron a la pequeña... fue un golpe duro...pero siguió adelante agregando a un cachorro... todo iba bien, unidos como siempre. Pero antes de casarse dejó embarazada a Isabel... tuvo un hijo, él no lo sabia, sabía que habian usado protección pero ¿Por qué quedó asi? No queria que eso pasara. Por su culpa es que Sofía murió, dejando a su hijo huérfano de madre.

¿Qué hizo mal?... No decirle a su hijo todo... No contarle sobre su pelea... No decirle cuanto lo quiere.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche, ya no iría a esa reunión, debía decirle a su hijo... TODO.

* * *

Eli estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, que usaba una de sus ramas para refugiarse de la pequeña llovizna que ahora caía.

\- Mamá... - Murmuró llorando.

\- Ah.. - Chilló Sayra parandose a su lado.

\- ¿Que quieres Sayra? Ese collar para que otra vez lo muerdas... de seguro. - La babosa infierno negó y saltó hacia la rodilla del Shane pequeño.

\- Parece que debo ir ya a la reunión esa ¿No? - Preguntó a la criaturita, esta se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues ya no iremos. - Respondió una voz algo grave pero segura (Creo).

\- ¿Que quieres? - Dijo sin voltear.

\- Eli...- Will se sentó al lado de su hijo. - Lo siento. - No resibió respuesta. - No debí... no debí dejarte solo asi, no creí que te afectaría tanto, pues a mi ya lo hizo, ¿Sabes? BajoTerra será un mundo donde debes protegerlo, que existe y está debajo de todos, pero tú... tu eres más importante. - Eli giró los ojos ignorándolo. - Te quiero Eli, no dejaré que nada te pase, hasta que vengas conmigo. - El niño comenzó a voltear.

\- Pero falta años, y seguro aumentó tu "trabajo" - Habló colocandose en forma fetal y recostandose en el árbol.

\- Si aumentó, pero no tanto el amor que tengo hacia ti. - Respondió Will (O sea, el amor paternal).

\- Eso supones... - Dijo el niño.

\- No supongo nada... estoy diciendo que eres importante para mi... como lo era tu madre.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué no me dices por que pelearon? - Will suspiró profundo para decirle toda la verdad. Eli era su hijo, no queria lastimarlo tanto como lo hizo con Sofía en cuanto lo supo, que lo odiara y se olvidara de él.

Que jamás lo vuelva a amar.

Asi que tomó un poco más de aire, y lo soltó...

\- Tuve una amante. - Respondió cerrando los ojos para escuchar los gritos de su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste asi a mi mamá en vez de ocultarselo? - Will se sorprendió a la reacción de su hijo.

\- Era muy dificil.

\- Pero me lo estas diciendo ahora a mi... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste asi con ella? Hubieran sido amigos, se hubieran divorciado sin peleas, y ella... seguiría viva. - Dijo Eli. - Ustedes pelearon por mi, por que yo soy lo que los une ¿Cierto?... cuándo se casaron y tuvieron "Su luna de miel", mi madre me tuvo, y tu te uniste más a ella para cuidarme, sacarme a los lugares de afuera, alimentarme, mi mamá te queria, pero tu le rompiste el corazón ocultandole una cosa así, pues, entonces pelearon por mi custodia. - Eli suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-...- Will se quedó callado, su hijo le decía lo que en realidad debió de haber pasado, lanzó algo de aire antes de decir...

\- Tu eres todo para mi... - Dijo William mirando hacia arriba, dónde ahora estaba la luna siendo reflejada por la luz del sol, iluminando por completo la noche.

\- Tu también. - Dijo Eli aún sin mirarlo.

\- Hijo... no sé, talves te gustaria que... ah... eh... bueno, ven aqui. - Will agarró a su hijo por losa hombros y lo abrazó, Eli sintió el amor paternal de él y le correspondió, se abrazaron, ahora Will se sentìa bien al recibir tanto cariño de su hijo, Eli sentía la protección que su padre le daba.

\- Gracias Eli, por hacerme sentir el major padre del mundo. - Dijo William mirandolo, Alexander también lo hizo.

\- Y tu... por quererme asi. - Dijo su hijo sonriendo

* * *

**Es taan... me hizo llorar (literal)... pero nah dejemos los sentimientos hacia un lado, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por que yo... YA ME VOY...**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**a mi cole... ah se la creyeron eh se la creyeron xD, ya me voy a mi colegio, pero NUNCA de esta página :3**

**Bueno, les agradesco por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este capitulo de esta chica, que trata de haberles formado por lo menos una sonrisa al ver actualizado este Fic. :)**

**Abrazos hacia todos los que leen esto.**

**Y una pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de perfume les gusta usar? a mi el de madera o rosas :3**

**Un beso y abrazo a cada uno o una de ustedes.**

**Perdonen algunas palabras que se repiten es que... me quedé en blanco, literal.**


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: ¿Cambiar de colegio?

* * *

\- Papá... tengo sueño. - Dijo Eli separandose del abrazo.

\- Yo también hijo, vamos. - Pero antes de levantarse el niño se puso a pensar.

\- Pero... - Su padre lo vio. - ¿Seguiré llendo al colegio? - Preguntó el Shane asustado.

Will suspiró.

Su hijo tenía que ir, tiene que estudiar, pero si le siguen haciendo daño, su relación entre padre e hijo se romperá, no quiere que Eli lo odie, bueno tenía dinero para cambiar de institución educativa a su hijo.

Entonces...

\- No... te cambiaré de colegio. - El niño bajó la mirada.

\- Eli, debes estudiar. - El niño lanzó algo de aire antes de decir...

\- Bien, entonces ¿Empezaré la otra semana? - Preguntó.

\- Si. - Afirmó Will levantandose. - Y también empezaras a ver a... viejos amigos. - Eli abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

\- Quieres decir que...

\- Te volveras a encontrar con Alexia y Jake. - Eli se levantó y abrazó a su papá.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias papá. - Agradeció alegremente.

\- Jajaa, vamos hijo. - Will cargó a Eli en sus brazos. - Pareces que estas comiendo... - Dijo al darse cuenta de que Eli pesaba un poco, bueno ya tenía 10 años.

...

Eli se recostó en su cama con el fleco pegado por completo en su frente, estaba pensativo.

Primero: Sus compañeros le pegaban y... ¿Por qué no lo decía? ¿Acaso tenía miedo?.

Segundo: ¿De dónde rayos salió esa luz que cegó a Rodrigo?.

Tercero: ¡CÓMO ESTARÁ RODRIGO!... ¿Su familia buscará demanda hacia la policía? ¿Lo encerrarían? ¿Lo acusarían? ¿Mató a ese niño? ¿Lastimo a alguien más? ¿Lo odiarian?.

\- !ahhh! ¡Ya basta! - Golpeó su almohada con fuerza, después se volteó y hundió la cara entre esta.

\- ¿Huh? - Dijeron Sayra y Burpy confundidos.

\- ¿Él me odiara? ¿Su familia? Oh no... ¡SU HERMANO! - Se dijo Eli más asustado.

\- No. - Negaron las dos infierno saltando hacia él.

\- ¿Que sucedió ahí? ¿Qué hice? - Se preguntó. - De la nada va a salir una luz y que lo ataque ¿No? - Dijo.

\- Am... no. - Dijo Burpy.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Jeje. - Rio Sayra viendo su mochila.

\- Será mejor que vaya a dormir... oahh. - Bostezó.

* * *

_**En BajoTerra.**_

\- ¿Bien Alan? - Preguntó Ezequiel entregandole al chico de trece años otro collar, solo que de color negro.

\- Si abuela. - Dijo Alan mirando el objeto.

\- Ya sabes que hacer... debes matar a tu hermano... y llevarme de nuevo a la superficie.

\- Mi hermana jamás nos pudo llevar allá. - Dijo Isabel mirando arriba. - Ya que se enamoró.

\- Que asco. - Se quejó Alan.

\- Si, pero asi son ¿No?, pero ahora su hijo Alexander tiene escondido el collar, su logra saber que es lo que pasó con su madre o quienes somos, podremos salir por fin de aqui, tu nieto mío anda y buscalo, traicionalo. -

\- Lo haré. - Afirmó el chico suspirando.

\- Hijo tranquilo no te pasará nada. - Calmó Isabel. - Tu padre también se encuentra allá arriba.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo Alan cansado.

\- Debes buscarlo, es como tú, solo que el cabello lo tiene negro-azulado, y sus ojos son celestes.

\- Aja. - Dijo el chico.

\- Solo usa el collar cuando ya sea el momento. - Recordó su abuela.

\- Si. - Dijo ya harto.

\- Anda. - Ordenó Ezequiel elevandose con sus alas. - Vete nieto, y regresa con él muerto en tus brazos.

\- Ya voy. - Respondió Alan caminando hacia atras. - Adios.

\- Has lo que te digo...

* * *

Al siguiente día todo iba bien, las horas pasaban y pasaban rápidamente, felizmente nadie le dijo nada o lo miraban con odio.

La única cosa era de que... tenía que ir a otro colegio...

\- Muy bien no se preocupe. - Dijo la directora del lugar.

\- Muchas gracias. - Dijo su padre caminando con una señora de una edad avanzada, cabello negro con algunas canas, rostro blanco, y ojos morados.

\- Su hijo estará bien aqui. - Comentó sonriente la señora.

\- Y espero que no haya problemas aqui. - Dijo Will abrazandola.

\- Mañana empieza... espero verlos. - Dijo la directora devolviendole la muestra de afecto.

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir... - Se despidió el Shane mayor.

\- Igual yo adios. - Dijo la señora caminando hacia otra dirección.

\- Ya te cambié... ahora ¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar? - Preguntó Will parandose delante de su hijo.

\- Ok... - Afirmó Eli levantandose de una silla.

\- Vamos. - Dijo Will tomandole de la mano.

\- Espero que todo cambie ya. - Pensó Eli.

\- O esoeso esperas. - Dijeron unas voces detras de una pared que al parecer escucharon toda la conversación.

\- Emmm ¿Sabias que ahí está su padre no? - Preguntó White dudoso.

\- Si, pero lo atraparemos, por todo lo que hizo hacia Rodrigo. Nos vengaremos chicos... y lo haremos. - Dijo Cristhian frunciendo el seño.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento que sea taaan corto este capitulo es que mi mente a estado en otra cosa. (Prácticas, exámenes, actividades, ensayos, tareas, música, dibujos, videos, dormir, comer, beber, respirar, tratar de dormir, escribir, aburrimiento. Cosas demás)**

**Bueno solo diré esto.**

**¿Creen que debería dormir? **

**Yo see...**

**¡Adios!**

**PD: Eh estado todo el día viendo videos de BajoTerra en español, y ya me empezé a aburrir :/, pero jamás me aburriré de esta serie xD. Jamás.**


	28. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Amigos.

* * *

_\- Esto debe ser una broma. - Todos escucharon murmurar a la babosa blanca (Neru)._

_\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Trixie volteando hasta él._

_\- Solo tengo cinco horas. - Avisó Neru._

_\- ¿Cinco horas? ¿Para que? - Preguntó Billy curioso y cruzandose de brazos._

_\- Para que el efecto del rayo se desvanesca, Eli despertará dentro de esas horas, debemos apurarnos..._

Dentro de unos días...

Eli caminaba en el parque algo nervioso, tenía una cara de preocupación, su mochila estaba al lado de un árbol, dónde su amigo Jake (¿lo recuerdan?) estaba recostado y con un cuaderno en la mano, tenía un lapicero en la otra y estaba con una expresión de confusión.

\- Primero tranquilizate, segundo, ella ya llegará. - Dijo el niño pelimarrón, más conocido como Jake, algo relajado.

\- Lo sé, pero Alexia jamás se demora asi, eso me preocupa. - Comentó el Shane deteniendose.

\- ¿Te preocupa ella? Desde cuando. - El pelimarrón soltó la mirada del cuaderno para ponerle atención a Eli.

\- Desde que... ¿Los conocí? - Respondió el peliazul sentandose al lado de su amigo.

\- Aja... Aún no entiendo por que me llevaron a otro pais, a veces hubiera deseado que no nos hubieran separado. - Dijo Jake bajando la mirada.

\- Y aún no sé por que mataron a mi mamá. - Susurró Eli recordando ese doloroso momento que tuvo que sufrir. - Un momento.. - Alzó la mirada. - ¿Por qué te enviaron a otro lugar?.

\- Porque mis padres obtubieron un mejor empleo en una empresa de gente importante, y me llevaron con ellos, y mis tios me cuidaron mientras trabajaban, e iba a la escuela, aunque claro, ahí todo era dinero. - Dijo Jake comenzando a morder la punta de la tapa del lapicero.

\- ¿y Alexia? - Preguntó Eli mirandolo.

\- No se. - Balbuceó Jake mirando hacia otra parte.

\- Ahh, ella aún no llega. - Comentó tapandose la cara con las manos.

\- Pero los profesores no ponían atención a los alumnos, y apenas había clases. - Dijo el pelimarrón sin poner atención.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? - Preguntó el de mirada azul desesperado.

\- Y había comida gratis, si bien pagaban la mensualidad del mes, mis padres nisiquiera veían mis notas. - Dijo Jake.

\- ¿Me estas poniendo atención? - Dijo Eli en voz alta 'despertando' a su amigo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Si!... ¿Decías? - Dijo su amigo mirandolo.

\- ¿Que hora es? -

\- Las dos y media... Ya deberiamos ir a tu casa ¿No?

\- Si pero...

\- Oye Alexia estará bien, conoce este lugar, suerte de ella que no la hayan alejado.

\- Jake, ¿Llevas tus examenes? - Preguntó Eli abriendo su propia mochila.

\- Si. ¿Por?

\- ¿Los haras firmar a tus papás?

\- ... -

* * *

**En otra parte de BajoTerra.**

Alan caminaba pensativo y con los brazos cruzados, estaba pensando en todo lo que le dijo su abuela sobre su "hermanito".

\- Ahh, estonces tendré que ir a allá arriba, ir por él, engañarlo de cualquier forma, traerlo, matarlo. Ñah, solo quiero el dinero. - Dijo sin restarle importancia.

El muchacho se recostó en un hongo negro cerca al lugar en donde estaba.

\- ¿Que carajo hago? No hay nada, ¿Con qué demonios piensan que iré a ese lugar? - Preguntó molesto, hasta que recordó algo.

\- Ah verdad... puedo volar. - Se golpeó la cara fon su mano derecha. - Argh. - Se quejó, chasqueó los dedos y una nube de humo negra apareció detrás de él.

En su espalda aparecieron dos alas negras con las puntas rojas.

\- Allá voy. - Dijo rodando los ojos, batió sus alas y ascendió hacia la entrada a "El Mundo Ardiente"

* * *

**En BajoTerra - Con Will Shane -**

El peliazul caminaba hacia su cama (De su refugio) con unos papeles y mapas en manos.

\- Te lo digo, hay algo que está alterando a todas esas babosas. - Explicó Tom Por sentandose en una silla con un tubo de babosas y un documento dentro de un fólder en manos.

\- Tom, lo entiendo, hay algo aqui que huele mal. - Comentó el Shane colocando su mano en la barbilla mientras miraba los papeles.

\- Quizá el olor de esas babosas bebé. - Señaló el Por.

\- Si eso también. - Respondió el Shane mirando a una pareja de babosas Fósforo junto a sus bebés en una cesta, las pequeñitas nacidas hace dos semanas saltaban de aqui para allá curiosas.

\- Will... ¿Alguna vez cuidaste niños? - Preguntó Tom.

\- Si... ¿Pasa algo? - Interrogó el Shane intrigado por la pregunta hecha.

\- Pues digamos que... tengo una hija, y me está pidiendo algo para su cumpleaños, algo que no sé si darle o no. - Explicó el Por.

\- Solo dimelo. -

\- Quiere unas lanzadoras.

\- Puedes comprarle una, de su tamaño, para que no se lastime.

\- ¿Me ayudas a conseguirlo?

\- Claro. - Afirmó Will.

Los dos dejaron todo y caminaron hacia sus mecabestias.

\- 'Ahora si Shane' Pensó Tom Por subiendo a su meca. - 'Ya sé que hablas con el Clan Sombra'.

* * *

**Holi! ^^**

**Ya no soy antisocial :D**

**Jijijiji xD.**

**Lo sé. Toy loca :vvv**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez se jalaron ( Rojo, mala nota, nota baja, o anulado) en un exámen? ¿Cuál?**

**Yo... Rara vez pero fue en el área de letras. (Raro :/)**

**Hasta luego! Los quiero musho!**

**TrueLove~ ( No pregunten :,v)**


	29. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Una reunión, y una pelea.

* * *

En la casa de Eli...

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a invadir la sala, rápidamente Eli corrió a contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Hola? - Preguntó el niño con el objeto en su oreja.

\- Hijo. - Dijo otra voz desde la otra línea.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Vas a venir no? - Preguntó otra vez.

\- Uhm... llegaré un poco tarde, pero estaré ahí hijo, tranquilo. - Respondió Will. - ¿Cómo estas hijo? ¿Que haces? -

\- Ah.. - Suspiró Eli. - Estoy con Jake, tratando de distraerme.

\- Jajaja, que bien hijo, ¿Cómo estan tus abuelos?

\- Mi abuela está viendo televisión, y mi abuelo pues... durmiendo.

En la sala Daysi (la mamá de Will) escuchaba la conversación.

\- Dile que es un flojo. - Dijo graciosamente sacando unas pequeñas risas de Eli.

\- ¡ELI! ¡YA SÉ! ¡VEN RÁPIDO! - Gritó Jake desde la habitación del Shane. - Oye ¿Podrías bajar el volumen de tu voz? - Reclamó otra voz.

\- Ya voy. - Respondió Eli. - Adios papá. - Con esto colgó la llamada.

\- Argh... Espero que no llegue tan tarde. - Murmuró el peliazul.

_\- Haré esto, por su bien. - Murmuró Neru, a lo que todos lo miraron._

_\- ¿Hacer que cosa? - Preguntó Trixie._

_\- Ahh. - Suspiró la babosa. - Esto... - Se preparó, formó una bola de luz blanca encima de su cabeza. Apuntó hacia tres personas y lanzó la luz._

_\- Ahhhh! - Gritaron..._

* * *

**En** **BajoTerra -En el Presente-**

Todo era calmado todas las babosas que habitaban en los bosques o en las cavernas, saltaban o dormían.

Pero cerca de una SOLA Caverna, las personas estaban en grupo, juntas y con diálogos entre si.

Estaban preocupadas, confundidas, y hasta intrigadas por lo que veían. No sabían lo que pasaba, pues, muchos cuerpos en el suelo estaban tirados, pero aún con vida.

\- Uhm.. Donde... - Balbuceó Mario despertando. - Que... ¡Ah!... Sigo vivo... si. - Dijo asustado y levatandose del suelo. Las personas del lugar voltearon al instante, y vieron al lanzador de tiros de truco despierto.

\- Argh, eso si dolió. - Se quejó Brodi agarrandose la cabeza adolorida. - Pero que... - Cayó al ver en donde se encontraba.

\- Ah. ¿ah? - Respiró Stalker estarandose los músculos.

Los tres miraban a todos lados confundidos.

\- Neru nos despertó... - Susurró Brodi, también algo incómoda a como todos la miraban.

\- Pero. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**En la superficie. -Aún en el pasado-**

_\- Pe-pero, ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Kord._

_\- Porque mi energía se está acabando. A las proximas dos escenas, enviaré a otras tres personas. - Explicó Neru. - Sigamos. - Prosiguió._

Unas tres horas ya pasaron, pero Will Shane aún no venía.

\- Argh. - Se quejó Eli cruzandose de brazos.

\- Jajá! Si! - Festejó Jake tirando el control de la consola de videojuegos a la cama del Shane. - Te lo dije Eli. - Se burló.

\- Uhm. - El peliazul puso mala cara.

\- Ahora es mi turno. - Dijo Adrián, un niño, también amigo de Eli.

\- Oh, ahora ganaré diez monedas más. - Dijo Jake reanudando la partida de juego.

\- Eso veremos. - Retó Adrián.

Eli se sentó en su cama viendo como sus dos amigos jugaban, ahora estaba feliz, y aliviado.

Aunque aún no comprendía tres cosas:

Uno, Su padre demoraba mucho, dos, se sentía observado, tres, ¿Por qué sigue sintiendi la misma energía extraña cerca a él?

Lanzó un suspiro pesado.

\- ¿Que estará pasando? - Se preguntó.

\- Eli. - Llamó Jake, el Shane volteó a verlo.

\- ¿si?

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó el pelimarrón asustado y señalando con su dedo detrás de Eli.

\- ¿Que cosa? - Dijo el peliazul volteando.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Ah? - Eli vió al mismo collar brillando en la ventana, ¿Quién lo puso ahí?

\- Wow, es hermoso. - Comentó Adrian acercandose al objeto.

\- Si. - Dijo Eli extrañado. Cómo llegó ese collar ahí, estaba en SU mochila, BIEN cerrada, y SIN abrirla. Hay algo extraño aquí, y es en serio.

* * *

**En BajoTerra -Con Will Shane-**

\- Oye Will, en serio muchas gracias. - Dijo Tom Por agradecido por todo lo que hizo el Shane.

\- De nada, además, los hijos y la familia son importantes. - Comentó Will sonriendo.

\- Espera ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó el Por deteniendose con su mecabestia.

\- Eh, a... ver a mi hijo. - Respondió Will desviando la mirada.

\- Y ¿Tu refugio no es por ahí? - Tom señaló la otra ruta.

\- Si pero... le... compraré algo. - Dijo el peliazul.

\- Will. - Llamó Tom seriamente, el mencionado volteó.

\- Hey tranquilo a tu hija le gustará el regalo. - Dijo Will seguiendo su camino.

\- No es eso. - Dijo friamente el Por, el Shane se detuvo.

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Tu haces tratos con el Clan Sombra ¿No es cierto? - Esto le heló la sangre a Will.

\- No...

\- No mientas. - Interrumpió el Por acercandose a él.

\- Por, no, no, jamás. - Tartamudeó Will confundido, se escuchó el sonido de una lanzadora, el peliazul rápidamente esquivó a una carnero que fue disparada por Tom.

\- ¿Que te sucede? No hice nada. - Dijo Will sorprendido a la reacción de su compañero.

\- Argh. - Gruñó Tom disparando un trilladora, el Shane atacó con una bengala, mandando al suelo a la babosa rival.

\- Primero tranquilízate. - Dijo el peliazul agitado.

\- No lo haré ¡Porque nunca confiaste en mi! - Gritó el Por lanzando una demoledora.

\- ¡Tom si confié en ti!

\- ¡Entonces por que no me lo dijiste! - Respondió molesto.

\- ¡Porque era un secreto!

\- ¡VETE WILL! - Gritó Tom disparando todas las babosas que tenía.

\- Lo lamento Tom... - Will cargó a Burpy en la lanzadora, la disparó hacia su ahora rival. Tom, muy confiado y molesto, lanzó una aracnired.

La infierno con carita de preocupación escupió una bola de fuego, derrotando a la aracnired, siguió volnado hasta Tom, este cerró los ojos.

Will también, estaba asustado.

Y sólo se escuchó una explosión

* * *

**Hola, espero les haya gustado, ush... Sip, hay suspenso :3**

**Jejeje, este capitulo lo hice escuchando música, claro, eso da inspiración.**

**Les cuento, estoy de viaje, no me avisaron y tenía que alistar mis cosas, pero volveré, mañana recién (Si puedo) estaré más activa en mi página de Facebook. (Ya que estaré en mi casita.)**

**Los quiero ;)**

**TrueLove~**

**PD: Uso internet movil ._.**


	30. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Una explicación.

* * *

_\- ¿Les parece si avanzamos? - Preguntó Pronto._

_\- No! - Negaron todos._

_\- Pe-pero... - Tartamudeó el topo mirando hacia una dirección, todos giraron sus miradas hacia allá._

_Neru estaba viendo unas seis bolas de luz, estaba sudando, enervioso y algo confundido._

_\- ¿Neru? - Dijo Trixie para ser interrumpida inmediatamente._

_\- ¡VAMOS! - Gritó la babosa albina desesperada. - ¡Avanzemos dos años más! ¿¡Quieren!? - Dijo agitada._

_\- ... - Los presentes asintieron._

_Y avanzaron en el tiempo..._

* * *

**En Bajoterra -Presente-**

Cerca de un bosque, cerca a las cavernas, estaba merodeando una figura masculina, no se sabía quien era, o quizas será la capucha que cubría su rostro.

Su habilidad era impresionante, saltaba hongo en hongo, trepaba algunos, o los derribaba de un golpe, parecía que volaba, era ágil, y flexible.

Esta figura, o persona, se detuvo a presenciar algo... BajoTerra, miró hacia su alrededor y todo lugar se veía desde aquel hongo.

Se quitó lentamente la capucha, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Hermanito, por fin sé tu paradero... - Dijo...

* * *

_\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡NERU! ¡YA! - Gritaron todos al sentir como eran empujados y llevados por el poder de esa babosa._

_\- Un poco... ya. - Todo se detuvo, pero ellos salieron mareados._

_\- Wow... mi estómago. - Dijo Kord agarrando su abdomen con sus dos grandes manos._

_\- Ten. - Al lado del troll aparecio un bote de basura ahí comenzó a vaciar su estómago el pobre._

_\- Y ¿Él cuando desper...? - Dijo Trixie antes de ser interrumpida por..._

_\- Argh... eso dolió... - Se quejó Junjie sobandose la cabeza adolorido._

'_Felizmente no hubo daños secundarios' Pensó Neru aliviado. - Muy bien... aqui... - Todos vieron en la escena en que se encontraban._

_\- Neru... ¿Sabías que no hemos visto, lo que los rivales creo, de Eli le iban a hacer algo? - Preguntó Trixie. _

_\- Ellos la lo hicieron, justo en el día en que su padre desapareció. - Explicó Neru._

_\- ¿Y por qué no muestras esa parte? - Preguntó Twist cruzandose de brazos._

_\- Porque ahí aparece un... un... argh... como decirlo... ese... Ese momento fue el más doloroso que sufrió Eli, si vemos eso, podríamos alterar algo. Por eso solo vimos la muerte de su madre, porque aún era muy pequeño y no era muy consciente de lo que pasaba, no pasó nada, mas si presenciamos la desaparición de Will Shane, su papá, o cuando recibió la carta, su mente estará débil, podría olvidar y cambiar "El ahora"; la magia del tiempo tiene sus reglas, como ver un pasado con recuerdos, o ver un futuro con acciones del presente._

_\- Ok... entiendo... - Dijo el rubio después de haber escuchado las palabras de Neru._

_\- Neru... ¿Si borramos sus recuerdos? - Preguntó Trixie preocupada._

_\- Eso es justamente lo que no quiero que pase..._

* * *

_**Hola. Los quiero mucho. Mucho. Mucho. Mucho. :D *escuchando una hermosa canción* :D**_

_**Pues, descubrí algo... ¡EN MI SALÓN TAMBIÉN VEN BAJOTERRA! **_

_**Bueno en realidad solo son dos compañeros varones y una amiga mía, lloré de alegría :'D debieron vernos.**_

**_Cuidense._**

**_TrueLove~_**

**_PD: Cuando escribo "Cuidense", lo siento en mi corazón, no quiero que nada malo les pase :)_**

**_PD2: ¿Tienen una frase motivadora? :D_**


	31. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: El peligro acecha, el extraño igual. (Parte 1)

* * *

_\- Neru... No sé si... Entiendes... Cuando despertemos... - Trató de explicar Trixie sobandose el brazo izquierdo nerviosa._

_\- Cuando despierten ustedes tienen que detenerlo. - Terminó la babosa. - Ese collar guardauna gran maldad en su interior. - Dijo él preocupado, camino hacia la escena en dónde estaban. Estaba llevando a todos al mismo lugar, dónde iba a pasar uno de los momentos más destacados de la vida de Eli, Neru lanzó un suspiro y dijo. - Hubiera deseado mostrarles en momento en que su padre desapareció, pero hubo un cambio de planes. - Explicó bajando la mirada un poco. _

_Trixia arqueó una ceja, Kord se cruzo de brazos, Junjie también y Pronto colocó una expresión de confusión._

_El resto estaba ahí presente, pero para Neru no era útil llevarlos a todos, los ponía en riesgo. ¿De qué? De que su hermano volviera y atacara, lograra alterar todo, pues... era peligroso._

_¿Hermano? Hace tiempo que no lo ve, lo extraña, si, pero pasó tiempo, tiempo desde que... se volvió malo, con el corazón en oscuridad, cambió repentinamente, desde que eran pequeños._

_\- Goon... espero que él no sepa de esto... - Susurró Neru con nostalgia._

* * *

**-En otra parte de BajoTerra-**

\- ¡Ah!... ya!... ¡Alejense! - Se quejó el chico encapuchado al sentir que algunas babosas zipper volaban cerca a él, se quejaba ya que las criaturitas golpeaban o se escondían dentró de su ropa. - Agh. Debí traer un repelente y ¡Alejarlas de mi vista y mi espacio! - Masculló apretando los puños. Con la mirada buscó una salida para bajar de ese hongo, ya le cansaba esas babosas, encontró una liana, caminó hacia ella tratando de evitar el toque con las zipper, se sujetó y lanzó.

\- Ahh!... - Gritó sujetandose de la liana, al ver que el movimiento cesaba, se soltó, y cayó al piso sin ninguna fractura, rasguño o golpe. - Bien. - Suspiró aliviado, se limpió las manos, caminó hacia otro rumbo, pues quería buscar a una personita en especial.

\- No sé porque sigo sintiendo que me observan. - Comentó el encapuchado, colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, para sentir en uno algo duro. Cerró los ojos bajo la capucha, y detuvo el paso.

\- El collar. - Sacó el mismo collar azul zafiro. - Parece que aún no te rindes mamá... - Dijo observando el diamante, que tenía su típico brillo celeste.

Se quedó así por un momento, hasta que, el sonido tropical del bosque lo rompió una voz grave y malvada.

\- 'Oh jovencito, ¿Que haces aquí?' - El encapuchado, se alteró e inmediatamente guardó de vuelta el collar. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas? - Preguntó volteando hacia todos lados, pero solo veía los hongos, arbustos, lianas y lo oscuro del bosque.

\- '¿En realidad quieres saberlo?' - Interrogó la voz que venía de todas partes.

\- ¿Sabes? no me interesa, solo quiero seguir buscando... -

\- '¿Buscando a Eli Shane?' - Interrumpió la voz, sorprendiendo al chico aún con la capucha cubriendo su rostro junto a su identidad.

\- Eso no te importa. -

\- 'Yo planeo destruirlo, y volverlo mi esclavo ¿Tú?' -

\- ¡Cállate! Ahora déjame solo. - Contestó molesto.

\- 'Será mejor que no me hables asi Alan... '

* * *

**Hola, espero les haya gustado, y shi, ahi ta Alan :3**

**Lo corto que es el capitulo, pues, ¿Que creen?...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡No daré spoilers!... :3 gracias por leer. ****Dejen sus opiniones, y comentarios, críticas que no sean ofensivas, (Te estoy observando, estoy debajo de tu cama).**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**TrueLove~**

**PD: Una escritora avisó que se va a ir de FF, un mensaje para ella: Solo has lo que te gusta hacer. **

**Eres una gran escritora, y no borres tus historias ¿De dónde crees que saco inspiración, y gran imaginación? Tus fics me sorprendieron mucho, aunque no los comentaba seguido, pero los leía sin que tu lo supieras, hubieras visto mi reacción al leer tu nota, mi corazón se paralizó.**

**:)**

**La imaginación siempre será más grande que la inteligencia.**

**:)**


	32. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: El peligro acecha, el extraño igual (Parte 2)

Pero... ¿Habré hecho algo mal? – Neru. (La babosa que puede ver un pasado)

* * *

En una parada de bus, algunas personas rondaban, en especial estudiantes, pero pocos, los autobuses venían, pero eran de otro lugar y tenían otros paraderos, no los esperados.

Cerca a una banca, un niño de cabellos azules, de doce años, esperaba sentado y con un libro entre sus manos, se veía atento a lo que leía, a su lado estaba su mochila, y al otro su fiel mascota y compañero, Scott, aunque ya era un perro adulto.

\- No entiendo porque me mandan a hacer estas tareas... Ellos deberían hacerlo... no yo. - Se quejó molesto.

Scott soltó un ladrido mirando hacia una dirección, Eli volteó y vio a un autobus amarillo, ese era, rápidamente guardó el libro en su mochila y corrió hacia el transportw antes de que lo pierda. Eli se despidió de su perro y este solo ladró y regresó a casa.

\- Uff. - Suspiró el niño sentandose en uno de los asientos vacios (Nooo)

\- Hola. - Saludó Jake a su lado, asustando un poco al peliazul.

\- ¡Ah!... No hagas eso.

\- ¿Hacer que?

\- Asustarme asi... bueno olvidalo, ¿Qué haces aqui... tan...

\- Tarde. - Interrumpió Jake sonriendo como siempre.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿Como que tarde? - Preguntó Eli asustado, salió tan apurado, se despidió de sus abuelos lo mas rapido que pudo y también de Sayra y Burpy, que no lo dejaban salir, pero... ¿Tan rápido pasaron las horas, minutos, segundos?

\- Sip. - Afirmó Jake. - Ya son diez minutos tarde. - Respondió con un tono tranquilo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Y TU HABLAS ASI!... El profesor me va a castigar... - Dijo Eli, o mejor dicho, lo gritó, ya que muchas personas voltearon a verlos con cara de... "¡O.o!"

\- Ah... Hey tranquilo, además... - Dijo Jake bajando el volumen de su voz. - Será mejor bajar la voz. - Le susurró al oido.

Eli vio a las personas, y pues, algo avergonzado se sentó de nuevo. - Disculpen. - Dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian.

\- ... - Jake miró a su amigo, sonrió y lo abrazó para consolarlo.

* * *

-** En el presente - Con Alan**

\- Uhm... Como...

\- Solo lo sé muchachito. - Interrumpió la voz, hasta que una babosa apareció entre los arbustos.

Alan alistó su lanzadora, como la de Eli, pero roja y negra. Apuntó con una babosa carnero malvada.

\- Parece que me debo presentar. - Dijo la babosa al ver la reacción del chico pelinegro.

\- No me interesa quien eres tú... babosa... parlante. - Respondió Alan dudoso.

\- Si puedo hablar, y tengo un poder magnifico, que seguro te hará falta mi estimado. - Dijo la malvada sonriendo y mostrando sus cuatro colmillos que harían asustar a cualquier otra babosa.

\- No. - Se negó el chico.

\- Como quieras... Shane. - Dijo la babosa.

\- Yo no soy un Shane. - Contestó Alan apretando los dientes.

\- Si lo eres, tu padre es Will Shane, y tu hermanito también lo es. -

\- Grr... ¡YA BASTA! - Gritó Alan disparando a la carnero, pero la babosa malvada inmediatamente la desvió, sorprendiendo al joven.

\- Todas las malvadas me obedecen a mi Alan Shane.

\- ¡NO SOY UN SHANE! - Gritó furioso Alan tapandose las orejas para tratar de no escuchar más, a aquella malvada.

\- Igual a su padre. Alan te diré una cosa. Si tu eres un Smirnov ¿Tu hermano también lo es? ¿Cierto?

\- Si. - Dijo Alan arqueando una ceja.

\- Pues, piensalo, tu hermanito tiene tu misma sangre, su madre es la hermana de tu madre, ustedes serían primos, pero como Will Shane tuvo adulterio, un pecado muy grande, entonces... Tu serías un embarazo no deseado. ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¡Callate! - Gritó Alan.

\- Ohh, Alan, mejor te refresco más la memoria. Por cierto... me llamo Goon Doc. - Dijo la babosa lanzando su rayo malvado dejando inconsciente al chico.

* * *

_\- Neru... ¿Escuche bien o... - Trixie no terminó la frase._

_\- Goon..._

_\- Es..._

_\- Tu..._

_Nadie se lo podía creer, Blakk se quedó como estatua al escuchar esas palabras, la banda de Shane igual, el resto estaba confundido._

_\- Mi hermano... Aún no entiendo como él se convirtió en esa cosa. - Masculló Neru._

_\- Neru y si Goon._

_\- Él también tiene el poder del tiempo. Aunque despertarlo es muy dificil._

_\- ¿Tu conoces el pasado de todos?_

_\- Si. - Afirmó Neru. - Sus defectos, sus secretos, sus costumbres, lo que les gusta, sus familiares, de CADA UNO. - Dijo resaltando las dos últimas palabras._

_\- Y... Eli, él ¿Estara bien cuando regresemos?_

_\- Si... espero._

_\- ¿¡Cómo que esperas!? - Preguntaron la banda con tono asustadizo._

_\- Porque mi hermano ya despertó su poder del tiempo._

_\- Eso puede alterar el pasado._

_\- Si y mucho._

_Neru lanzó un suspiro pesado gracias a todas las preguntas que le hacian. Estaba preocupado, su hermano podría hacer algo peor, no confiaba en él. Solo recuerda que tuvieron una discusión, y una pelea, la Maestra Shanai estaba presente. Eso le dio confianza, aunque Goon ya planeaba todo, y... logró convertirse en... esa cosa._

_¿Como ocurrió eso tan rapido? Su memoria esta alterada, no lo recuerda, solo escucha sonidos de disparos y risas malvadas pero de ahí nada._

_Bueno..._

_Será mejor seguir, y lograr ver el pasado, los detallos importantes del protector de BajoTerra._

_Mirar hacia un futuro._

_Pero darse cuenta del presente que viven, Neru tien que pensar bien._

_¿Seguir viendo el pasado? ¿O actuar en el presente sin recuerdos?_

_Será mejor dejar el pasado atras._

_¿Oh no?..._

_Dificil desición para él..._

_Oh no... ¿Que hizo?_

* * *

**HAKUNA MATATA :V Ok no..**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Diganme y dejen su opinión, que es muy importante para mi :)**

**Pregunta: ¿Ideas? ¿Ideas para este fic?**

**Y...**

** HOY SE CUMPLE UN AÑO EN FANFICTION :,V**

**UN AÑO CON USTEDES, QUE ME ALEGRABAN LOS DIAS CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS.**

**MUAH!**

**UN BESO ENORME A USTEDES, LA GRAN FAMILIA QUE ME ACOGIÓ COMO NUNCA LO IMAGINÉ :D**

**¡LOS QUIERO! Y OJALA QUE ESTO SIGA CRECIENDO MÁS Y MÁS.**

**LOS QUIERO, ¡A TODA LA FAMILIA DE FANFICTION! Y DE ESTE FANDOM.**

**TrueLove~**

**PD: Una galleta u.u**


	33. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Algo inesperado, y un trato no pensado.**

**\- Si mi hermano puede ser el protector de este mundo, yo puedo ser el destructor. - Alan Smirnov Shane (Hermanastro de Eli Shane)**

**...**

\- ¿Tu crees que nos perdone esto verdad? - Preguntó Eli, muy nervioso, mientras su amigo simplemente lo abrazaba y sobaba el cabello.

\- Eli... sabes que hoy... eh... bueno... Tu faltaste ese dia. - Esto último, Jake, lo balbuceó, pero el peli-azul escuchó bien... ¿Cómo que "Ese día"? Oh, por favor, que no sea una sorpresa más, si hoy llega tarde, lo apuntan, y perderá clases, llamarna a sus abuelos... O aún peor... ¡Y si lo suspenden!... POR FAVOR QUE TENGAN PIEDAD...

\- Habla... - Fue lo único que soltó Eli, no quería que Jake recibiera una paliza por parte de él, al haberle escondido algo.

\- El profesor enfermó, y las clases se atrasan. - Respondió el peli-marrón.

\- Ah... - Soltó el Shane sobándose la nuca y separándose del abrazo.

El autobús paró en la estación cerca al colegio, los dos niños (Si, son niños aún) cogieron sus mochilas y se levantaron de sus asientos.

Eli bajó la mirada pensando en todo lo que le pasaba en su vida, ¿Es raro verdad? Pero de eso se trata la vida, de descifrar cada detalle que nos pasa. Él soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver su salón aún vacío, fue a su siento correspondiente y se recostó en el respaldar.

Pensó en muchas cosas; en la desaparición de su papá, sus abuelos cuidándolo, a Burpy, a Scott, pensó en sus amigos... En su mamá... ¡Hay! ¡Alejemos las tristezas!... Vamos a otro punto.

Bueno, ¿Tenía tareas para el día siguiente? Nop, ya las hizo todas, ¿Tiene trabajos pendientes? Tampoco, ¿Scott? ya le dio su comida, ya que, sus abuelos ya no pueden hacerlo, ¿Burpy? Nah, él está bien. Ok, todo está bien, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó su amigo.

\- Es temprano.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Sip.

\- ¿Seguro?

-Sip.

\- ¿Después de salir de clases comemos un helado?

\- Excelente.

\- Ok.

Todo era tranquilo, pero una pregunta de parte de su amigo, le heló la sangre.

\- ¿Escuchaste hablar sobre un mundo subterráneo? - Preguntó Jake.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Saltó de su asiento, volteó la cabeza hacia su amigo.

\- Solo pregunto... Es una duda que se le queda a todos...

Eli suspiró aliviado. Se asustó... SI, completamente, nadie, pero NADIE, debe descubrir , "Ese" lugar, su papá siempre le dijo que era un secreto de familia, para proteger a la Superficie y BajoTerra. - Eh... N-No... Je-Jejeje - Rió nervioso.

Jake arqueó una ceja. - Tú. - Señaló. - No estas bien.

\- No Jake... No es n-nada... - Tartamudeó Eli, pero fue en vano, su mejor amigo ya estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y cara seria.

\- Dímelo. - Dijo en un tono serio, lo que asustó y a la ves confundió al peli-azul. - Eli, soy tu amigo, ¿No confías en mi? -

El de mirada celeste abrió los ojos en sorpresa. - ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó asustado, ¿Acaso su mejor amigo está diciendo que... No lo quiere? Por favor... ¡Claro que si lo quiere!, ¡Es su amigo!

\- ¿Por qué crees que regresé? - Respondió Jake.

\- Por...

\- ¡Por qué eres mi amigo! ¡Eli yo soy tú amigo!, Me puedes contar todo...

\- Todo... pero no lo íntimo ni personal...

\- ¿EH?... Solo te pregunto si escuchaste hablar de un mundo subterráneo... ¿Eso es personal? ¿O íntimo?

Oh oh, Eli cometiste un error, hablaste de más.

\- Yo eh... no... jeje... se me fue...

\- Dime. ¿Escuchaste hablar de eso? ¿O no?

No hables de más, no hables de más.

\- Ehh...

¡No lo hagas! Piensa antes de hablar.

\- ¿Y? - Jake espera su respuesta.

\- Solo es una simple pregunta ¿No?

Jake suspiró. - Si... Tal ves...

\- ¿Cómo que tal ves?

\- Te pregunto eso, porque... tu papá... antes habló conmigo...

\- ¿Que...?

_\- ¡AUH! - Se quejó Neru al sentir una energía extraña._

_\- ¿Neru? - Preguntaron asustados todos._

_\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Trixie señalando algo que brillaba de color negro..._

_\- ¡Demonios! - Maldijo Neru, la babosa albina, abrazó a todos y los cubrió... Antes de escuchar una fuerte explosión..._

_Pues..._

_Simplemente..._

_La energía de Neru..._

_Acabó..._

* * *

**-En el presente-Con Alan.**

Su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo estaba débil, ¿Qué pasó?, esa babosa, ¿Quién era? ¿Otro amigo de su mamá?... No, su madre ahora era la que gobernaba desde que su abuela murió. Abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo, los cerró de inmediato al sentir un destello verde intenso, se levantó a duras penas, sus piernas le temblaban, y sus manos igual. Miró a todos lados... Era algo raro... Se veía un bosque... pero no había ruido, solo la respiración de él. Se extrañó más al ver que el cielo era verde pálido, este no era BajoTerra ni la superficie ¿No?

\- Alan.- Llamó una voz burlona, el joven peli-negro volteó de inmediato con la respiración despavorida, Goon Doc, si, ¡Era esa maldita babosa!

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡A dónde me trajiste! - Preguntó, o gritó, Alan, con enojo y a la ves temor, quién sabe que planeaba esa babosa malvada.

\- ¿Yo? - ¡Si tú! Estúpida babosa. - Pues, solo quiero hacerte un gran y buen trato, mi estimado... Alan Smirnov. O Shane... Uhm... tu familia me confunde. - Comentó Goon sonriendo, mostrando esos filosos colmillos.

\- Eso no te importa babosa... Ahora... Buscaré una manera de salir de aquí. - Comentó el peli-negro caminando a la dirección contraria.

\- Oh... Aquí no hay salida niño. - Dijo Goon Doc con malicia.

Alan inmediatamente volteó hacia la criaturita. - ¿Cómo sales de aquí entonces? - Preguntó obvio.

\- Pues... es un secreto... Al igual que esta cosa ¿No? - Goon mostró el collar* en un destello verde.

El joven quedó impactado.-...- No tenía palabras... ¡ESA BABOSA SABÍA SOBRE ESO! Oh, no, esto está peor de lo que se imaginó. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en casa.

\- Parece que no dirás nada. - Dijo Goon. - Bien... te digo... Eli Shane está dormido, su pasado está siendo revelado, el collar recupera fuerzas, y su poder volverá a despertar como antes lo hizo cuando se lo dieron cuando era un bebé... Tienes una gran ventaja amigo...

\- No me digas "Amigo". - Contestó Alan. - Yo apenas te conozco. -

\- Uhm... Bueno, si quieres puedes hacerlo, si no, con permiso... - Dijo la babosa antes de alejarse saltando.

\- E-Espera... C-como salgo... Hay... - Se quedó con la palabra en la boca al notar de Goon ya no lo escuchaba. - Debe ser una broma lo que diré... HEY! - Llamó, la babosa malvada se detuvo, y sonrió satisfecho, al fin convenció al muchacho.

\- ¿Si? - Dijo aún sin voltear.

Alan resopló. - Ok... - Apretó lo puños. - Lo haré... - Él no se creía lo que decía.

\- Genial. Ahora... Eli Shane será el protector, y tu destruirás todo lo que protegió.- Fue lo único y último que escuchó.

Goon Doc ya tenia un nuevo Huesped... ahora podrá lidiar con el collar, Eli Shane, y destruir BajoTerra. Además, de tomar venaganza contra su hermanito... Neru...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado.**

**Explicación: Me castigaron.**

**Explicación 2: ¡Me quedé sin ideas! **

**Explicación 3: Hay una nueva serie que me está comenzando a encantar, por eso es que perdí un poco el toque con los personajes, o su actitud, o voz. Pero tranquilos, BajoTerra seguirá siendo mi serie favorita :3**

**Bien, espero no haberlos aburrido.**

**¡Los quiero!**

**TrueLove~**

_**PM: Leí muchos reviews de este fic, y gracias por sus ideas, me gustaron.**_

_**Les agradesco a: ****LupitaChapero, misa, Chile.**_

_**Y por sus halagos: Karen shane garmadon.**_

**¡UN BESO!**


End file.
